O destino
by Raffa
Summary: Bella é uma mestiça, que se revolto contra seu pai e foi morar com uma nova família. Eles se mudam para Fork e de repente ela conhece os Cullen, e tudo começa desmoronar. A vida dela nunca passou por tantas mudanças drásticas !
1. O começo

Mais uma vez eu estava na mesma, sentada sozinha no meu quarto, me sentindo triste e incompleta; eu sempre me sentia assim. E obviamente, eu tinha motivos pra ficar assim. Eu tenho 17 anos, figurativamente, na verdade tenho apenas 9 e meio. Da pra perceber que não sou normal, nunca fui, e provavelmente nunca serei. Vivo numa cidade que mais parece um ovo, mas ainda sim tem seu charme, pra quem gosta de chuva e verde em todo lugar. Meu nome é Isabella Swan. O sobrenome na verdade era da minha falecida mãe, eu nunca quis ter outro. Era uma das poucas coisas que me lembravam ela, apesar de nunca ter visto-a depois de ter nascido a amei cada minutos em que estava em seu ventre. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a me proteger, e eu retribui isso a matando. _É, nada muito traumatizante_. Pensei sarcástica.

Eu não tenho uma família de verdade, tenho apenas a Rachel, que cuida de mim como se fosse minha mãe, ela é uma das poucas pessoas que eu confio. Aprendi a ser assim com o tempo, desconfiada e meio anti-social, mas apenas com estranhos, eu não era assim com as pessoas que gostava, que eram meus amigos. Claro, que devido ao que eu era, eu não tinha muitos.

Eu sou mestiça, meio humana e meio vampira, minha mãe morreu no parto. Meu pai, se me permite dizer, era um cretino insano e totalmente anormal, um vampiro doente que só pensa em poder. Ele realmente acha que está fazendo algum bem, seduzindo mulheres inocentes apenas para obter crianças mestiças, ele nos tratava como experiencias! Isso até eu completar 5 anos de idade e fugir. Eu me senti horrível por ficar sozinha, mas depois de algum tempo eu percebi que não adiantava ficar me lamentando, eu não podia passar a eternidade assim, eu não iria deixar aquele babaca do meu pai saber que eu acabei nesse estado, eu iria me recuperar, eu iria provar que não precisava ser o monstro que ele queria que eu fosse. Eu iria viver com os humanos, afinal, eu ainda era metade humana, não podia ser tão difícil.

Passei alguns meses tentando me adaptar a uma dieta diferente, eu não poderia matar as pessoas com a qual eu queria compartilhar uma vida, percebi que podia me alimentar de animais, apesar do gosto, era péssimo! Mas dava pra sobreviver, e se eu me esforça-se podia comer comida de humanos, que também não era muito boa. Pensando assim, quase faz com que o sangue animal pareça bom.

Precisei de quase um ano pra conseguir desenvolver um bom autocontrole, com o tempo percebi que eu era boa nisso, podia fazer isso. Eu ia conseguir. O que me ajudou a ter certeza disso foi Rachel, uma vampira que eu conheci na Rússia, ela assim como eu, vivia de caçar animais, e eu me enchia de força de vontade como via que ela se socializava com os humanos, ela conseguia. E era ótima nisso. Ela me ajudou muito, era muito inteligente. Ela me ajudou a perceber o porque de eu conseguir ter uma consciência tão humana e racional, apesar de viver como eu vivi. Eu tinha um dom, era como um escudo que me protegia mentalmente, eu podia proteger as pessoas também. Nunca entendi esse lado do meu dom, eu era sozinha, a quem eu iria proteger?

Se eu me concentrasse muito, podia passar informações, imagens, pequenas mensagens. Para outras pessoas e vampiros, por pensamento. Era muito difícil, mas não era impossível.

Vivi na Rússia com Rachel por 2 anos, é claro que não mudei em nada, já tinha a minha maturidade. E agora era encarar a eternidade com os meus 17 anos.

Estudei numa escola grande, mas não tinha amigos a não ser por Chelse, uma mestiça, como eu, que vivia com Rachel antes de mim. Ela foi transformada com apenas 16 anos, e era realmente uma grande amiga, sempre me ajudava e me dava forças quando eu ficava triste. Apesar de tudo, tínhamos uma boa vida na Rússia, até ter se passado tempo demais pra nós lá. E viemos parar Washington, pra uma míni-cidade.

É, eu não estou muito empolgada com isso. Essa coisa de mudar me parecia totalmente errada. Mas eu tinha que me acostumar, e não como se tivesse muita coisa me prendendo na Rússia mesmo.

Estávamos terminando de arrumar a casa, e já tínhamos nos matriculado na escola local. Chelse e eu faríamos o primeiro ano.

Era uma casa de 2 andares, enorme. Rachel era uma empresária, ela tinha algumas grandes empresas espalhadas pelo mundo, mas não se permitia ser conhecida, ela sempre fazia todas as transações pelo computador, e na mesa da diretoria, eram todos humanos. Pois ela vendia ações para não ter de lidar com tudo sozinha. Apenas um vampiro a ajudava pra ter certeza de que tudo continuava indo certo. Era seu irmão Carlos. Sim eram irmãos biológicos, foram mudados juntos. Foi num acidente de carro. O carro caiu de um barranco e o corpo dos dois ficou atirado inconscientes. Até que um médico os achou, eu nunca o conheci. Mas ela me falava sobre ele. Seu nome era Carlile e na época tinha uma esposa, chamada Esme e um filho chamado Edward. Viviam entre os humanos e foi com eles que eles prenderam a viver assim. Passaram apenas alguns anos com eles, e depois passaram a viver sozinhos. Algum tempo depois Chelse se juntou ao grupo, cerca de tres década pra dizer a verdade. Eles tinha 76 anos. E eu, apesar de ser a mais nova. Não era tratada como criança e gostava que fosse assim.

- Bella! - ouvi Chelse chamar da porta.

Eu já tinha terminado de arrumar os moveis e o guarda-roupa, eu estava estirada na minha cama kingzise, com dossel roxo. Meu quarto era todo em tom de roxo, pink, preto e branco. Minhas cores favoritas.

- entra – disse distraída

Ela entrou e jugou na cama ao meu lado. Me olhou por um tempo e finalmente falou.

- Você está quieta. No que está pensando?

- Em como toda a minha existência é anormal – sorri pra ela. Eu não queria ficar triste de novo. Só não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso as vezes.

- pare já com isso, Bella. Você deveria estar animada. - ela disse quicando na minha cama para dar ênfase – cidade nova , lembra? Vamos sair mais tarde pra algum clube, você precisa se animar! E amanha tem a escola, a gente pode fazer compras agora a tarde. Vai ser divertido. -

Eu a olhei por alguns segundos, não custava tentar. Então sorri, ela retribui com um sorriso enorme, mostrando todos os dentes. Eu suspirei, aquela maluca sempre me ajudava a ficar pra cima. Eu devia deixar de ser tão depressiva, ela sempre ficava trite me vendo triste.

- ta legal! Mas nada de comprar meio mundo, sabe que ainda sou meio-humana e não agüento ficar andando por horas e horas só pra encontrar um par de botas que deixe suas panturrilhas mais longas! - Eu disse sorrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando parecer severa.

- eu juro. Vamos ser rápidas! - então Chelse começo a quicar na cama de novo, parecendo radiante agora.

Eu ri da empolgação dela, e num movimento rápido me joguei em cima dela nos fazendo rolar da cama ao chão. Rimos que nem crianças, até que vimos Rachel parada na porta nos encarando e sorrindo.

- Vocês iam mesmo as compras sem me chamar? - ela tentava se fingir de ofendida, mas ainda estava sorrindo enquanto nos olhava no chão.

----x----

No dia seguinte, chegamos cedo na escola. Como eu disse, pequena demais. Estávamos eu e Chelse na minha BMW preta, presente de 6 anos de idade, quando estacionamos. Saímos do carro distraídas, e fomos direto a secretaria pra pegar nossos horários, ignorando os olhares, dos pouco alunos que já estavam na escola.

Chelse sorriu pra mim no meio do caminho, eu conhecia aquele olhar. Ela tinha alguma idéia maluca no cérebro

- Que tal você conseguir que tenhamos todas as aulas juntas? Vai ser menos entediante. - Eu acenei com a cabeça, eu já pretendia fazer isso mesmo. Me concentrei por um instante e lhe disse mentalmente _Como se você já não soubesse que eu fosse fazer isso!_ Ela riu, e estirou a língua pra mim com uma criança de 5 anos.

Foi fácil, era só passar pensamentos para a secretária alterar o horário, ela não notaria, apenas pensaria que foi idéia dela mesma, seu subconsciente apenas a mandaria fazer, e ela faria sem nem se questionar o motivo.

Olhei pras minhas novas sapatilhas pretas com detalhes em branco, e pra meus jeans skinny cinzas. Eu odiava admitir, mas fazer compras fazia eu me sentir bem. Pelo canto do olho vi Chelse olhando atentamente para os rosto dos seres humanos que agora passavam por nós, nos encarando como se fossemos 2 deusas. Claro que mais a ela do que a mim, ela era totalmente pálida,ela dizia que sua mãe era muito branca, com os cabelos pretos que iam até a cintura, os grandes olhos dourados totalmente exitados. Ela adorava se socializar com humanos, os achava interessante. Vai entender, pra mim eram como eu, as vezes. Só que eu não entendia exatamente seu comportamento, ela e Rachel diziam que era porque eu era nova nisso tudo. Mas me acostumaria com o tempo. Eu toque levemente seu braço, e falei baixo pra que ninguém ouvisse.

- Para de encara-los! Eles vão reparar. - ela sorriu pra mim e acenou com a cabeça. De repente ela parou no meio do caminho, seus ombros ficando rígido e os olhos alertas.

Tinha acontecido alguma coisa, eu me virei de frente pra ela, observei seu rosto tenso por um segundo, depois a puxei para o canto do corredor, e falei baixo e rápido.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela apenas sussurrou. - Vampiro – Foi aí que eu senti o cheiro. Um cheiro forte e intenso de vampiros, mas esse era diferente, era mais doce e era mais agradável. Eu dei um passo involuntário pra trás. Quem eles seriam, será que perceberiam o que nós eramos? Eu esperava que não apesar de tudo ainda eramos parecidas com humanos, tínhamos um coração batendo e sangue e tudo mais, nem eramos venenosas nem nada. Não, iria ficar tudo bem, eu sabia disso. Precisava acreditar nisso.

- calma, respira Chelse! Não vai acontecer nada, ninguém vai reparar em nós. Parecemos humanas esqueceu? - ela demorou cerca de 14 segundos para conseguir relaxar a espressao, mas os ombros continuavam rígidos. Eu sorri encorajando-a e a puxei pela mão, as pessoas já nos olhavam paradas no corredor, a escola agora cheia. - Vamos?

Ela apenas forçou um sorriso e me seguiu. Chegamos na sala e eu vi, uma garota pequena de cabelos arrepiadas, suas feições eram tao muidas que quase parecia uma criança, ela era incrivelmente bonita, parecia uma fadinha, estava sentada no canto da sala. Ela nos olhou por alguns segundos os olhinhos dourados brilhando e depois percebeu que eu tinha visto ela nos encarando, sorriu amigavelmente e virou o rosto, eu suspirei aliviada com isso, nos sentamos no fundo da sala.

Eu ranquei uma folha de um dos meus cadernos e rabisquei: _Viu a pequena? Ela nem nos observou. Relaxa Chelse, vai ficar tudo bem._

Ela pegou o papel e sorriu pra mim depois de ler, porém eu ainda conseguia ver em seu olhar pertubação e... terror? A aula foi totalmente entediante. Passamos o resto da manha ate o intervalo assim, sem encontrar mais nenhum vampiro nas outras aulas. Mas ainda sentia um cheiro concentrado de vampiro. Tinha que ter mais, eu podia sentir o cheiro!

Nos sentamos numa mesa pequena no canto do refeitório. Discutindo distraídas qual era o casaco que mais combinava com as bota de camurça marrom que ela comprou ontem quando o cheiro nos locautio de novo. Dessa vez era MUITO forte, eu olhei ao redor procurando e foi quando eu vi, um grupo de vampiros entrando.

Um grandão de cabelos pretos, parecia assustador, mas tinha um sorriso confortável no rosto; estava de mãos dadas com uma loira, alta, linda; eu senti um golpe na minha auto-estima. Mais atrás vinha a pequena fadinha, estava com os braços entrelaçados com um garoto loiro alto, que parecia desconfortável. Ela nos olhou novamente e sorriu, eu continuei observando, foi quando um garoto incrivelmente lindo entrou. Seus cabelos castanhos numa desordem linda, era alto levemente musculoso, os olhos de um dourado incrível, ele me olhou por um instante, e eu senti todo meu sangue indo pro rosto. _Estranho, eu não coro, tipo assim, NUNCA! _Pensei.

Olhei confusa pro rosto da Chelse, ela olhava para os vampiros parecendo totalmente apavorada, eu percebi o medo no olhar dela, mas eu não entedia o porque de tudo aquilo. Eles não estavam nos observando, nem pareciam ter notado que eramos diferentes. De repente, Chelse se levanto parecendo perturbado e disse de um jeito apressado, cuspindo as palavras. Como se quisesse sair dali o mais rápido possível

- Bella, me desculpe. Mas eu não to me sentindo muito bem, eu tenho que ir, me perdoa – ela me abraçou rápido e me deu um abraço meio forte demais, quase parecia uma despedida o jeito como ela me segurou e afagou meus cabelos. Eu retribui o abraço ainda mais confusa e a observei ir embora. Estranho...

Meu próximo tempo era Biologia, e agora que Chelse tinha ido embora eu teria de sentar com alguém provavelmente; eu me senti tão estranha, com um pressentimento tão ruim sobre tudo aquilo que acabei me atrasando para a aula de biologia. Cheguei ofegando na sala depois de correr todo o caminho. Entreguei meu horário pro professor, ele graças aos céus não me fez me apresentar a turma, já que estava atrasada apenas me indicou um lugar pra eu me sentar, o único vazio.

Eu gelei, o único lugar disponível era do lado da droga do vampiro mais LINDO que eu já tinha visto? Só podia ser brincadeira!

Eu olhei rapidamente pela sala procurando outro lugar, mas não tinha. De repente percebi que era idiota, eu não devia ter medo. Eu não ia admitir isso em voz alta, mas eu queria ir pra lá, queria conhece-lo. Eu estava curiosa sobre ele. Pra ele eu seria apenas mais uma humana. Era só não deixar nada de errado escapar. Só isso.

Respirei fundo e me dirigi até a mesa, me atrapalhei com os olhares que as pessoas me lançavam, e acabei tropeçando em meus próprios pés. Porque me olhavam tanto?

Me sentei o mais natural que pude na cadeira, apesar de todo o nervosismo que estava sentindo. Olhei para o menino do meu lado e ele me encarava com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Parecia confuso e frustado. Novamente, eu corei e virei rapidamente o rosto, será que ele tinha percebido alguma coisa? Porque ele me olhava daquele jeito? Eu estava perdida? Já?

Arrisquei olhar pelo canto do olho pra ele de novo e ele continuava me encarando. Ele ia mesmo continuar me olhando sem falar nada? Fala sério

juntei toda a minha coragem e me virei totalmente para ele, e sorri.

- oi

Ele olhou por cerca de 2 segundos, e depois retribui meu sorriso. MeoDeus !!! eu me senti tonta por alguns segundos. Eu nunca tinha visto nada tao lindo como esse garoto sorrindo. Era como s pudesse iluminar todo o meu dia, _Meo Deus, por favor que eu não esteja babando! E que ele não perceba! _Pensei de repente.

- eu sou Edward Cullen prazer. Qual o seu nome? - ele perguntou sorrindo daquele jeito que me fazia perder o ar

precisei de um minuto pra me recuperar, até que percebi que ainda não tinha respondido.

- Isabella Swan, prazer – eu disse corando, cara! Porque que eu disse meu nome completo? Eu nunca fazia isso! Será que ficar perto desse garoto fazia eu ficar totalmente retardada?

- gostando da escola, Bella?

Espera. Eu não tinha dito meu nome completo? Como ele sabia que eu gostava que me chamassem de Bella? Eu não tinha falado com muita gente nessa escola, a não ser com um garoto chamado Mike, na aula anterior. Mas ele não parecia ser amigo desse Edward.

Olhei para ele confusa.

- como você sabe?

Ele me olhou confuso também

- o que?

- Porque me chamou de Bella?

- não é assim que você gosta que te chamem?

- sim – respondi ainda confusa.

Me virei pra frente, o professor tinha começado a falar; ele parecia querer que fizéssemos alguma experiencia com o microscópio, identificar as fases da mitose. Eu já tinha feito aquilo, seria fácil.

- Primeiro as damas. - disse Edward me estendendo o microscópio, eu nem percebi que ele já tinha armado o equipamento.

Olhei pra ele por um segundo, ainda abobalhado cm a sua beleza, depois olhei rapidamente pelo microscópio.

- Profase – eu disse com confiança

- posso ver? - ele perguntou.

Assenti com a cabeça. Ele olhou por um minuto depois escreveu no papel com uma caligrafia elegante. Rapidamente trocou para a próxima, e falou baixinho. - Anáfase.

- posso ver? - perguntei curiosa. Ele foi ainda mais rápido que eu!

Ele empurrou o microscópio pra mim ao mesmo tempo que eu estendi a mão para pegar. Nossas mãos se tocaram por um instante e ele rapidamente puxou a mão. A mão dele era fria, mas nem tanto. Já estava acostumada a tocar vampiros. Mas ele pareceu confuso com o nosso toque. Droga! Dei mole, eu deveria ser mais fria que uma humana, mas não tao fria quanto um vampiro. Provavelmente agora ele já duvidava que eu não era normal.

Terminamos o trabalho em silêncio. Logo não havia mais o que fazer.

- Então, Bella. Porque você se mudou pra Forks? - ele perguntou de repente.

Ta legal, eu suspirei por um minuto, eu teria que ter cuidado pra não pisar na bola de novo. - minha mãe, eu e minha irmã morávamos na Rússia. Mas parece que ela se cansou do lugar e veio para esse estado, porque uns amigos moram aqui perto. Devemos ficar aqui por alguns anos porém. - pronto, era plausível , eu acho. Não muito inteligente, mas dava pra acreditar.

Ele pareceu digerir a história por alguns segundos. E sorriu.

- está gostando da cidade? Aposto que é bem diferente de onde você veio.

- na verdade, não é nada mal. - eu sorri – diferente é pouco! Eu vivia numa cidade grande, aqui é praticamente um cubículo!

Ele riu e concordou com a cabeça. Eu olhei nos olhos dele imaginando o que ele estava pensando. Péssima idéia. Aqueles olhos dourados, agora estavam tão puros, com um ar divertido. Que eu novamente esqueci de respirar. Eu devia começar a tomar cuidado com ele, ou eu acabaria babando na frente dele!

O sinal tocou me acordando e me tirando do transe daquele olhar. Ele levantou graciosamente e me lançou um sorriso divertido.

- Adeus Bella, a gente se vê por aí.

- Tchau – eu disse mio tarde, mas tive certeza que ele ouviu.

Sai da sala flutuando. Primeiro eu tinha feito uma amizade, tudo bem. Ele não era humano então não devia contar, mas fala sério! Segundo, eu consegui interagir com os outros sem ninguém suspeitar. Nem mesmo um vampiro! E terceiro: e conheci o vampiro mais gato do universo. Eu tava louca pra contar pra Chelse. Que tinha sumido misteriosamente depois do intervalo.

Eu cheguei no estacionamento e meu carro estava lá, a Chelse devia ter ido correndo, ela adorava correr. Todos nós gostávamos. Mas ela teria que se explicar quando eu chegasse em casa. Porque que ela saiu daquela maneira? Ela fugiu mesmo dos Cullen? Aqueles vampiros que nem perceberam o que eramos? A família com o vampiro mais perfeito e encantador que eu já tinha visto?

Eu cheguei em casa feliz com todo o meu dia. Tirei meu casaco de couro preto e atirei distraidamente no sofá da sala. Corri até o escritório da minha mãe, onde ela gerlamente estava. Mas estava vazio. Estranho. Procurei parar e escutar onde havia barulho para eu tentar localiza-la mais fácil. Havia um barulho vindo do quarto dele, era uma fungada. Como se ela estivesse chorando. Mas ela não chorava! Era uma vampira!

Corri até lá e bati na porta. - Mãe? Ta tudo bem? - depois de não ouvir ninguém responder eu pus a cabeça pra dentro.

Ela estava deitada na cama encolhida como uma bola, eu nunca havia visto ela assim. Era como eu costumava ficar. Deprimida. Eu nunca percebi como era agonizante ver alguém que voce amava sofrendo. Eu corri e me joguei ao lado dela, deitando ao seu lado. Afagando seus cachos castanhos, tentando entender aquilo.

- mãe. Me conta. O que aconteceu? Porque voce ta assim? Cade a Chelse? - ela deiva estar com a Rachel, ela não devia deixa-la chorando assim, ela não veio pra casa?

Rachel me olhou por uns segundos, segundos totalmente agonizantes. O rosto dela parecia caido, como se tivesse desmoronaro, ainda estava linda é claro. Mas não de um jeito feliz. Ela fungava sem lágrimas. E me respondeu numa voz baixa e que falhou duas vezes.

- Chelse – ela murmurou, depois suspirou e juntou folego, apesar de não precisar. - Ela foi embora, Bella. Ela nos abandonou.

Parecia que eu tinha levado um choque! O que tinha contecido? Ela não disse que ia para casa? Por que ela foi embora? Isso não estava certo? Foi por causa dos Cullen? Mas eles não fizeram nada com ela, Chelse esteve comigo o tempo todo. Eu não conseguia entender.

- Por que? - foi só o que eu consegui murmurar.


	2. Depressão

**N/A:** Espero que você gostem , nem sei se ta bom. Mas dei o melhor de mim pra passar minhas idéias pro papel, e cara. Isso não é exatamente fácil. Rs.

**----x----**

_- Chelse – ela murmurou, depois suspirou e juntou folego, apesar de não precisar. - Ela foi embora, Bella. Ela nos abandonou._

_Parecia que eu tinha levado um choque! O que tinha acontecido? Ela não disse que ia para casa? Por que ela foi embora? Isso não estava certo? Foi por causa dos Cullen? Mas eles não fizeram nada com ela, Chelse esteve comigo o tempo todo. Eu não conseguia entender._

_- Por que? - foi só o que eu consegui murmurar._

**----x----**

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Isso só podia ser um sonho. Não! Um pesadelo! Eu me lembrei do brilho perturbado, quase aterrorizado de Chelse na hora do almoço. A velocidade com que ela saiu, com que ela me abandonou. Então era isso, ela não viria pra casa, nunca mais. Ela nos abandonou, mas eu queria saber o porque! Ela sempre me pareceu muito ligada a nós, isso não estava fazendo a droga d sentido nenhum.

Eu apertei com mais forças meus braços ao redor de minha mãe. Porque não importava o que estivesse acontecendo ou o quão confusa eu pudesse estar. Eu não faria o mesmo que Chelse, eu não a abandonaria, ela foi a única que me ajudou, e eu nunca poderia deixar de retribuir isso. Mesmo que isso custasse minha existência.

- mãe – eu falei o mais baixo e carinhosamente que consegui. Foi meio dificl, já que no momento apesar de tudo eu estava terrivelmente frustada e com um vontade totalmente anormal de gritar; eu nunca ficava assim, por mais triste ou deprimida, eu não deixava essas emoções fluírem assim. Era tão estranho como de repente desde que eu cheguei a essa cidade com cara de ovo, eu estava experimentando emoções mais fortes que o normal - você quer me contar o que aconteceu? Eu estou tão confusa! Por que ela fez isso? Ela te falou o motivo? - suspirei – ou você prefere que eu fique aqui com você até você se acalmar, eu posso esperar até você querer falar.

Ela me olhou com os olhos de repente emocionados.

O que? Ela não esperava uma reação assim? Ela esperava algo diferente? Algo ruim? Ela achava que eu a abandonaria? O que diabos podia ter acontecido? E porque todo mundo tava agindo como maluco? Vampiros podem ficar malucos?

Ela me apertou com força nos colocando sentadas. E me olhou no fundo dos olhos. Seus olhos dourados de repente penetrantes.

- Bella, eu sei que nem eu nem... - ela apareceu ter que se esforçar pra disse aquele nome sem cair e desmoronar de novo – nem Chelse nunca te contamos a história dela, mas entenda eu não me achava no direito de contar uma história, uma vida que não era minha. Não parecia correto! Mas acho que agora você precisa saber, pra você poder entender porque de ela ter ido, nos deixado. Não foi totalmente crueldade da parte dela, eu até entendo, um pouco. Só não... não... não consigo deixar de sentir falta dela...

Eu apertei as mãos dela que agora seguravam as minhas.

- mãe, eu nunca as forcei a me contar nada, eu não me preocupava com isso. Mas eu gostaria de saber se for realmente necessário

- Chelse antes de ser transformada, tinha uma vida, uma família todo um futuro; ela foi atacada por um vampiro quando caminhava numa noite, ela entrou numa rua meio deserta, e antes que pudesse perceber estava cercada. Eu quase cheguei tarde demais, eu a salvei. Foi a única vez que eu precisei matar alguém vampiro ou humano. - ela suspiro de novo, desnecessariamente. Parecia estar esgotada. - mas ela já avia sido mordida, então fiquei com ela durante toda a transformação, ela quando acordou se desesperou, ela não queria ser aquilo. Ela não queria acreditar que tinha perdido tudo. E agora estava a uma eternidade sem razão pra viver. Ela estava apavorada, ela fugiu. E é claro que não a impedi, ela merecia entender por si só, perceber o que era aquela vida... Eu a encontrei alguns anos depois, estava jogada num canto toda machucada e meio desfigurada. Foi uma cena horrível. Ver alguém que eu salvei, alguém por quem eu senti compaixão desde o primeiro instante daquele jeito. Por uma segunda vez cuidei dela, e dessa vez quando ela voltou ao normal ela não fugiu, ela me agradeceu.. e prometeu... prometeu que não iria mais fugir, a não ser que realmente precisasse, não iria mais me abandonar.

Eu olhei pra Rachel meio atônita – mas como? Ela é como eu, certo? Ela é meio humana! - eu tinha certeza que ela era! Ela dormia, ela tinha um coração batendo, ela té podia comer comida humana se quisesse.

Rachel me olhou percebendo minha confusão – espera querida – Ela afagou delicadamente meus cabelos – Eu vou chegar nessa parte.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, não sabia se conseguia falar mais.

- Ela não queria, não conseguia aceitar o que era. Então um pouco antes de você se juntar a mim ela pediu permissão para fazer uma viagem, ela queria tentar encontrar um jeito. Qualquer jeito de voltar ao normal. Ela queria tentar voltar a ser humana, ou pelo menos o mais humana que conseguisse. Ela ficou fora por apenas cinco anos. Mas quando voltou estava do jeito que você conhece, meio humana, meio vampira. Ela me explicou resumidamente, que encontrou um grupo de meio humanos que viviam com um vampiro, ela fez amizades com alguns mestiços, eles faziam experiencia pra tentarem serem apenas humanos, escondidos do vampiro criado é claro, aquele que se denominava pai dos mestiços. Eles testaram nela e deu certo. Em parte é claro, mas pra ela pra era alguma coisa. Então ela voltou pra mim, e apenas 2 anos depois, você chegou.

Rachel me olhou por o que eu pudi perceber ser uns 2 minutos, estávamos em silencio, eu absorvendo a informação que tinha acabado de receber. Quando ela apertou minhas mãos com amis força;

- respire, Bella. Ainda é meio humana esqueceu, precisa respirar – ela sorriu, imagino que pra tentar aliviar a tenção, mas ainda estava ali, a tristeza a dor, ainda não tinham deixado seu olhar.

Eu apenas senti as lágrimas descendo pelo meus rosto. Então era isso. Por isso ela tinha tanto medo, tanto horror a vampiros. Um deles destruí sua vida, e outros quase a mataram. Era o suficiente realmente pra os odiar. Pra odiar o que ela era.

De repente eu senti que faltava alguma coisa.

- Rachel, então foi por isso que ela foi embora? Por causa dos vampiros que estudam em Forks High School? É isso? - era óbvio que sim, mas eu queria precisava ouvir. Pra ter certeza de que ainda não estava louca!

Ela assentiu e me abraçou. Meo Deus, aqueles vampiros idiotas tinham expulsado da minha vida minha melhor amiga. Mas então porque que apesar disso, apesar de toda essa historia eu ainda não conseguia odia-los. Ficar com raiva deles. só conseguia lembrar dos olhos dourados e penetrante de Edward Cullen, droga ! Eu o conhecia a um dia e parecia que estava caidinha por ele, e logo agora. Quando tudo que eu achava ser minha vida minha existência estava desmoronando. Eu precisava resistir a isso tudo. Mais deprimida eu não podia ficar.

De repente, eu comecei a soluçar eu estava chorando de novo. Rachel me abraçou com mais força e ficamos assim por o que me pareceu horas. Abraçadas lamentando e nos confortando. Esperando que o futuro nos fosse melhor.

**----x----**

Tente o máximo possível ficar bem, mas foi difícil Faltei dois dias seguidos, mas no terceiro Rachel apareceu de manhã antes do horário da escola me acordando.

- Querida, vamos. Está na hora da escola. Você tem de se recuperar. - ela afagou meu rosto carinhosamente. Me reconfortando. - eu também não estou bem, mas precisamos seguir em frente, quando ela estiver pronta ela volta. Temos toda a eternidade pra espera-la. E quando ela voltar estaremos de braços abertos, você sabe disso. Prometa-me, prometa-me que vai tentar ficar melhor. Não quero te ver assim!

Eu apenais enxuguei uma lágrima solitária que havia caído no meio de seu discurso e assenti. Eu iria tentar , tentar mais uma vez. Tentar ser feliz, apenas para não deixa-la assim, ela não merecia ficar sofrendo por mim também, a dor dela já era suficiente.

Tomei um banho quente, deixando a água cair lentamente pelo meu corpo, não estava com vontade nem de usar minhas habilidades vampíricas Então fiz tudo num rítimo lento e humano. Fui até o closet e peguei uma calça jeans e uma bata preta, um casaco preto e um cachecol branco e preto apenas pra dar alguma cor. Eu estava com vontade de ficar de luto! Então peguei minhas botas pretas sem salto, é claro, nunca usava roupas que pudessem me causar acidentes. Eu já fazia isso sozinha. Ignorei a comida humana. Iria caçar mais tarde, estava quase na hora. Já conseguia sentir a falta de sangue se tornando mais urgente que o normal.

Quando cheguei na escola entrei na sala e me sentei na ultima cadeira, querendo ficar sozinha e tentar parecer humana. Bom, mas parece quê algumas pessoas não conseguiam sentir a nuvem de depressão eu pairava sobre mim.

- Oi, Bella

Era Mike Newton, estava vindo na minha direção com um sorriso feliz no rosto, parecia mesmo feliz em me ver. Esse garoto devia ser louco. Eu não passava nenhuma felicidade no momento.

- oi – respondi com a melhor voz normal que pude.

- Como você tá? Você falto esses dias porque? - fui bombardeada pelas peguntas! Droga! Eu esqueci de bolar uma historia, e realmente não tinha nenhuma Então antes de começar a gaguejar, fui surpreendida por uma voz totalmente adorável chamando meu nome. Parecia quase cantada. Me virei abruptamente pra onde vinha a voz. Era a pequena, a vampira fadinha, como eu a apelidei.

- Bella! Que bom que você veio! - Ela disse me puxando pela mão e me levando pra longe de Mike, eu estava confusa demais pra falar alguma coisa. Então apenas dei um aceno pra Mike e me deixei ser arrastada. O que ela queria? Me fazer mal? Om pior do que já estava não podia ficar.

Ela me soltou quando chegamos no corredor que estava quase vazio. E falou numa voz baixa o suficiente, que se eu não fosse mio vampira não ouviria.

- Meo Deus, desculpa por ter te puxado desse jeito, mas eu vi que você ia acabar falando besteira e começar a chorar na frente do garoto. Isso ia deixar ele totalmente assustado – ela disse dando risinho.

Eu a olhei de olhos arregalados. Como assim ela viu? E por que essa vampira estava falando comigo? Espera! Ela tinha me ajudado então?

- visto? - foi só o que consegui dizer, numa voz igualmente baixa.

Ela pareceu perceber que ainda não tinha se apresentado nem nada e me estendeu a mão. Eu olhei pra mão dela por um segundo depois a apertei firmemente. Ela me puxou pra um abraço inesperado, e só conseguir ficar de olhos arregalado de novo. Quem era essa baixinha afinal?

- Desculpe! Eu sou Alice Cullen, irmã do Edward. - ela deu risinho, que mais parecia sininhos e batendo com o vento – Uau! Voce é diferente, você não é humana, mé? Tenho certeza que não. Sua pele... é diferente.

Eu continuei a olhando atônita.

Eu tentei descobrir alguma coisa por mim mesma, já que parecia que ela não ia falar. Eu já tinha dado mole, e logo pros únicos vampiros que eu conhecia! Agora ela concerteza saberia que eu não era humana, e bom ela me ajudou. Eu não tinha certeza absoluta disso. Mas ela me passava... confiança, eu não tinha vontade de discordar daquilo, eu só acreditava nela.

Então só apontei pra ela e falei , tentando fazer minha voz não falhar, em vão

- vampira?

Ela riu de novo. E assentiu.

Eu absorvi aquilo, certo. Eu já sabia, mas se ela confirmou então devia mesmo confiar em mim.

- então... você viu que eu ia fazer o que?

- Oh! Certo, eu esqueci de te explicar, eu tenho um dom. Eu vejo o futuro... e eu vi que você não tinha extamanete o que falar, começava a chorar e o garoto, Mike certo? Ficava totalmente desesperado e sem saber o que fazer. A cara dele estava engraçada. Mas decidi que você não merecia passar por aquilo. Apesar de que eu prometi que não ia me aproximar de você ainda... mas quem liga, você precisava de ajuda, eu ajudei. Não é de certa forma errado, né?

Ela parecia estar falando a ultima parte consigo mesma. Ela tinha prometido pra quem não falar comigo? Mas eu não me importava, essa vampira, irmã de Edward. Me fazia me sentir confortável, e eu precisava disso agora então deixei ela me rebocar pra sentar ao lado dela. Enquanto ela murmurava que eu ficava engraçada quando ficava sem fala, e que seriamos boas amigas, pra sempre. E novamente não consegui discordar dela, ela parecia ser o tipo de pessoa confiável de quem eu podia ser amiga.

- Bella, se você vai ficar se socializando co humanos, é melhor começar a ter suas histórias na ponta da língua. Não pode deixar eles desconfiados. É perigoso. - ela sorriu pra mim

Eu retribui o sorriso. E assenti com a cabeça.

- é que eu não pensei muito nisso, só resolvi vir a escola e pronto. Não pensei que eles falariam comigo tão rápido, pensei que teria tempo de pensar em algo entre as aulas.

- tudo bem. - ela bateu na própria testa de um jeito exagerado, e olhou com curiosidade pra mim, falando mais baixo agora que o professor tinha começado a falar. - Mas então, eu esqueci de perguntar, exatamente o que você é? Eu posso sentir um pouco de cheiro de vampiro em você mas você também parece humana! Voce me deixa confusa. - ela riu de novo.

Resolvi que podia falar a verdade pra ela, já que ela também tinha me confidenciado coisas.

- Sou meio vampira, meio humana. Posso viver como humana, mas também tenho habilidade vampíricas. - Dei de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa - Algumas não tão apuradas como as de vampiros verdadeiros, é claro.

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados de empolgação.

- Sério? - Ela falou meio alto. O professor se virou para nós, com uma cara enfezada e parecendo irritado.

- Algum problema Senhorita Cullen?

Ela negou com a cabeça e se desculpou em voz baixa. O professor se virou novamente, e ela olhou pra mim sorrindo.

Ela puxou uma folha do caderno e rabiscou uma caligrafia elegante, parecida com a de Edward.

_Eu sabia que você era diferente! Mas aí, como o Edward não me contou isso? Quer dizer, ele sabe, né? Eu sei que vocês se dão bem._

Eu peguei o papel e dei uma risadinha baixa, depois arregalei os olhos. UAU! Eu estava mesmo rindo? Sério? Eu não imaginei que conseguiria rir tão cedo, então era obvio que Alice me fazia bem. Peguei a folha da mãe dela e rabisquei em baixo, no meu garrancho habitual, torcendo pra que ela entendesse.

_Ele não sabe, pelo menos eu acho. Acho que ele, assim como você, percebeu que sou meio diferente, mas não falou nada... e então... aquele outros vampiros, são o que? São da sua família ou clã ou algo assim?_

Escrevi desviando a conversa da relação Eu-Edward, concerteza eu iria falar alguma bobagem que acabaria entregando o fato de eu já estar babando pelo garoto. Tudo menos me entregar assim pra irmã dele!

Ela pegou o papel e escreveu meio rápido demais, perdendo um pouco da fachada humana que parecia ter desenvolvido.

_Eu, Edward e o Emmett (o grandão) somos irmãos. A loira é a Rosalie namorada de Emmett. E o loiro alto e diga-se de passagem lindo, é meu namorado... Edward é o único sozinho da família, mas acho que você pode fazer isso mudar. Moramos com Esme e Carlile, são nossos pais. Somos o clã Cullen, ou família, não importa. Chame como quiser._

Eu peguei o papel novamente e li. Ficando totalmente vermelha quando li a pequena insinuação quanto a mim e Edward. Ela só podia estar louca se achava que um deus aqueles ia se apaixonar por mim, louca. Tinha alguma coisa ali, alguma coisa que eu estava deixando passar. Só que eu não conseguia sacar o que era! Isso, essa sensação era TAO irritante!

O professor se virou abruptamente para nós de novo e eu vi o papel sumir, se fosse humana provavelmente não teria visto Alice arrancar o papel da minha mão e esconde-lo em meu caderno.

Ficamos em silêncio até a aula terminar, eu ainda sentia aquela sensação idiota de que estava deixando algo passar. Tinha a ver com aquele papel. Com a família de Alice eu tinha certeza... aqueles nomes não me eram estranhos...

A aula acabou e sai pras minhas próximas aulas, e percebi os outros Cullens em algumas de minhas aulas, nenhum deles se aproximou de mim para falar comigo, mas o grandão, Emmett me deu um sorriso bobo quando eu tropecei no corredor e tive de me apoiar na parede pra não cair de cara no chão Na hora do intervalo, eu estava me sentindo totalmente sozinha já, droga, Chelse me fazia tanta falta. Aquela mestiça idiota! Eu estava acabada ainda. E provavelmente ia demorar pra me recuperar, mas té que entendia ela, o medo dela aprecia quase tangível quando ela me deixou naquele mesmo refeitório Eu fui pegar uma bandeja de comida, adereço é claro... Jesica me encontrou no refeitório me perguntando porque eu faltei esses dias, eu menti dizendo que minha mãe tinha passado male então tive de ficar com ela em casa, ela também me perguntou a ausência de Chelse... essa foi difícil de explicar calmamente, eu ainda sentia o nó na minha garganta quando me perguntavam dela. Eu disse que ela tinha viajado pra encontrar uns familiares. E que não sabia quando ela voltaria. Jess, como me pediu pra que eu a chamasse, me guiou pra mesa onde Mike, e os outros estavam sentados. Quando Alice passou por mim me dando um abraço toda sorridente. Ela cumprimentou Jess com um sorriso, Jess pareceu confusa. O que? Alice não costumava falar com ela?

- Bella, de jeito nenhum que você vai sentar longe de mim. - ela disse já me puxando – você vai sentar comigo e com minha família, você vai adora-los. E você já conhece o Edward então vai se sentir mais confortável, eu posso ver. Vocês vão se dar bem, quase todos vão te adorar Bella. Ela foi falando, e já estávamos quase na mesa dela quando ela terminou. Espera!! ela disse quase todos? Quem não iria gostar de mim? Legal, agora era eu que tinha medo de vampiros!!

- pessoal, essa é a Bella. - ela disse puxando uma cadeira pra mim. Eles olhavam me olhavam, não apreciam confusos com minha aparição surpresa, Alice devia ter falado com ele sobre mim. A loira, Rosalie, e encarava como se me analisasse, não foi bem um olhar pra dizer a verdade. Foi mais uma encarada. Nada confortável!

- Senta aí. - Disse Emmett.

Eu obedeci, totalmente vermelha com os olhares de todos sobre mim.

- oi Bella, como vai? - Edward me perguntou, e eu cometi o erro de olhar em seus olhos, demorei uns 2 segundos pra me recuperar e responder. Me xingando mentalmente por ter pagando esse mico na rente dele e de TODA a família dele, e rezando pra minguem ter percebido.

- eu to legal, e você?- disse com um sorriso sem-graça.

- bem também. Sua mãe ta melhor?

Olhei pra ele confusa, como ele sabia da historia falsa da minha mãe doente? Eu resolvi dar de ombros.

- Ela está ótima, obrigada por perguntar.

- Que bom.

Todos foram muitos gentis comigo, menos Rosalie, que me ignorou elegantemente. E Jasper que parecia meio desconfortável com a minha presença. Os irmãos Cullens por outro lado foram bem legais, Emmett me zoou por todas as vezes que tinha me visto tropeçar naquele dia, Alice riu e já fazia planos pra sairmos no fim de semana.

- Bella, que tal sairmos nesse fim de semana, quer dizer você pode?

Eu sorri pra ela, talvez eu devesse ir, eles me faziam sentir bem, quase como se aquela nuvem de depressão ficasse mais leve; não sumia mais aliviava.

- Claro, o que você quer fazer?

- Compras. - Ela disse batendo palminhas como uma criança.

Aquele comportamento impulsivo, vicio por compras, droga! Aquilo me lembrava demais a Chelse. Eu senti um nó na garganta. E fiz uma careta pra reprimir as emoções que ameaçavam escapar. Acho que nenhum deles ia ficar bem me vendo desmoronando ali.

- Alice, deixa a garota. Você mal a conheceu e já quer arrasta-la pra um fim de semana de tortura no shopping!

Alice deu a língua pra ele. E ele riu, tacando num movimento rápido uma maça na cabeça dela. Ela desviou e a maça se espatifou na parede atrás de nós, fazendo um barulho um pouco alto. As pessoas se viraram procurando de onde tinha vindo, mas ninguém pareceu suspeitar de Emmett.

- Muito humano Emmett. - zombou Edward

Emmett riu, como se tivesse achando tudo muito hilário.

- então Bella, quer ir?

- não podemos fazer outra coisa? Se você não se importar é claro.

Ela fez uma careta de desagrado, mas logo concordou, refinando os planos pra o fim de semana.

- Hum.... podemos ir ver aquele filme que estreou no cinema em Port Angeles, que tal? Edward, quer vir junto? Você disse que o filme parecia interessante.

Edward, me deu um sorriso torto, antes de concordar. E eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida, com aquele sorriso. Legal coração, me entregue logo numa mesa onde todos são vampiros e podem ouvir claramente o som do meu coração.

Alice deu uma risadinha, paravelmente ela percebeu.

- claro, Bella você se importa?

- N-não... eu não me importo. - Eu disse que nem uma retardada.

Definitivamente eu estava me odiando hoje.

O sinal tocou e segui junto com Edward pra nossa próxima aula, que seria de biologia. A mesma, foi legal. Edward conversou comigo, e me deixou confortável. Pareceu perceber meu desconforto quando perguntou da minha amiga, Chelse. E logo mudou de assunto. Ele e Alice me acompanharam até a minha BMW.

Alice, olhou pro nada por um instante e de repente se virou pra Edward com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Edward, vamos logo Carlile e Esme estão pensando em ir caçar hoje, e querem saber se vamos com eles. - Seu olhar ficou sem foco novamente por um instante e ela olhou pra mim. - Melhor você ir com a Bella, ela vai caçar mais tarde hoje. Bella você se importa se ele for?

Eu sorri com a idéia de ir caçar com Edward.

- Claro que não, eu adoraria campainha – eu disse corando. Será que ele percebeu a ansiedade na minha voz tanto como eu percebi?

- então eu passo na sua casa as 20:00, Bella, que tal?  
Eu acenei com a cabeça. Me despedi deles e fui dirigindo pra casa distraída repassando a conversa sobre eu e Edward irmos caçar juntos hoje a noite. E de repente repassando a conversa no meu cérebro pude quase ouvir um estalo! Era tão óbvio que me senti uma idiota por não ter percebido antes...

"_Edward, vamos logo Carlile e Esme[...]" _Edward! Carlisle! Esme! Era isso! Eu conhecia esses nomes, eu não podia estar enganada! Eu tinha certeza. Carlisle, o médico. Como Alice havia me contado, esposa dele chamada Esme, e um filho chamado Edward!! eu já havia ouvido esses nomes. Rachel me contara, era isso. Carlisle havia sido o médico que salvou Rachel e Carlos, que os transformou em vampiros! Era isso! Eu tinha certeza absoluta. Incrível... De todos os vampiros do mundo eu conheci logo o clã dos que salvaram a vida da minha mãe. Eu mal podia esperar pra contar pra ela! E ainda tinha conhecido um vampiro que parecia feliz em ficar comigo, que iria caçar comigo hoje, seria um encontro... pelo menos pra mim parecia um. Será que ele pensava assim também?

Edward... por um segundo consegui me sentir feliz de novo, como se a nuvem de depressão tivesse sumido de repente, só de pensar nele!

**----x----**

**N/A:** Então é isso, já tenho umas idéias pro começo do terceiro capitulo... mas eu quero algumas reviews pra me animar...

não precisam dizer que ta bom, só me dêem uma luz

eu nunca sei se fico legal de verdade, e acho que como autora minha opinião não conta, né?

E Milla Mansen Cullen obrigada pela review... que bom que voce acho legal, significa muito pra mim ^^


	3. Nossa Clareira

Cheguei em casa e fui logo estacionando o carro, quase que animada. Eu não imaginei que ficaria assim tão cedo... mas pra mim, aquilo era uma notícia agradável, feliz.

Eu sabia que Rachel deveria estar no escritório dela, então corri até lá. Ela me olhou estranhando eu ter usado minhas habilidades, eu não as usava desde a partida de Chelse.

-Bella, o que aconteceu?

Eu dei um sorriso, não era totalmente natural; aquela casa ainda me trazia tantas lembranças de Chelse que não dava pra ficar de todo feliz aqui.

- eu descobri uma coisa que eu acho que você vai gostar. Conheci a família de vampiros hoje, eles falaram comigo. Foram legais e me confidenciaram que são vampiros, então acho que confiam em mim. - eu mordi o lábio, quando lembrei de Edward – e eu meio que já gosto deles.

Ela me olhou com um olhar meio desconfiado. Ela me conhecia melhor do que eu imaginava, percebi.

- Tem certeza que você gosto tanto assim da família? Ou foi de um membro da família? Sabemos que vampiros são incrivelmente encantadores...

Eu fique vermelha, é claro. Mas tentei desviar a conversa; é claro que eu falaria de Edward pra ela, mas esse não era o motivo de eu ter começado aquela conversa. Ri nervosamente tentando disfarçar.

- Sim, vampiros podem ser bem... adoráveis. Mas não é por isso que eu estou falando deles. Eles são realmente uma família. E eu acho, não, eu sei que você já os conhece.

Ela me olhou confusa.

Eu me ajoelhei ao lado da cadeira onde ela estava digitando no notebook, e sorri.

- São eles mãe, os vampiros que te transformaram, a você e ao Carlos. Agora tem mais gente na família; mas aqueles que estavam lá quando você foi transformada continuam na família.

Ela ficou por um momento sem fala, e vi seus adoráveis olhos dourados brilhando.

- É verdade?

Eu assenti.

- Eu preciso ve-los, a tantos anos que não tinha noticias deles. Foi a décadas atrás a ultima vez que nos vimos; Bella eles são realmente bons, agora eu acredito. Ainda estava meio apreensiva, admito. Mas agora... que eu sei que são eles, os Cullen! São uma boa companhia pra você, minha filha.

Ela disse afagando meu rosto feliz.

Eu sorri;

- Mãe, espero que não se importe, mas eu disse que iria caçar hoje a noite. Caçar com um deles.

Ela riu.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que você estava afim de um deles. A minha criança, olhe esse olhinhos castanhos... estão brilhando tanto!!

Eu corei furiosamente. Bom agora ela já tinha a confirmação. Malditos reflexos humanos!

- Bella, não me enrole. Conte... qual deles? Como ele é?

- É o Edward, mãe. Mas eu não sei se ele gosta de mim. - Porque ele gostaria? Eu era apenas uma mestiça, eu não era humana, não era vampira... eu era totalmente sem-graça, com meus cabelos meio lisos meio cacheados... Não tinha porque ele gostar de mim.

- Oooh, eu me lembro dele; um menino adorável, com um dom bastante peculiar também... vocês vão se dar bem, eu sei disso.

- Um dom? - Eu não sabia nada sobre isso ainda.

- Ele ainda não te contou? Bom, então vou deixar que você descubra sozinha. Ele deve te contar hoje.

Droga! Que tipo de dom seria esse? Eu não conseguia imaginar nada, mas estava totalmente curiosa agora.

- Você não pode me dar uma dica? Sabe que eu odeio ficar sem saber das coisas... - Fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro pidão;

ela negou com a cabeça.

Se era assim que ela queria. Me concentrei e passei mentalmente pra ela que me contasse.

Mas assim que ela percebeu o que eu estava fazendo ela me deu um empurrãozinho de leve no braço, mas que mesmo assim me fez me desequilibrar e cair pra trás. Ela riu.

- Nem pense em fazer isso comigo! Você não vai me manipular de jeito, criança!

Eu me levantei emburrada.

- Isso é muita maldade mãe!

Ela ainda estava rindo, e falou num tom de voz um pouco mais elevado pra que eu ouvisse do meu quarto.

- Querida, antes de você sair eu quero te ver, nem pense em ir sem me mostrar a roupa que você vai escolher.

É claro que nenhum humano normal conseguiria ouvir isso. Mas graças as minha habilidades nunca era um problema pra mim, então nos acostumávamos a falar bem baixo.

Eu fui pro meu quarto ansiosa demais pra ficar parada. Então resolvi entrar na computador e ficar olhando as coleções novas de algumas das minhas lojas favoritas, assim eu já saberia o que procurar quando fosse ao shopping. Revisei algumas matérias da aula. Era a minha primeira vez num colégio, eu ainda faria aquilo por toda a eternidade; mas não custava nada estudar um pouco.

Quando dei por mim já eram quase 7 horas, Edward apareceria as 8. Tomei um relaxante banho quente, lavei os cabelos e sai enrolada numa toalha pra procurar alguma coisa no closet. Por fim resolvi escolher algo que não fosse tao fácil de se destruir como blusas de cetim ou seda. Vesti uma calça jeans confortável e uma regata branca com um suéter preto por cima. Era confortável, o casaco era só um adereço que acabaria meio retalhado no final, então eu acabaria com a regata. Era sempre assim. Eu não era tao forte então não devia pegar animais perigosos; pegava animais lentos como cervos e viados. E passava longe de ursos ou coisas parecidas.

Estava sentada na minha penteadeira terminando de fazer duas tranças no meu cabelo, uma de cada lado. Quando eu vi um Edward sentada meio de lado na minha janela me observando; eu sorri pra ele, e ele me deu um sorriso torto de para o coração. Eu podia sentir meu coração acelerado no meu peito, devia estar parecendo o de um humano agora. Ele normalmente pareceria mais com um coração de passarinho.

Ele não disse nada só ficou me observando por uns segundos, olhando cada detalhe de mim. Ele estendeu a mão para que eu a pegasse e disse com um voz aveludada.

- Vamos?

Eu não pensei, não precisava. Ele podia me chamar pra ir pro inferno que eu não conseguiria dizer não a ele. Então apenas me levantei e peguei sua mão com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

**Edward PoV**

Eu corri até a casa dela, era quase fora da cidade. Mas não tão distante quanto a minha. Seu quarto no segundo andar com uma grande e convidativa janela. Eu subi até lá e me sentei no peitoral; lá estava ela. Sentada parecendo delicada, enquanto fazia duas tranças no cabelo longo e castanho. Eu fiquei ali sentado, imóvel e silencioso esperando que ela terminasse. Eu nem percebi, mas alguns minutos depois ela estava parada me olhando.

Ela sorriu pra mim, e eu dei um sorriso torto pra ela, seu coração acelerou quando ela viu meu sorriso. Aquilo me animou, ela realmente parecia gostar de mim. Alice já havia me dito, Bella seria minha e eu seria dela. Era nosso futuro. E eu já estava encantado por ela.

Eu estendi a mão pra que ela pegasse.

- Vamos?

Meu coração congelada, estaria acelerando agora se pudesse. Meu sorriso se alargou quando ela pegou minha mão sem hesitar. Pulamos da janela e começamos a correr em direção a floresta, ela era mais lenta que eu então ao invés de correr eu apenas a acompanhei.

Geralmente quando ela andava, ela era bem atrapalhada e tropeçava sempre, mas quando ela corria; era perfeitamente ágil, de um jeito incrivelmente delicado e confiante, chegava até a ser sexy.

Ela percebeu que eu a estava olhando, e virou o rosto pra me olhar também.

- O que foi?

- Não é nada... é só que você fica bonita quando está correndo.

Bem nessa hora seu adorável rosto pálido ficou totalmente ruborizado, e ela fez o que eu podia jurar que ela não iria fazer, ela tropeçou numa pedra, cambaleou e ia cair de cabeça numa rocha grande; quando eu a enlacei pela cintura e a coloquei firmemente vincada no chão.

Se antes ela estava ruborizada, agora estava totalmente vermelha. Ela virou o corpo pra ficar de frente pra mim olhando pro chão e murmurou um obrigada incrivelmente baixo.

Eu ergui gentilmente o queixo dela, e sorri.

- Não a de quê.

Ficamos nos olhando nos olhos por alguns segundos. E por aquele breve instante pude entender, pude sentir o que era se sentir verdadeiramente ligado a alguém. De repente ela corou de novo e desviou o olhar pra baixo, foi quando percebi que ainda a estava segurando pela cintura. Eu a soltei rapidamente, com uma cara de desculpas, quase culpado. Se ela desviou o rosto era porque ela não queria aquela proximidade de mim?

Ela olhou pra mim e riu da minha cara, imaginei. Segurou uma de minhas mãos e virou o corpo pra frente.

- Vamos?

Eu apenas sorri e a acompanhei. Passamos por uns cervos distraídos e ela atacou sem que eu percebesse. Ela pareceu ter que lutar com o cervo, ela não era tão forte. Ainda era meio-humana. Parecia tão frágil ali que tive de me segurar pra não ir ajuda-la. Me concentrei em um dos cervos maiores e o abati rapidamente. Quando terminamos, ela abateu mais um e eu mais uns 2. eu estava acostumado com tudo aquilo, então estava totalmente limpo. Mas ela, estava com o suéter preto todo retalhado e manchado de sangue.

- Uau! Como você conseguiu se sujar tanto?

Ela estirou a língua pra mim, e de repente começou a tirar o suéter. Eu parei de respirar.

Por baixo ela usava apenas uma blusinha branca de alças. Com as trancinhas e o corpo pequeno e proporcional, ela estava tão linda que eu tive de reprimir o impulso de ir até ela e toma-la pra mim naquele instante. Eu não podia fazer aquilo, não sabia se era o que ela queria também.

Eu suspirei.

- Bella?

Ela me olhou com curiosidade.

- Sim?

- Você já quer voltar? Ou se importa de ir a um lugar comigo? - Eu disse descarregando todo o meu olhar persuasivo sobre ela.

Ela pareceu ficar meio lerda por um minuto, os olhos perdendo o foco enquanto me encarava, o coração acelerado e descompassado. Eu já estava ficado preocupado quando ela pareceu voltar a si.

- Ahn? - Ela parecia confusa e meio corada.

- Bella? Você quer ir a um lugar comigo?

- Claro - Ela abriu um sorriso tímido pra mim.

Eu estendi novamente a mão pra ela, e ela a segurou novamente sem hesitar. Ela parecia confiar cegamente em mim. Corremos por alguns minutos em silêncio, quando estávamos nos aproximando da clareira; eu olhei pra ela, e ela já parecia estar vendo a linda campina, ela mau piscava.

De repente, Bella tropeçou numa raiz, e pela segunda vez naquela caçada eu a segurei antes que caísse; só que dessa vez eu a puxei pra mim deixando nossos corpos numa proximidade incrivelmente tentadora. Ela me olhou nos olhos, e naquele instante eu não tive dúvidas, seus olhos, agora dourados, era um eco dos meus... o desejo, a vontade, era tão evidente que eu quis me bater por não ter percebido antes. Eu apertei mais seu corpo junto ao meu, curtindo a calor que emanava do corpo dela. Ela apenas passou os braços ao redor de mim e encostou o rosto no meu peito.

Eu provavelmente não merecia aquilo, mas não conseguia evitar; era ela a razão da minha existência agora, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, seria qualquer coisa por ela. Tudo para vê-la feliz. Eu me sentia nas nuvens, ali na minha, não. Na nossa campina, com a mulher que eu amava nos meus braços.

Eu aproximei meu rosto do seu e falei em seu ouvido.

-Você não quer se sentar?

Ela lentamente desafundou o rosto do meu peito, e sorriu pra mim acenando com a a cabeça.

A puxei para um canto da campina, onde podíamos nos recostar em uma arvore.

A noite foi passando rápida, conversamos um pouco sobre tudo, Bella era muito animada as vezes. Principalmente quando falava de Rachel, sua mãe. Mas quando mencionei sua amiga, Chelse, seu semblante caiu um pouco.

- Ela viajou... – Ela disse mordendo os lábios hesitante. Parecendo meio triste e quase deprimida.

- Quando ela volta? – perguntei delicadamente, tentando entender o motivo dela ter ficado triste ao falar da amiga, enquanto brincava com suas tranças, que estavam caídas cobre meu colo. Eu estava sentado e Bella deitada com o rosto apoiada nas minhas pernas.

- Eu queria poder saber... – Ela disse fechando os olhos por um instante, parecia estar reprimindo o choro.

- Bella, está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a sua amiga? Você quer falar sobre isso? – Perguntei preocupado.

Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou por um longo tempo, uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu olho nesse instante. Eu me curvei um pouco sobre ela, enquanto limpava com a ponta de meus dedos. Eu afaguei delicadamente seu rosto... era tão macio, mas ainda era meio quente, não como um humano. Era uma temperatura agradável. Ela sorriu um pouco, e eu retribui o sorriso. Me abaixei sobre ela e dei um beijo em sua bochecha agora coradas, deixei meus lábios demorarem um instante a mais que o necessário em sua pele e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Não fique triste Bella, eu estou aqui com você; eu nunca quero te ver triste. Você fica linda quando sorri.

Eu senti todo o corpo de Bella se arrepiar e ficar rígido. Reações humanas eram tão fascinantes, resolvi experimentar e ver até onde eu conseguia ir com a Bella, sem que eu acabasse agarrando ela ali mesmo na nossa clareira. Deixei meus lábios fazerem o caminho da sua orelha, por todo seu maxilar, até o seu pescoço. Onde plantei um beijo. Agora seu coração estava totalmente descompassado.

Eu levantei o rosto para poder encarar seus olhos, estavam parecendo ouro liquido. Me encarando com um brilho adorável, ela parecia feliz agora. Emocionada. Eu dei um sorrido torto, nossos rostos s centímetros de distância. Fui descendo o rosto lentamente pra testar sua reação. Sua reação foi muito melhor do que imaginei, ao sentir minha intenção. Bella passou as mãos delicadamente sobre meu cabelo, sentindo a textura e puxou meu rosto pra si.

Nossos lábios pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente, como se fossem feitos para estarem sempre juntos, sua boca tinha a mesma urgência que a minha, o desejo, a fascinação. Eu a beijei docemente, mas depois deixei que nossos instintos se soltarem, tornando o beijo mais intenso. Eu afastei meu rosto quando percebi que Bella estava ofegando em baixo de mim, eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar dos meus lábios o sorriso torto que eu sabia que ela gostava, aquilo. Nosso primeiro beijo, foi perfeito. Algo que eu nunca imaginei poder sentir, eu sentia agora. E ela, aquela mestiça, a minha Bella, era ela que me fazia sentir tudo isso.

Ela agora me olhava com um sorriso nos lábios, parecendo fascinada. Ela levantou o corpo, ficando sentada, e me beijando de novo. Eu a envolvi pela cintura a puxando pra mim, ela passou os braços por meu pescoço e ficamos assim, ora nos olhando admirados, ora nos beijando; pelo que me pareceu horas. Quando o sol começou a nascer eu sussurei em seu ouvido.

- Ora de fingirmos sermos humanos de novo.

- Eu sou meio humana. – Ela disse rindo .

- Oooh. Eu sei disso – Mordisquei seu pescoço, e senti ela se arrepiar completamente.

- Você está se aproveitando de mim e das minhas reações involuntárias – Ela disse dando um tapa de leve em meu braço.

Eu ri.

- é claro. Agora a senhorita é minha. – Eu disse apertando meus braços ao redor dela.

- Sabe que eu poderia me acostumar com isso – Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do meu e mordia meu lábio inferior. Eu sorri, e arranquei-lhe um beijo longo.

Eu levantei e a puxei comigo.

- Então, eu acho que devo ir pra minha casa me trocar e a senhorita também, certo? – Eu não queria deixa-la, mas eram só algumas horas até nos reencontrarmos na escola.

- Acho que sim – Ela me abraçou forte, e me deu um beijo doce. – Até mais tarde Edward.

E ela estava correndo, antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer adeus. Eu corri pra casa apenas pra encontrar uma animada Alice me esperando na porta da varanda, com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- Edward! Me conta! Como foi, você me deve isso, se não fosse por mim vocês não teriam ido caçar essa noite.- Eu passei por ela, ignorando-a – Edward!

Ela estava ficando irritada, mas nada abalaria meu humor hoje. Eu não ficava feliz assim a um bom tempo. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar na razão de toda a minha felicidade, em seus lábios, seu corpo, seu sorriso...

**Bella POV**

Eu corri pra casa, eu mal podia acreditar. Tinha passada a melhor noite da minha vida, com o ser mais perfeito que já conheci. Se amar era isso, eu queria ama-lo pra sempre, por toda a eternidade. O jeito como ele fazia eu me sentir, como se no meio de toda a tormenta que minha vida tinha passado a ser, houvesse uma ilha de paz e serenidade. Uma ilha não, uma clareira. Sorri com esse pensamento.

Olhei o relógio quando pulei a janela do meu quarto, se eu não começasse a me apresar ia me atrassar pra escola. Tomei um banho quente rápido, por hábito. Coloquei uma malha preta que cobria toda a extensão das minhas pernas e pus minhas botas de camurças sem salto, com um vestidinho de mangas três quartos, vermelho. Era um pouco decotado e meio curto, mas não era indecente nem nada, peguei meu casaco de couro preto que estava jogado em cima de uma cadeira. Pentei rapidamente meus cabelos com as mãos e corri pra garagem pra pegar meu carro.

Mas logo fui parada ao passar pela sala.

- A senhorita acha que vai se safar de mim? – Rachel me perguntou tentando parecer severa, embora estivesse com um sorriso nos lábios. Imaginei que era por me ver feliz.

_Com certeza, mamãe. A senhora terá de esperar até eu voltar pra saber das fofocas._ Pensei pra que ela ouvisse, enquanto eu corria torcendo pra que ela não me seguisse e resolvesse arrancar a história agora mesmo.

Estacionei meu carro numa vaga ao lado do volvo prata de Edward, ele me esperava enconstado em seu carro. Parecia uma estátua de um anjo. Um anjo que sorria o meu sorriso torto ao me ver descer do carro indo ao seu encontro.

Eu não sabia exatamente como agir agora, o que eu era? A namorada dele? Eu devia abraça-lo e dar-lhe um beijo? Ou apenas agir como uma amiga normal? Enquanto pensava sobre isso me aproximei dele e parei em sua frente com um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

Ele riu, parecendo perceber minha relutância. E me puxou para um abraço, afundando o rosto nos meus cabelos ainda meio úmidos.

- Você tem um cheiro incrivelmente agradável – Ele disse num murmúrio baixo perto da minha orelha; eu me arrepiei e sorri com o comentário, ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo suspirar. Eu dei um passo pra atrás, me afastando dele.

Ele me olhou confuso. Eu mordi meu lábio tentando acalmar esse meu novo instinto que parecia sempre meio descontrolado quando estava perto de Edward, e sorri.

- Se você não quiser que eu te agarre o meio desse estacionamento é melhor parar com isso – Eu disse enquanto cogitava a possibilidade de eu realmente fazer isso.

- Sabe que essa não é uma má idéia – Ele sorriu, sustentando meu olhar.

Eu corei com seu comentário. Ele realmente queria me tirar do controle, mas uma escola não era o melhor lugar para aquilo.

Ele riu e começou a andar pra dentro da escola entrelaçando nossos dedos.

O dia correu normalmente, tirando o fato de eu ter sempre um deus grego alisando, afagando meu rosto, ou de mãos dadas comigo.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu nasci, eu me sentia realmente completa. Completa, amada, segura, feliz... em paz.

Edward era meu anjo. Meu milagre pessoal, ele podia não saber ainda, mas minha vida já estava em suas mãos, eu confiava nele. Confiava que ele estaria ali pra me ajudar a passar por tudo. Pela ausência da minha melhor amiga, pelos meus medos, medos que eu não mencionava a ninguém. Mas que provavelmente eu logo teria de contar a ele. Se alguém fosse realmente ficar tão próximo a mim, precisaria saber no que estava se metendo. Precisava saber os riscos que me envolviam, os motivos pra eu viver sempre com uma nuvem depressão sobre mim, esperando a chance perfeita pra começar a tempestade. Eu só esperava que ele continuasse comigo quando descobrisse. Eu não conseguiria viver mais sem ele. Eu tinha certeza disso. Se ele me deixasse, eu não ia me importar se os outros; meus eternos perseguidores, me encontrassem.

**----x----**

**N/A:** Poovo, vocês tão sendo MUITO crueis comigo, várias pessoas já adicionaram a historia a seus favoritos. E nada de deixar review! Poxa, você não sabem como eu fico perdida...

é minha primeira fic, eu nem sei se ta bom de verdade...

custa nada deixa uma review só!

Façam uma autora-novata-perdida feliz ^^

Chantal. Forks Cullen: Obrigada! De verdade , que bom que você gostou =D'

Gente, quem tiver afim de ser beta reader, é só falar...

eu iria adora ter um , rs


	4. De novo não!

A semana foi passando normalmente, eu poderia assegurar que definitivamente, foi a melhor semana da minha existência.

Desde o nosso beijo na clareira, Edward passava as noites no meu quarto, e eu adormecia em seus braços. É claro que não fazíamos nada além de nos beijarmos. Digamos que eu tinha uma mãe com super-audição me vigiando constantemente. Edward ainda ria discretamente às vezes quando lia a mente dela, sobre quando ela deveria vir no quarto interferir e verificar exatamente o que estávamos fazendo. Depois do dia em que Edward me contou que ela pensou que nós podíamos ter arrumado um jeito de fugirmos de sua constante vigilância pra fazermos _tudo _que namorados geralmente fazem, eu passei a manter a mente dela bloqueada, para o caso dela pensar em algo comprometedor sobre mim. Ela sabia exatamente o que eu sentia por Edward, eu havia contado a ela... mas é claro que eu evitei sequer comentar os detalhes sórdidos. Ela não precisava realmente saber daquilo.

Mas ainda sim, nos poucos instantes que eu estava sozinha. Eu ainda pensava nele, meu perseguidor, o ser que eu vinha desprezando por toda a minha existência... aquele que eu sabia que uma hora ou outra apareceria numa tentativa de me levar de volta; me fazer voltar a ser o monstro que eu evitava ser. Eu evitava o máximo pensar nisso. Porque sempre que eu pensava eu me preocupada que a hora pudesse estar ficando mais próxima, eu sabia que estava ficando próxima. Eu sabia que logo teria de contar a Edward, mas tinha tanto medo dele me abandonar. Eu não agüentaria aquilo, não agüentaria ter mais alguém me abandonando, ainda mais Edward. Eu não poderia existir sem minha vida, ele despertava a melhor parte de mim; eu não queria voltar a ser um monstro que matava não apenas por necessidade, que matava por obrigação, até mesmo por prazer. Me arrepiei com esse pensamento. Não. Aquilo não podia acontecer.

Eu estava sentada numa poltrona acolchoada vinho de uma loja no shopping de Seattle, Alice estava no provador enquanto eu esperava pra avaliar. Alice tinha me convencido a ir ao shopping com ela, e foi preciso muitos olhares suplicantes, caras-de-cachorro-perdido-sem-dono e gemidos da parte dela. Apesar de eu parecer meio chateada eu estava gostando, não tinha como ficar indiferente a toda a animação dela.

Alice, saiu do provador com uma mini-saia vermelha de couro incrivelmente curta, e uma blusa branca de gola alta, e frente única. Eu sorri; ela estava linda é claro, mas aposto que o Jasper ia arrancar aquela saia num instante, era minúscula!

- Aposto que o Jasper vai adorar essa saia – eu disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Alice deu uma voltinha e ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Ele provavelmente vai rasgá-la ao meio.

Eu arregalei os olhos, eu estava brincando sobre a parte de arrancar a roupa, será que Edward era tão agressivo assim? Eu corei ao perceber o que exatamente eu estava pensando.

Ela riu

– Sabe Bella, você namora com um vampiro agora, já devia ter se acostumado com isso... ou você ainda não sabe do que eu estou falando? – Ela disse com um sorriso muito malicioso no rosto.

- Edward e eu ainda não... chegamos nesse nível – eu ri – mas vampiros realmente são tão insensíveis com peças de roupa?

Ela riu e deu um pulinho sentando no braço de minha poltrona

– É claro, as sensações são muito intensas pra nós, Bella. Não da pra nós simplesmente pensarmos em nos controlar. E esse é exatamente um dos motivos pra eu e Rosalie comprarmos tantas roupas, elas não duram muito.

Eu ri desse comentário. Alice tinha se tornado uma das minhas melhores amigas, e em muitas vezes ela me lembrava Chelse. O que me deixava meio abalada, mas eu reprimia esses impulsos de tristeza e desespero pra quando eu estivesse sozinha. Alice era sempre divertida, e eu me permitia falar muita besteira perto dela, eu era simplesmente uma adolescente se divertindo quando estávamos juntas.

- Isso significa que eu vou ter de virar uma viciada em shopping como você? – disse fingindo desespero.

- Com certeza – ela disse estirando a língua pra mim. – vai experimentar esses Bella – ela disse me apontando alguns cabides que estavam pendurados pra eu experimentar.

Eu me levantei num pulo pegando a primeira peça sem nem perceber o que era até terminar de vestir. Era um vestido roxo que ia só até o meio da coxa; tinha umas mangas meio bulfantes, mas eram bem pequenas; com um decote redondo amplo que mostrava só a quantidade certa de pele. Era perfeito. Eu tinha de admitir, Alice tinha um gosto incrível pra roupas. Vesti umas sandálias peep toe pretas de salto que ela deixo num canto do provador e sai com as mãos nas cinturas andando de um lado pro outro rebolando, numa imitação pobre de modelo.

Ela riu e bateu palminhas como uma criança se divertindo com seu brinquedinho novo.

- Perfeeeeito! Bella, você tem que levar esse – Eu ri, e tirei o vestido ali mesmo ficando apenas de lingerie e saltos, enquanto ia até os cabides e pegava outro vestido. A sala de provadores era fechada, e só estávamos eu e Alice ali.

Peguei um vestido verde jade e Alice arranco da minha mão na hora.

- Não! Experimente primeiro essas aqui – ela me jogou uma saia rodada grafite e um corpete azul Royal.

Vesti ali mesmo, a corpete era fechada atrás, então pedi que Alice me ajudasse. Ri de mim mesma quando olhei no espelho. Era totalmente sexy. Definitivamente eu não usaria aquilo pra ir para a escola. Alice me olhou aprovando e pegou alguma coisa na bolsa.

- Bella, faça uma posse sensual pra combinar com a roupa – ela disse já apontando uma câmera fotográfica pra mim. Eu ri, aquilo era tão ridículo, fiz minha melhor cara de 'vem-quente-que-eu-to-fervendo' pra ela enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura e empinava os peitos que ficavam totalmente apertados naquele corpete. Ela riu aprovando e bateu umas 5 fotos enquanto eu ia rindo e mudando de pose, depois me jogou a câmera.

- Minha vez! – a pequena ainda estava com aquela mini saia e fez uma pose onde levantava levemente a beira do pano enquanto fazia cara de inocente. Era tão engraçado como já nos sentíamos a vontade uma com a outra até pra fazer besteira.

Passamos a tarde toda no shopping experimentando roupas sexys e tirando fotos bobas e algumas meio comprometedoras juntas. Estávamos no meu carro, com o banco traseiro lotado de sacolas de comprar, a maioria de Alice. Fomos pra casa de Alice, onde eu finalmente conheci Esme, uma mulher adorável com o rosto em forma de coração e os cabelos castanhos caindo em cascata e com um jeito incrivelmente maternal, e Carlisle que estava de folga do hospital onde trabalhava, ele era alto loiro e me passava o tipo de confiança que todo médico deveria passar.

Estávamos sentadas no quarto de Alice e Jasper, Alice no sofá e eu no chão acarpetado. Ela tentava me convencer a vestir uma das roupas provocantes que havíamos comprados só pra ver a reação de Edward quando me visse. Íamos ao cinema em Port Angeles, ver um filme.

- Bella! Por favor, vai ser divertido. Não é como se ele pudesse ter um ataque do coração nem nada, ele é um vampiro! – ela fazia um beicinho

- Alice... eu vou morrer de vergonha! Eu não vou conseguir nem encarar ele!! – eu tentava, em vão, fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- por favor, você sabe que no final vai me agradecer. Ele vai ficar totalmente doido quando te ver com aquelas roupas – ela fez uma cara de partir o coração.

Eu sabia que ela tinha razão, não que eu fosse admitir em voz alta. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu era uma tarada total. Resolvi me dar por vencida, mas preferi que ela pensasse que foi por causa da sua carinha e não por seu ultimo comentário.

- Tá legal, mas eu juro que se você exagerar em alguma coisa... eu vou usar toda a minha força de meio-vampira pra te bater! – eu disse fazendo uma cara bem malvada.

Ela riu e já foi me arrastando para o closet. Alice me usou como uma bonequinha, eu deixei que ela me vestisse; mas me recusei a usar uma tonelada de maquiagem como ela queria, só íamos ao cinema pelo amor de Deus.

Edward e Jasper estavam esperando no andar de baixo, eu podia ouvir eles assistindo televisão num volume incrivelmente baixo. Me olhei no espelho pela trigésima vez.

- Alice, tem certeza que essa blusa não é muito decotada? – eu disse enquanto reavaliava o corpete azul que Alice me obrigara a usar com uma calça jeans preta incrivelmente apertada.

- Não, Bella. Pela ultima vez ta ótimo! Toma – ela me jogou uma jaqueta preta, bom pelo menos dava pra tapar um pouco o decote com aquilo.

Desci a escada feliz por Alice ter me permitido usar tênis, depois de eu quase chorar na frente dela. Edward estava parado ao pé da escada me esperando; com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Eu nem me lembro exatamente sobre o que era o filme, já que eu e Edward não tivemos exatamente _tempo_ para vê-lo. Mas as poucas partes que eu vi pareciam interessantes. Edward deixou Alice e Jasper em casa com o carro, e seguimos para minha casa. Já era de madrugada quase, e apesar de adorar passar as noites com Edward, eu ainda precisava dormir.

Pulamos a janela do meu quarto, e eu fui pro banheiro por um pijama confortável. Voltei com um conjunto de short e blusa de manga, Edward já estava deitado na cama me esperando, ele sempre dormia comigo. Vê-lo ali na minha cama me esperando, despertou certos pensamentos não muito puros em mim, digamos assim. Eu sorri maliciosamente pra ele, e deitei ao seu lado; hoje tínhamos a casa só pra anos dois, já que minha mãe tinha ido caçar. Ela sempre ia pra lugares longe, ela gostava muito de animais selvagens, que eram difíceis de encontrar por perto.

- Quando será que minha mãe volta? – pensei alto, não queria que ela chegasse e nos pegasse no meio de um amasso ou coisa assim, seria constrangedor.

- Alice viu que ela vai voltar amanhã a noite – ele disse enquanto brincava com a franjinha da minha blusa. Eu sorri, o dom de Alice sempre vinha em boa hora. Foi nessa hora que lembrei, eu ainda não sabia qual era o dom de Edward, será que ele me contaria?

- Edward? Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – falei que nem uma imbecil.

Ele riu, e me puxou pra cima de seu corpo beijando gentilmente meu pescoço.

- O que você quiser.

- Rachel me disse que você tinha um dom peculiar; que dom é esse? – eu disse enquanto tentava me concentrar em algo que não fosse a boca de Edward no meu corpo, ou as mãos dele envolvendo minha cintura por dentro da blusa.

Ele mordeu de leve meu pescoço, antes de falar contra minha pele

- Eu leio mentes, Bella

Nessa hora todo o meu corpo ficou rígido e eu, literalmente, rolei de cima do Edward ao chão. Ai meo Deus! Ele lia meus pensamentos? Impossível! Eu tinha um escudo mental, meus pensamentos eram seguros... mas, e se ele conseguia ler? Eu fiquei totalmente vermelha.

- Você lê os meus pensamentos? – perguntei apavorada.

Ele me olhou com um misto de confusão e diversão nos olhos. Se inclinou na cama pra me olhar no chão.

- não – ele falou a palavra lentamente – Seus pensamentos são tão ruins assim?

Ele estendeu a mão pra me ajudar a subir na cama de novo. Eu suspirei aliviada enquanto voltava pro conforto de seus braços. Meus pensamentos não eram tão ruins assim; eu repensei os pensamentos que eu normalmente tinha perto de Edward. Ai. Eu tinha que agradecer e MUITO por ele não conseguir Lê-los.

Eu ri, pra disfarçar todo o meu nervosismo; e apoiei a cabeça em seu peito. Agora eu estava com sono, como se a ultima noite que eu passei acordada caçando com Edward, mais essa noite de hoje estivessem caindo em cima de mim de uma vez só. Beijei seu pescoço, inspirando lentamente seu cheiro. Eu poderia identificá-lo em qualquer lugar, pra mim, já era único.

- Boa noite, Edward. Fico feliz que você não esteja na minha mente – eu disse suspirando.

Ele afagou delicadamente meu rosto e pude ver um sorriso por meus olhos já entreabertos.

- Tudo bem, eu ainda posso te ouvir falar dormindo – eu senti um beijo na minha testa. Mas não me lembro de mais nada, só da inconsciência caindo sobre mim.

De início, tive sonhos normais. Desde que eu o conheci eu costumava sonhar com Edward, alguns sonhos eram totalmente doces, mas alguns não eram nada inocente. Mas teve algo de diferente essa noite, eu ficaria feliz se realmente estivesse ficado inconsciente, mas a vida nunca é completamente boa. Eu ouvi uma voz. Uma voz de soprano agudo, doce... eu conhecia aquela voz. Eu sabia que não era um sonho comum, ela estava sintonizada comigo; era a única pessoa que eu conhecia que podia falar comigo enquanto eu dormia. Era isso, se ela tinha algo pra me falar, era porque a hora estava chegando...

_Bella, que diabos você está fazendo? Onde você está? Por favor, tome cuidado... A hora está chegando irmã, e ele quer você. Ele quer que você fique na frente, ele quer que você nos comande. Ele sempre quis isso, e você sabe. Sabe que não adianta fugir, uma hora você vai ter enfrentá-lo. Não fique com medo, irmã; ou toda a sua existência será findada mais rápido do que você imagina... ele está querendo mandar o esquadrão de busca atrás de você... e você sabe o que isso vai significar, se prepare pra isso. Quando a hora chegar, eu te avisarei. Saudades, irmã._

Eu estava suando frio, isso não podia esta acontecendo, tão cedo...

- Bella, Bella! Você está bem? – Edward estava afagando meu rosto, tentando me acordar, imagino – Foi só um pesadelo. Não é real, Bella.

Eu queria tanto poder concordar com ele, mas era real. Era minha vida, eu estava acabada... senti as lágrimas rolando por meus olhos. Eu não queria que acabasse agora, eu tive tão pouco tempo com Edward, eu não quero perde-lo agora. Eu o abracei com força, escondendo meu rosto ensopada em seu peito. Eu não poderia mais desperdiçar um minuto com ele. Eu não ia ter escolha, eu teria de contar a verdade, ele não merecia ficar comigo, se arriscar por mim sem nem mesmo saber. Eu não podia enganá-lo assim.

- Ed-Edward – eu disse enquanto beijava cada parte de seu pescoço que eu alcançava – obrigada, Obrigada por estar aqui comigo. Mas é real. É real, me desculpa Edward; me desculpa por ter trazido toda essa bagunça pra sua vida. – eu estava soluçando, eu me sentia péssima. Eu não podia levar Edward pro poço comigo.

- Calma Bella – ele me colocou sentada, espremida contra seu corpo, afagando ternamente meu braço – Bella, eu não sei do que você ta falando, você não trouxe bagunça pra minha vida, Bella. Você me deu uma vida. Antes de você eu era só uma pedra viva, sem emoções reais; mas agora – ele me beijou levemente - isso! É real. Eu nunca vou me arrepender por nada disso, Bella. Não importa o que seja, eu vou estar com você. Eu não vou te abandonar nunca.

Deus, eu não merecia aquilo; eu não sabia se ele ia manter o discurso quando soubesse a verdade, mas por enquanto eu não tinha forças pra encarar a realidade. Eu não queria. Eu puxei minhas pernas pra cima, abraçando meus joelhos.

Ele me apertou mais, e eu chorei a madrugada inteira. Eu não sabia se tinha conseguido dormir de novo; só me lembro da dor, todas as dores que eu tinha tentando esconder, toda a nuvem de depressão se tornando densa e pesada sobre minha cabeça, eu não tinha mais força pra resistir aquilo. Então só chorei e deixei que tudo me espremesse; a única coisa boa era a presença de Edward ao meu lado, ele era a minha vida; era a única pessoa que estava ao meu lado agora.

Eu passei a manhã seguinte inteira na cama, abraçada com Edward. Quando já era de tarde eu me levantei e tomei um banho quente, lavei meu rosto e pus uma roupa confortável.

- Edward, você pode ir comigo em um lugar? – ele assentiu levemente apertando minha mão.

- Eu já disse Bella. Eu vou com você aonde você quiser. Sempre – ele beijou minha testa. Eu suspirei e tentei sorrir pra ele, mas isso não pareceu sair certo, eu não conseguiria sorrir nem se eu quisesse – Aonde você que ir?

- Eu quero ir num lugar aonde eu já deveria ter ido, eu quero... eu quero tentar sentir o máximo que eu puder da presença da Chelse. Ela sempre estava comigo nessas horas; eu sei que isso pode me fazer mal, mas eu quero tentar.

Era óbvio que isso era uma péssima idéia, se eu mal conseguia falar dela sem chorar... mas era verdade, Chelse sabia minha história, ela tava sempre do meu lado me dando força. Entramos silenciosamente no quarto dela, eu respirei fundo sentindo seu cheiro. Que saudades que eu tinha dela. O quarto estava intocado, nem eu, nem Rachel nunca entramos aqui desde que ela se foi. Eu me joguei em sua cama já chorando, e apertei com força um de seus travesseiros.

- Volta, por favor, Chelse volta logo – eu solucei baixinho. Eu queria tanto que ela voltasse, ela tinha me prometido! Ela prometeu que quando a hora chegasse estaria do meu lado me defendendo, porque que ela tinha saído tão apressada, sem nem mesmo se despedir. Aquela mestiça idiota!

Edward deitou de conchinha ao meu lado e cantou uma música que eu não conhecia, era tão doce, tão linda. Eu me acalmei um pouco e me virei pra ele, abraçando ele o mais forte que consegui. Eu tinha sorte de tê-lo aqui.

- Eu sei que você deve estar confuso agora, Edward. Mas eu juro que eu vou te contar o motivo, o motivo de tanto medo – eu disse olhando nos seus olhos; pareciam assustados, perturbados, eram quase agoniados. Será que era por minha causa? Eu tava o fazendo sofrer?

- Eu vou esperar, Bella – ele me beijou delicadamente. Eu passei os braços por seu pescoço o puxando mais próximo pra mim. Era tão reconfortante, quando eu o beijava era quase como se eu esquecesse os meus problemas, eu esquecia tudo, esquecia de respirar, de pensar... Ele era o meu remédio. Eu deixei que meus instintos me dominassem, dando muito mais urgência ao beijo; ele respondeu do jeito que eu sabia que ele responderia. Passou as mãos pela minha cintura me puxando pra mais perto. Ele girou na cama, me espremendo delicadamente, eu podia sentir cada linha do seu corpo contra o meu, eu enrosquei seus cabelos com uma de minhas mãos o puxando pra mim, enquanto alisava e arranhava suas costas. Eu senti suas mãos frias levantando a barra da minha blusa. Virei o rosto para respirar e ele passou da minha boca pro meu pescoço; eu já estava ofegante enquanto ele descia o rosto até minha barriga e começava a beijar e dar mordidinhas. Nossa, aquilo era bom demais, eu o puxei pra mim me sentando enquanto abria os botões de sua blusa, ele me ajudou a tirar a minha blusa também.

Foi nessa hora que ouvimos um barulho de carro. Droga! Tinha alguém estacionando na nossa garagem. Eu senti o cheiro no ar; agora ferrou. Se ele nos pegasse já era, Rachel ia me matar. Eu levantei num pulo.

- Edward, põe a blusa rápido - ele já estava vestido antes mesmo de eu terminar de sussurrar e vestir minha blusa. Ele apareceu do meu lado me puxando para trás de si.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? – ele sussurrou também pra mim.

- Rachel? Isabella? Onde vocês estão? – ouvimos ele chamar do andar de baixo.

Eu puxei Edward para que descesse comigo as escadas, ele me olhou curioso por um instante antes de correr comigo pro andar de baixo.

- Carlos! – eu abracei o vampiro alto, de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Ele estava vestido de roupa social – Rachel saiu pra caçar, ela vai voltar à noite.

- Oooh. Eu sei disso, Bella. Eu vim mais cedo pra conversar com você – ele suspirou – eu vi... vi que eles virão logo, só queria te deixar avisada – Carlos tinha o dom de ver o futuro das pessoas as quais se sentia ligada, sempre que ele desenvolvia uma amizade ou algo mais com uma pessoa, ele conseguia ver seu futuro, mas como Alice ele via baseado nas decisões da pessoas; sempre podia mudar, e era com isso que eu contava nesse momento. Que ele estivesse errado, que meu futuro não fosse aquele. Ele colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros e me olhou nos olhos.

- E quero que você saiba que eu vou estar aqui, você também é minha família Isabella, você sabe muito bem disso.

Eu sorri, apesar da péssima noticia que não era muita novidade pra mim. Eu sorri da declaração dele, Carlos sempre foi bom pra mim, como um tio. Ele não ficava sempre com a gente, não morava comigo e com Rachel, mas sempre vinha nos visitar; sempre me trazia presentes, me tratava como uma sobrinha também.

- Eu sei. Carlos, você tem que conhecer uma pessoa. – eu o abracei com força, depois dei um passo pra trás e estendi a mão indicando Edward – esse é Edward Cullen; ele é meu... - e agora? O que Edward era? Meu namorado? Ficante? Minha amizade colorida?

- Namorado. É bom revê-lo Carlos – Edward completou minha frase, estendendo a mão para que Carlos apertasse. Eu quase podia sentir meus olhos brilharem, ele era meu namorado!! Eu estava fazendo uma pequena dançinha comemorativa por dentro. _Então você é mesmo meu namorado?_ Pensei permitindo que Edward ouvisse. Ele se virou discretamente pra mim e deu o meu sorriso torto.

Carlos apertou a mão de Edward e entrou na casa, eu tinha me esquecido de que Edward estava presente quando Carlos e Rachel foram transformados. Carlos ajudou Rachel a escolher e comprar a casa, então a conhecia bem. Tirou o casaco e o cachecol e os jogou no braço do sofá.

- E o que os senhores estavam fazendo sozinhos em casa? – ele me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa? Será que ele tinha visto antes o que estaríamos fazendo?

Eu tentei não corar dessa vez pra não me entregar, mas foi em vão como sempre.

- Nada, Edward estava apenas me fazendo companhia – falei baixinho pra minha voz não poder falhar.

Ele riu.

- e então Isabella? – ele insistia em chamar meu nome completo, dizia que era mais charmoso; mas eu suspeitava que ele só fazia isso porque sabia que eu preferia não fizesse, como qualquer tio ele gostava de me perturbar.

- sim? – eu disse me sentando no sofá junto de Edward.

- Você sabe que quando Rachel chegar precisaremos discutir isso... Não da mais pra adia Isabella. Você não pode continuar fugindo de seu passado.

Edward me olhou confuso, estava na hora. Eu teria de contar pra ele, não havia mais como escapar.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas... eu não quero ter que enfrentar aquilo tudo, eu tenho medo... medo de... – eu tinha medo de tantas coisa que nem sabia qual delas devia usar primeiro.

- de voltar a ser como era antes? – Carlos completou a frase pra mim.

Eu assenti triste.

- Bella? – Edward parecia ainda mais confuso.

- Ele ainda não sabe? – Carlos perguntou. Eu neguei com a cabeça; ele me olhou com um olhar de censura – Você sabe o que tem de fazer agora não é, Bella? Se você realmente que ir em frente com ele, faça isso já.

Eu suspirei e entrelacei meus dedos e os de Edward, olhando pra baixo.

- Edward? Você quer saber a minha história? – eu encarei seus olhos dourados e tentei sorrir levemente.

**----x----**


	5. A minha história

_Eu suspirei e entrelacei meus dedos e os de Edward, olhando pra baixo._

_- Edward? Você quer saber a minha história? – eu encarei seus olhos dourados e tentei sorrir levemente._

**----x----**

Edward esperou pacientemente me olhando no fundo dos olhos.

Suspirei com força e baixei meu olhar pras nossas mãos. Comecei a brincar com os seus dedos tentando me acalmar.

- eu não tive uma vida boa, Edward. Eu quero que você entenda que eu não fui criada por Rachel nem por Carlos. Eu os conheci a alguns anos... eu não tive uma criação boa. Minha mãe morreu no parto, eu a matei quando nasci – suspirei tentando me acalmar, lembrar de todas aquelas coisas não era nada feliz pra mim – meu pai, John, me criou do jeito que ele quis. Eu e minhas irmãs fomos criadas para sermos armas, John queria brigar com os outros vampiros, queria dominar territórios, só que não queria cometer o mesmo erro que os outros, criar um exércitos de recém-nascidos. Ele sabia que nunca teria chance com os Volturi, então ele nos fez, ele descobriu que como éramos meio-humanos, quando éramos mordidos novamente, quando o veneno entra em contato com nosso sangue ficamos quase tão fortes quanto um recém-nascido. Ele nos treinou para batalha, nos iludiu dizendo que a vida era assim e que não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para mudar. Eu sempre fui boa lutadora, era uma das melhores. Com o tempo, eu já era comandante de um pequeno exercito. Éramos mulheres e homens, eu comandava o exercito feminino, embora lutasse até melhor que alguns homens.

Eu estava absorvida na história, nem percebi que Carlos tinha se sentada em uma poltrona a minha frente ouvindo a historia que ele já conhecia tão bem.

- quando eu fiz 5 anos, enfrentamos uma das batalhas mais difíceis. Eu já estava tão confiante, tão boa naquilo que lutava até por prazer. Mas os vampiros com o qual lutávamos era habilidosos e fortes. Não estavam dispostos a perder. Eu lutei e perdi minha batalha, mas o vampiro poupou minha vida, ele era como você, como eu agora; tinha os olhos dourados e eu fiquei fascinada com aquilo, ele me tirou do campo de batalha e me explicou como vivia, que a vida não era aquilo eu não precisava ser assim. Então eu fiquei apavorada, eu ouvi a verdade nas palavras dele e percebi o monstro que eu era. Eu fugi e no inicio me senti completamente perdida, mas eu sempre me baseei no que eu ouvi daquele vampiro, eu comecei a caçar animais, no inicio foi muito difícil. Eu estava acostumada a poder caçar sempre que eu quisesse, quantos humanos eu quisesse. Mas eu me esforcei e percebi que eu tinha um bom autocontrole. Eu já conhecia meus dons, eles me eram muito úteis na batalha; mas naquela época eu percebi que eu tinha mais um dom, se eu realmente quisesse, eu podia desenvolver um autocontrole impressionante. Então quando me controlei eu comecei a me viver discretamente entre os humanos; eles não notavam nada, meus olhos já estavam dourados então não tinha tantos problemas. Minha vida só ficou relativamente normal quando encontrei a Rachel, a Chelse e o Carlos. Eles me acolheram como família, e me ajudaram a me socializar melhor, vivemos na Rússia por 2 anos. Depois viemos pra cá.

Pronto, eu tinha terminado. Mas não tinha coragem suficiente de olhar nos olhos de Edward. E agora? Ele sabia que eu já fui um monstro, que eu tinha sobre as minhas costas tantas mortes... Mortes de humanos, mortes de vampiros.

Edward ergueu meu rosto pra que eu o encarasse. Eu suspirei e olhei em seus olhos. Não apreciam com raiva, nem com repugnância como imaginei que estariam; estavam com... Compaixão?

- Bella, eu não ligo pro seu passado. Você mudou, e eu fico feliz por isso. Eu estou aqui com você agora, eu não vou te abandonar por isso. E não acho que você vá achar um motivo que me faça querer fazer tal coisa.

- Eu acho que posso te dar um – eu disse melancolicamente – O motivo de tudo isso.

Eu disse me referindo a todos os meus medos e a como de repente Carlos chegou aqui dizendo que as pessoas viriam me buscar.

- John me quer de volta, o real objetivo dele sempre foi criar um exercito forte o suficiente pra tomar um território grande. E desde o inicio, desde que eu comecei a me destacar. Ele jurou que eu estaria na frente do campo de batalha, estaria no comando. Eu esperava que ele desistisse disso com a minha fuga, mas uma de minhas irmãs tem um dom; ela pode falar com humanos e mestiços durante os sonhos. Não da pra conversar, apenas passar mensagens. Ela me disse essa noite, me disse que ele ainda me queria, que ele queria mandar um grupo pra me buscar. E...

- então foi por isso que você acordou com tanto medo? – sua voz parecia preocupada, eu ainda não olhava em seus olhos.

Apenas assenti, e continuei:

- E esse grupo, quando vem pra buscar algo. Ele leva. Não importa o que seja necessário pra isso; eles matam qualquer um que se meter no caminho, Edward. E em toda a minha vida com eles, eu nunca os vi falhar.

Meus olhos já estavam totalmente úmidos. Eu sabia; eu não tinha, eu nunca tive uma escolha, eu só retardei meu destino. Se Edward ainda quisesse ficar comigo, ele estaria colocando sua vida em risco. De toda a sua família. Eu não podia deixar que eles morressem por minha culpa. De repente eu senti braços frio me abraçando. Edward me puxou pro seu peito, afagando meu rosto e limpando minhas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu não vou te abandonar, Bella. Eu não vou te deixar ninguém te levar embora. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – eu demorei um século pra te encontrar, meu amor. Eu não vou deixar nada nem ninguém te tirar de mim. Enquanto você me quiser ao seu lado, eu vou estar.

Eu estava soluçando agora. Ele era tão bom pra mim, eu o amava com todas as minhas forças.

- Obrigada. Eu te amo, Edward. Muito mais do que eu achei que seria possível – eu disse baixinho entre os soluços. Eu nem tinha certeza mais pelo que eu estava chorando. Se era pelo fato de estar vindo um grupo de extermínio e resgate atrás de mim, ou pela declaração de amor de Edward. Mas tudo que eu sabia, era que agora eu só queria ficar com ele, curtir meus momentos com ele. Eu não sabia quanto tempo mais ainda teríamos.

- eu também, Bella. Eu também.

- Crianças, eu vou procurar Rachel, se ela já estiver voltando eu devo encontrá-la no caminho. Provavelmente voltaremos amanhã a noite ou no dia seguinte – eu já tinha me esquecido da presença de meu tio. Eu desenterrei a cara da peito de Edward e assenti pra ele.

- Ela foi para o mesmo lugar de sempre. Você deve achá-la fácil

- Ok. Comporte-se, Isabella – ele piscou o olho pra mim e deu um sorriso meio malicioso.

Eu fiquei vermelha, apesar de já esta um pouco por causa do choro. Peguei uma almofada que tinha no sofá e taquei na cabeça dele. Ele desviou, pegou a almofada e devolveu na minha direção atingindo minha cabeça com um pouco de força.

- Até breve, criança – e ele havia sumido.

Edward riu baixinho, e eu peguei a almofada dando uma almofadada na cabeça dele; ele pegou outra e me bateu também. Ficamos brigando assim por alguns minutos, depois eu cai no chão, cansada. Como foi que isso tudo tinha acontecido tão de repente? Eu tinha descoberto o amor, perdido Chelse, feito contato com uma de minhas irmãs que eu não falava a anos, contado minha historia de novo e visto o tio Carlos, coisa que eu também não fazia a anos. Desde que eu cheguei nessa cidade minha vida tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo. Edward deitou ao meu lado e me puxou pra cima de seu corpo. Eu sorri e dei-lhe um beijo. Pelo menos eu ainda podia aproveitar a melhor parte dessa nova reviravolta.

Eu levantei e o puxei pela mão.

- Me leva na nossa clareira? – perguntei sorrindo.

Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e começou a correr comigo. A corrida foi extremamente tranqüila, ficamos deitados na relva abraçados como no dia anterior por horas, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias; ambos evitando o recente assunto, coisa que eu não me importava nem um pouco, eu não estava muito afim de falar sobre isso, eu so queria tentar clarear minha mente, e Edward era sempre MUITO bom em clarear ela.

O sol já estava começando a descer, logo seria o por-do-sol e teríamos de voltar. Eu apertei mais meu corpo contra o dele e sussurrei.

- A gente tem que voltar daqui apouco – eu comecei a beijar-lhe o pescoço, de repente lembrando do que quase fizemos mais cedo naquele dia – Sobre o que você quer conversar agora?

Eu pude ouvir um sorriso na voz dele. Ele nos girou ficando novamente por cima de mim. Eu estava certa, ele tinha um sorriso bem malicioso nos lábios perfeitos. Ele começou a beijar toda a extensão do meu pescoço e colo.

- vamos conversar sobre... a paz mundial – Eu ri. Ele me beijou, e eu pude sentir a mesma necessidade que eu sentia por ele. Ele também necessitava de mim, era tão claro. Eu não conseguia imaginar o motivo de alguém como ele se apaixonar por alguém como eu, mas eu não estava reclamando. Então só me entreguei a paixão avassaladora que sentíamos um pelo outro, curtindo cada momento, cada pedaço dessa nova descoberta. Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo antes com ninguém, mas tenha certeza que Edward era _muito_ melhor que muitos outros; ele conseguia me provocar todo tipo de sensações, coisas que eu nunca imaginei que se pudesse sentir antes, eu sentia agora e graças a ele. Naquele momento, eu tive certeza absoluta, eu pertencia única e exclusivamente a Edward. E ele a mim, não havia outro ser no mundo que pudesse se encaixar tão perfeitamente em mim como ele, éramos 2 pedaços de uma mesma coisa, o que nos ligava era algo muito maior do que tudo que eu já tinha imaginado. Edward não era só meu milagre pessoal, nem só meu remédio, nem apenas minha vida, ele era meu tudo; um pedaço de mim mesma que sempre me faltou, eu nunca me senti tão completa na vida como me sentia com ele; e eu não queria perder nada daquilo.

Ficamos deitados na relva, enquanto o êxtase abandonava os nossos corpos. Quando ouvimos um barulho baixo, algo estava vindo pra cá; mas ainda estava longe. Eu levantei num rompante enquanto caçava as minhas roupas e as vestia. Eu NUNCA poderia ir pra casa daquele jeito, minha adorável blusa preta agora estava toda rasgada, a não ser que eu tivesse sido atacada por ursos eu não tinha desculpa praquilo. Minhas roupas estavam totalmentes imundas depois de rolarmos no chão. Edward não estava num estado melhor que eu, sua camisa estava em retalhos no chão. E eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, so de imaginar que fui eu quem fiz aquilo. Ele estava só com a calça jeans parado na minha frente, em posição defensiva. Quando sentimos o cheiro de quem era.

Edward relaxou na minha frente, mas começou a murmurar palavras desconexas e meio raivosas. Era Alice. O que que aquela baixinha queria aqui e agora?!

- Bella? Edward? Estou entrando – ela entrou na campina com um sorriso nos lábios, eu não conseguia imaginar o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça daquela anã agora, mas seja La o que fosse Edward não estava gostando muito.

- O que você quer Alice? – Edward quase rosnou.

- Relaxa Edward. Só vim trazer umas roupas pra vocês. Eu vi que se Bella chegasse assim em casa, a mãe dela teria um surto. Vocês iam voltar logo e a mãe dela já chegou. Então... toma – ela arremesou um bolo de roupas e eu os peguei por reflexo.

- Obrigada, Alice – eu disse, envergonhada. Não era nada bonita a minha cunhada me ver naquele estado.

- Bom, eu só tenha uma coisa a dizer a você, Bella – eu esperei uma bronca ou algo assim, mas ela abriu um sorriso malicioso e encarou minhas roupas – eu te avisei.

Ela saiu rindo enquanto eu lembrava a nossa conversa no shopping no dia anterior. Será que aquele momento de quase paz, foi só ontem? Era verdade, ela me avisou que roupas não duravam nada, quando se namorava um vampiro. Eu sorri ao lembrar disso também.

Edward me abraçou por trás e perguntou;

- O que ela te avisou?

- Que vampiros não são nada cuidadosos com roupas – eu disse me virando e sorrindo pra ele.

Ele riu, e me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

- Bom, eu descobri que mestiços também não são nada cuidadosos – ele apontou sua camisa no chão e eu corei.

- Desculpe pela camisa.

- Eu não me importo – ele disse enquanto enfiava as mãos por dentro dos buracos da minha blusa e ria – eu não posso falar nada, lembra?

Edward e eu corremos pra minha casa, eu sabia que Rachel poderia ficar meio preocupada se eu não estivesse em lá. Eu agora vestia um lindo vestido creme, que parecia mais adequado para uma festa do que para um dia comum. Definitivamente Alice era muito extravagante com roupas. Eu pedi que Edward fosse para casa e conversasse com a família dele sobre as novas revelações de meu passado. Eu não estava pronta pra contar toda aquela historia dolorosa de novo, então eu não me importaria muito se ele a repassasse. E além disso, agora eu precisava mais do que nunca conversar com minha mãe, precisávamos discutir o que precisava ser feito a partir daquele momento; quando a ordem fosse tomada eu já deveria estar pronta. Mas o grande problema é que eu ainda não sabia o que faria, eu sabia que devia enfrentar aquilo... mas só de imaginar de ficar sem ver Edward por tanto tempo; só de imaginar a possibilidade de não conseguir escapar de lá novamente... eu não queria voltar a ser um monstro, eu fugiria daquele destino pra sempre. Assim como o diabo foge da cruz. Mas acho que no fundo eu já sabia, eui teria de ir ao encontro deles ou fugir novamente. O problema é que não adiantava fugir... eles tinham ótimos rastreadores que me achariam facilmente; o certo seria ir ate eles, ir ate meu _pai_ e tentar convence-lo a me permitir me afastar de tudo aquilo. Talvez eu não conseguisse me afastar totalmente, mas queria me afastar o Maximo que eu conseguisse. Eu não poderia deixar mais ninguém entrar em perigo por minha causa.

Rachel estava na sala; Carlos tinha acabado de sair. Imagino que tenha sido pra me dar privacidade pra conversar com Rachel. Ele podia ser um saco as vezes, mas tinha total noção de espaço em relação as outras pessoas. Me sentei no sofá ao seu lado sem falar nada, ela apenas me olhou com curiosidade tentando decifrar minha expressão imagino. Ela não parecia estar conseguindo muito, pois seu rosto ainda parecia confuso e meio perplexo.

- O que aconteceu, criança? – ela perguntou afagando gentilmente meus cabelos.

Eu suspirei e falei, quase cuspi as palavras de tão rápido que as pronunciei.

- Eles querem vir me procurar – eu disse tentando reprimir toda a dor que vinha com esse pensamento. Rachel não merecia ver aquilo.

Em seu rosto passaram varias expressões diferentes, e eu analisei cada uma delas enquanto ela decidia qual era a certa. Confusão, frustração, medo, tristeza, dor. Por fim ela ficou com uma cara preucupada, a voz maternal tentando me acalmar imagino.

- Querida, como você chegou a essa conclusão?

- Uma de minhas irmãs me mandou o recado, por um sonho... esse é o dom dela. Eles ainda não decidiram quando o esquadrão vem. Mas parece que vai ser logo.

- Huum – ela pareceu ficar pensativa por um instante – Certo, e o que vamos fazer? Imagino que você não esteja com muita vontade de voltar com eles, certo?

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Eu ainda não sei, mãe. Mas tenho de decidir logo. Eu não quero que eles cheguem perto de você, nem de Edward e dos outros Cullens. Você já deve imaginar o que vai acontecer se alguém tentar impedi-los.

- Bom, então você vai fugir?

- Não; não dá. Eles me achariam facilmente.

Ela apertou os lábios numa linha rígida. Parecia que estava chegando a mesma conclusão que eu.

- Então você vai embora? – ela aprecia triste com essa conclusão.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas parece que essa é a idéia mais provável – eu senti uma lágrima solitária escapar pelo meu olho direito, eu a limpei com raiva. Toda vez que eu chorava me sentia fraca e impotente. Eu senti os braços frios da mulher que eu considerava minha mãe me envolvendo.

- Querida, sabe que se você achar necessário eu vou com você. Eu sei dos riscos, mas não quero te deixar ir sozinha, é tão perigoso – ela disse com a voz melancolia e preocupada.

Eu a abracei com força. Ela não poderia ir, eu nunca permitiria isso. Só de imaginar Rachel, tão doce, perto daqueles... Seres repugnantes que um dia eu considerei minha família. Argh! Nunca.

- Não, mãe. Eu não poderia permitir isso. Nunca! – eu disse delicadamente.

Ela se afastou de mim e encarou meus olhos.

- Acha que vai conseguir voltar logo? Quer dizer... Você não vai... Não vai voltar a morar com eles, né? – ela parecia incerta com isso. Ela não me conhecia? Eu preferia morrer a fazer aquilo!

- Eu vou voltar, mãe. Eu não conseguiria voltar a ter aquela vida. Vai contra todos os meus princípios agora. Aquele passado... foi um erro, eu não vou voltar a cometê-lo – eu disse firmemente. Eu podia sentir a verdade nas minhas palavras. Não importava como, eu voltaria.

Ela me abraçou mais uma vez, com mais força.

- Isso é uma despedida? – ela parecia qeurer chorar, mas não podia.

- Não! É claro que não! Ainda temos tempo, certo. Podemos aproveitar mais um pouco. – eu disse apressadamente, eu não queria fazê-la sofrer por antecipação. Só queria que ela soubesse e se preparasse para aquilo; era muito melhor do que um dia ela chegar em casa e não me encontrar. Ou pior, ela chegar em casa e ver um esquadrão de meio-vampiros super preparados pra matar qualquer um que tentasse impedi-los de me arrastar de volta pro meu destino.

Ela sorriu pra mim, mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Edward já sabe?

- Ele só sabe metade, ainda não sabe a minha decisão. Mas eu sei que devo contar pra ele – a não ser que a baixinha acabasse vendo isso, e deixasse que Edward visse eu indo embora. As vezes eu ficava feliz por Alice conseguir me ver, eu já tinha ouvido historias de que videntes vampiros, não viam mestiços ou lobisomens. Mas parece que eles me viam, então eu devia ser diferente de alguma forma que eu ainda não sabia. Estranha como sempre...

- Eu me preocupo com a reação dele... – murmurou Rachel

Eu realmente não queria pensar naquilo. Não depois do dia que tivemos hoje, apesar de seus altos e baixos. Foi um dos melhores da minha existência. Edward dava um significado pra mim tentar continuar viva. Eu não me permitiria morrer, não só por ele, mas por Rachel, por Carlos, por Chelse e pelos Cullen, que agora já eram como uma família pra mim.

- se importa se eu subir? eu me sinto meio... cançada de tudo isso – eu disse

- claro que não, criança. Pode ir – ela me deu um beijo na testa e sorriu maternalmente pra mim. Eu retribui o sorriso e subi pelas escadas ate o segundo andar.

Eu não sabia que horas Edward chegaria, mas eu não queria ficar sozinha no meu quarto ate ele chegar. Então hoje eu dormiria no quarto de Chelse. Assim eu ainda poderia sentir que ela não me abandonou completamente. Tomei um longo banho quente pra tentar relaxar, mas não deu totalmente certo. Fui andando feito um zumbi pro quarto de minha amiga, eu já estava sonolenta; isso somada com a minha agora totalmente carregada nuvem de depressão me deixava beeeeem lerda. Fui para o closet de Chelse, procurando uma camiseta antiga larga, que eu adorava roubar dela para dormir quando estava muito triste. Abri a gaveta e em cima da camiseta, estava uma carta lacrada. A peguei curiosa e olhei o endereço. Era de Chelse, e estava endereçada pra mim. Que? Porque tinha uma carta no armaria dela, pra mim? Porque ela simplesmente não me entregou, ou não deixou no meu quarto? Eu vesti rapidamente a camiseta e me sentei na cama dela. Respirei fundo e rasguei o envelope;estava datada de apenas alguns dias atrás. Era do dia em que ela foi embora, pensei que ela não tivesse voltada para casa. Estranho...

Como sempre fazia como estava curiosa, passei os olhos pela carta antes de realmente ler seu conteúdo completo. Eu estanquei totalmente rígida no meu lugar. Isso só podia ser brincadeira com a minha cara. O destino realmente estava afim de me sacanear, só podia ser isso. Comecei a sentir meus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas, eu estava chorando mais esses dias, do que em toda a minha existência. Respirei fundo algumas vezes pra me acalmar e comecei a ler a carta direito, pra nao me deixar enganar por nehuma virgula. quem sabe eu tinha me enganado, afinal? Quem sabe aquilo não era tão ruim quanto parecia... mordi o lábio enquanto começava a ler com atenção as ultimas palavras de minha amiga.

* * *

Lilly Nightfall: A obrigada por deixar agora , rs. eu não sou assim _taaaaaaao_ má =D'

Melzin-chan: Pode deixar qeu eu vou continuar sim.

**N/A**: Gente, eu acho que nem demorei tanto dessa vez, né ? enfim, eu to tentando deixar a historia bem organizadinha sme que brar o suspense... acho que tá dando certo =D'


	6. Boas lembranças

_Bella, sei que você deve estar pensando que te abandonei, mas não é verdade. Eu não fiz isso de propósito. Tive um motivo e acho que depois de você souber vai ficar com menos raiva de mim. Se você encontrou essa carta é porque você esta deprimida, mais que o normal. Não fique triste amiga._

_Eu não sei se você percebeu; mas eu não fui embora apenas pelos Cullen, imagino que Rachel deva ter te contado a minha historia, então você me entende. Eu tive um sonho, nossa irmã estava tentando te proteger; então ela me avisou... Acho que agora você já deve ter recebido o aviso também pelo tempo... Enfim, eu fugi, mas apenas porque sabia que se fosse me despedir talvez não tivesse forças suficientes para partir. Eu fui tentar arrumar um jeito de te livrar, sei o quanto você abomina o seu passado; e acho que você realmente não precisa passar por isso. Eu não vou te contar agora, você realmente não precisa saber. Apenas faça o que eu disser. Você deve esperar que sua irmã te mande o aviso dizendo que o esquadrão ira te buscar, quando você souber isso, deve partir. Você deve ir de encontro a sua antiga família, você deve ir indo para o sul logo ira encontrar o esquadra. Diga que vai retornar com eles, não discuta apenas faça o que eles mandarem. Quando você chegar ate o John, eu te encontrarei. Por enquanto tudo que você precisa saber sobre o plano é isso. Quando você chegar aqui você saberá o resto. Tente curtir seus últimos momentos aí, não fique triste. Tente dar a essas pessoas que estão ao seu lado nesse momento uma lembrança feliz. Eu não sei quanto tempo demoraremos ate voltarmos, mas se o meu plano der certo, não demorara muito. Apenas seja você mesma, Bella. Eles merecem isso._

Eu suspirei, e limpei as lágrimas que corriam dos meus olhos. Então era isso, Chelse não me abandonou. Ela estava o tempo todo tentando me ajudar, ela sabia de tudo o tempo todo e não me disse nada.

Eu não conseguia imaginar que tipo de plano Chelse poderia ter bolado, e não conseguia acreditar que ela iria pó sua vida em risco pra tentar me salvar. O plano funcionando ou não, eu deveria a ela minha eterna gratidão; por ter tentado. Que tipo de cartas será que ela tinha na manga? Eu seiq eu ela não nos poria em tamanho risco se não soubesse de alguma coisa que fosse ao nosso favor.

Eu dobrei novamente a carta e a guardei no envelope. Pus de volta na gaveta de Chelse. Onde eu a achei. Eu iría fazer o que Chelse mandou, iría curtir meus momentos com Edward, iría aproveitar a família Cullen, eu os conhecia a tão pouco tempo e já os estava perdendo. O destino era sempre tão cruel comigo, eu só podia esperar que no final tudo ficasse bem. A vida me devia isso!

De repente, ouvi uma musica conhecida tocando em meu quarto. Corri pra atender meu celular,imaginando quem seria. Alice. Ela deveria ter visto... agora eu teria de me explicar.

- Bella, você tem que me explicar umas coisas! – ela disse num tom autoritário, mas com uma pontada de magoa disfarçada.

- Alice... eu não posso falar isso por telefone – eu disse baixinho pra que apenas ela ouvisse, nem minha mãe, nem os prováveis vampiros que estavam ao seu redor precisavam saber disso – Acha que pode vir até aqui, agora? Antes de Edward chegar?

Ela pareceu surpresa ao responder.

- Já estou indo.

Alguns minutos depois, Alice estava sentada na beira da cama de Chelse, me olhando feio.

- então, pode me dizer porque eu te vejo partindo? Você vai mesmo nos abandonar agora, Bella?

Eu mordi involuntariamente meu lábios, e suspirei.

-É complicado – eu disse devagar.

- Acho que eu agüento; já que eu tenha omitido isso de Edward ate ter sua explicação... eu meio que mereço saber o porque disso.

- Alice... Vocês sabem minha historia. Edward contou a vocês – eu disse tentando ser o mais lógica e verdadeira possível – estão querendo vir me buscar, e eu tenho que tentar salvar minha vida e a de vocês também. Pois eu sei que se eles viessem aqui vocês acabariam tentando me proteger e se machucando ou ate...Morrendo. Então, eu vou partir daqui a algumas semanas; mas eu vou voltar. Eu juro! Eu nunca deixaria Edward. Mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria... ele é a razão de toda a minha existência – eu sussurrei fechando os olhos e sentindo a verdade naquelas palavras.

Alice pos a mão em cima da minha.

- Bella, você está com tanto medo assim?

- é claro! Eles podem matar todos vocês... e eu não quero que nada aconteça a vocês; vocês são importantes pra mim... – e eu tenho medo de voltar a ser um monstro, completei mentalmente.

- Tem certeza que é só isso? Você parece meio abalada demais – desde quando Alice era tão observadora?

- É só que... – eu mordi o lábio inferior, hesitando. Na verdade, eu estava pensando numa forma de passar todos os meus tormentos pras palavras.

- Você não quer me falar, você ainda não confia em mim – Alice supôs, seu rosto desmoronando um pouquinho.

- Não! Você sabe que eu confio em você Alice!-eu disse apressada – Eu só estou pensando num modo de verbalizar meus pensamentos.

Ela me olhou esperando que eu finalmente falasse, imagino.

- Você sabe o que eu fazia antes; e era horrível. E eu matava humanos pra me alimentar, e matava vampiros e mestiços apenas por matar, Alice eu já estava começando a gostar de lutar! Só de pensar em voltar pra lá; voltar praquela vida... – eu suspirei – Eu não quero voltar a ser como era antes, eu sei que eu mudei, mas eu tenho medo. E se...

Nesse momento eu senti Alice me abraçando, eu sorri e retribui o abraço.

- Bella, você está diferente. Sua personalidade não condiz com essa pessoa que você descreveu. Você cresceu, Bella. Eu acho que nem se você quisesse você conseguiria voltar a ser como antes.

Eu suspirei. Era bom que pelo menos ela achasse isso. Mesmo que eu não me convencesse totalmente era bom ouvir aquilo.

- Obrigada, Ali. Muito obrigada. Por me ouvir, por acreditar em mim. – eu abri um sorriso pra ela.

- Conte sempre comigo, Bella.

Eu bagunçei seu cabelo, e ri da cara que ela fez depois.

- e então? O que a gente faz agora?

- Sabe, a gente tem a tarde toda livre amanha... Podíamos ir no shopping .

Deus! Ela já estava com os olhos brilhando de empolgação antes mesmo de terminar a frase.

- Alice, faz tão pouco tempo que a gente foi no shopping... – eu murmurei inutilmente

- Mas, Bella. Shopping nunca é demais – ela disse com uma cara de cachorro pidão.

Bufei, como eu iria conseguir dizer não pra ela desse jeito?

- Ótimo Alice! Mas não vamos demorar.

No dia seguinte, Edward havia ido caçar com Jasper, e passaria 3 dias fora. Geralmente caçávamos juntos, mas eu não precisava de tanto sangue como um vampiro normal e estava bem.

Eu acordei deprimida. Mas logo me lembrei de meu recente objetivo. Passar momentos bons com as pessoas que me eram importantes, se eu partiria logo eu devia isso a elas. E ao menos eu teria as minhas memórias. Me levantei e fui para o banheiro me arrumar, passei pelo relógio. Uau! Eu dormira demais, era mais de 1 hora da tarde, logo Alice passaria ali pra irmos ao shopping. Acabei vestindo uma calça jeans confortável, uma blusa meio bata creme com detalhes em roxo e verde na bainha e um tênis. Eu sabia que Alice ia me obrigar a andar por horas então eu merecia estar confortavelmente vestida.

_**4 horas e 16 lojas depois.**_

- Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeee. – eu murmurei, me sentando num banquinho no meio do shopping.

- Bella, nós nem estamos demorando. Nem sei porque você já esta reclamando tanto!

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, enquanto olhava as sacolas de comprars nas mãos de Emmett. Ele tinha vindo apenas para segurar as sacolas, eu não sei como Alice o convenceu a vir.

Alice tinha me obrigado a comprar tanta coisa que eu mal podia acreditar. Eu nem precisava de verdade daquilo... Mas Alice era um monstrinho incansável!

- Agora só falta uma ultima loja e podemos ir embora.

Eu suspirei aliviada, mas logo que eu cheguei a frente da loja comecei a ficar realmente nervosa.

- Você ta zoando com a minha cara? – eu perguntei irritada colocando uma mão na minha cintura e olhando desafiadoramente para ela. Eu sei, isso não ia adiantar muito; e eu duvido que conseguisse intimidar ela com essa performance pobre. Mas eu ainda estava indignada! – Victoria Secret's? é sério isso?

Emmett começou a rir assim que terminei de falar, ele mal havia percebido qual era a loja ate eu mencionar o nome.

- Bella, até parece que você se importa de verdade com isso – ela disse pondo as mãozinhas na delicada cintura e me olhando desafiadoramente também.

Eu sorri de má vontade; ela ficava bonitinha com raiva, parecia uma criancinha. Eu me inclinei para ela, e apertei suas bochechas.

- Você fica tão fofinha com raiva!

Ela me olhou indignada, e começou a me puxar pra dentro da loja. E se ela não fosse mais forte que eu, eu teria conseguido me soltar. Pra uma vampira tão pequena ela era incrivelmente forte! Eu olhei já meio corada pro rosto de Emmett, estava meio entediado e meio divertido. Provavelmente prevendo minhas reações. Geralmente eu me divertiria muito fazendo compras nessa loja; mas com Emmett aqui era totalmente constrangedor!

Alice me carregou para a parte de trás da loja, onde tinha algumas lingeries em tons delicados de rosas com detalhes em preto. Ta legal era totalmente a minha cara, não que fosse admitir isso na frente de meu cunhado.

- Emmett você não pode esperar lá fora? – perguntei esperançosa.

- E perder toda a diversão? Nem pensar.

- Que diversão, Em? Você odeia compras! – eu disse atirando meus braços pra cima.

- Verdade. Mas você irritada é bem divertido.

Ele estava contra mim? Ele iria me pagar. Eu podia ser bem malvada quando queria.

- Ótimo – rosnei pra ele, e me virei pra vendedora.

Montei uma expressão meio excitada e divertida no rosto e agarrei o braço de Emmett o puxando pra mim. Ele me olhou confuso, e eu dei um sorriso maquialévilo pra ele.

- Com licença, você pode nos ajudar? – falei pra vendedora – Meu namorado está tendo algumas fantasias meio... diferentes, e eu achei que aqui podia ser um lugar interessante pra comprar o que precisamos. Você tem alguma lingerie que caiba nele? Ele meio que se sente excitado com toda essa coisa de troca de... se travestir e tudo mais.

Eu apontei pra Em, ele estava chocado ao meu lado. Ele me olhava com um olhar pasmo.

- Eu não tenho certeza do tamanho... – eu coloquei minha mão no queixo parecendo pensar.

Assim que a vendedora se recuperou, ela deu um sorriso forçado em nossa direção.

- eu não tenho certeza se... Oh! Chegaram uma remeça nova, tem uns números grandes lá. Provavelmente tem algum que vá caber. – ela parecia meio insegura e assustada com a idéia – O senhor quer ver? Ou quer experimentar?

Emmett pareceu ganhar vida agora. Ele me olhou com um olhar assassino depois se virou pra vendedora. Pra minha surpresa ele riu.

- Não se preocupe, minha namorada só está brincando – ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça – eu não preciso disso. Mas tenho certeza que vamos querer ver algumas lingeries mais ousadas. Ela estava querendo usar fantasias mais selvagens. Minha pequena ninfomaníaca.

Ele me apertou contra si meio forte demais.

Eu corei com as ultimas palavras dele. Ta legal, eu não provocaria mais ele. Eu não consegui pensar numa desculpa tão rápido então fui arrastada por ele e pela vendedora pra uma ala da loja. As lingeries ali eram tão pequenas que eram quase inexistentes. E algumas tinham mesmo complementos, como orelhas de animais. E eu podia jurar que vi um chicote perto de um manequim.

Eu pulei no pescoço da Alice, literalmente. Quando ela se aproximou de nós. A endedora estava tentando me forçar a experimentar um conjunto todo preto de lingerie, cinta-liga, mascara, rabinho e orelhinhas de gatinhos. E é claro que Emmett adorou a idéia, e ficava me empurrando pro provador.

- Alice! Você demorou onde você tava? – eu disse arfando.

- Relaxe, Bells. O que aconteceu?

- Eu e a vendedora estávamos tentando fazer a Bella ir experimentar isso – ele disse indicando a fantasia no manequim – mas parece que a minha pequena pervertida resolveu tirar o dia pra ser puritana.

Alice me olhou chocada, e logo em seguida começou a rir.

--

- A vamos, Bells. Foi engraçado sim!

Eu estava sentada no banco do carona do carro, totalmente emburrada. Eu só consegui me livrar daquela historia ridícula de ir experimentar fantasia erótica, depois de um tempão! E eu tive que inventar uma desculpa totalmente retardada e vergonhosa.

- Isso porque não foi você que teve que fingir que estava urinando nas calças pra poder ter uma desculpa pra sair da loja!! – eu disse revoltada.

Emmett gargalhou no banco traseiro, e eu lancei um olhar mortal a ele.

- Vamos Bella. Foi você quem começou com a brincadeira dizendo que eu era travesti! – ele disse, batendo no meu banco me fazendo pular com a força que ele bateu. Eu bati as costas no banco, e rosnei pra ele.

- Se não sabe brincar... – ele disse ainda rindo.

-... Não desce pro play – Alice completou, e eu olhei com raiva pra ela.

--

Meia hora depois, eu estava em casa arrumando metodicamente as compras novas no meu closet gigante. Sentei-me em um dos puffs quando terminei, fechei os olhos deixando minha mente vagar.

Acordei com meu celular tocando, eu nem havia persebido que tinha dormido. Pulei do puff e fui correndo atender. Eu sorri quando vi o numero.

- Você não deveria estar caçando pobres leões da montanha? – perguntei sorrindo pro telefone.

- Só porque estou caçando alguns gatinhos gigantes não quer dizer que eu não lembre de você.

Eu sorri ainda mais com essa afirmação.

- Eu to com saudades...

- Eu também, Bella. Alice já está te torturando?

Eu bufei de raiva so de me lembrar disso.

- tão ruim assim? – eu ouvi sua voz ficar meio preocupada e meio divertida.

- Você não faz idéia pelo que ela e Emmett me fizeram passar no shopping hoje.

- Você vai me contar? Ou vou ter de esperar pra saber a versão do Emmett?

Nossa! A versão do Emmett com certeza seria pior. Então era melhor falar de uma vez só.

- Eu meio que disse pra vendedora que seu irmão era travesti e queria ver lingeries grandes pro tamanho dele – eu ouvi ele rir, e ri junto com ele. Depois suspirei e continuei – aí ele disse pra vendedora que eu era ninfomaníaca e queria algumas fantasias eróticas bem _selvagens_. E ela acreditou.

Ele continuou rindo do outro lado da linha. Eu pensei que ele ia ficar com raiva de Emmett e pena de mim, poxa...

- Você ri porque não foi você que teve que aturar uma vendedora irritante e o Emmett tentando te obrigar a experimentar uma fantasia de mulher gato!

- Desculpe, Bella. Eu não queria rir. Mas é que a cena deve ter sido engraçada.

Eu suspirei.

- Mas pensando nisso – eu pude ouvir seu tom de voz mudar – eu não me importaria de te ver com uma fantasia de mulher gato.

Eu ri, pra esconder o leve rubor que apareceu no meu rosto.

- Quem sabe um dia isso não aconteça? – eu disse tentando fazer minha voz parecer sensual inutilmente.

Ele pigarreou.

- Bella, você só está me tentando desse jeito, porque eu não estou aí.

Eu ri, eu não me importaria se ele estivesse aqui ao meu lado.

- Você sabe que eu adoraria que você estivesse aqui.

- Vamos voltar mais cedo. Não se preocupe. Logo estaremos juntos, meu amor.

- Quando vocês voltam? – perguntei feliz por saber que logo o veria.

- Amanha de manha ou à tarde já devemos estar aí.

- Eu vou te esperar ansiosa – eu disse.

- Eu também, até breve, minha Bella.

- Até. Eu te amo, Edward.

- Eu também, mais do que você possa imaginar – eu ouvi sua voz parecer mais doce no final, e mordi meu lábio. Eu realmente adoraria que ele estivesse aqui.

--

Acordei cedo na segunda-feira, Edward tinha voltado no dia anterior e passamos todo o dia juntos. Era horrível ficar sem ele, mas a sensação de estar plena quando ele retornava era ótima... era um alivio.

- Rachel, eu já to indo - falei ao passar pelo quarto dela.

Ouvi ela murmurar um "Até logo" e desci as escadas apressada entrando no meu carro correndo. o dia hoje deveria ser bem entediante; já que ia fazer sol mais tarde então os Cullens faltaram aula, como eu era mestiça não brilhava no sol. Logo não consegui uma boa desculpa pra matar aula também.

Assim que cheguei na escola estacionei em uma vaga qualquer e verifiquei se estava tudo verto. Meus jeans eram pretos e faziam um contraste perfeito com a minha blusa poló branca com listras grossas pretas horizontais. Peguei minha mochila e desci, ainda estava cedo então eu nao precisava me apressar. Passei o resto do dia inteiro meio desligada, a escola podia ser bem chata quando nao se tinha os Cullen pra me manter ligada. Acabei adormecendo em uma das aulas e acordei com alguem sussurando em meu ouvido.

-Bella! Acorda antes que o professor perceba - reconheci a voz de Angela. Levantei a cabeça e olhei pra ela, cara, eu queria ter ficado em casa com Edward. Eu realmente não entendia desde quando Rachel era tão empolgada com os meus estudos... E daí que era o meu primeiro ano? Isso já me era um motivo pra eu poder ignorar isso, eu ainda teria a eternidade pra cursar a escola!

- Desculpe, acho que to meio cançada - murmurei tentando parecer convincente.

A garota me olhou por um minuto como se me analisasse, mas ela nao parecia estar me criticando nem nada do tipo. parecia... preocupada.

- Tem certeza? Voce parece meio chateada.

Eu sorri com essa, opdiava quando eu não conseguia disfarçar minhas emoções.

- Um pouco, na verdade.

- Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - ela perguntou, meio hesitante. como se estivesse na dúvida se deveria ou não se oferecer.

- Não precisa, só estou sentindo falta de umas pessoas... - eu disse dando de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente.

Porém seu rostologo se encheu de comprenssão.

- Ah! Eu nem tinha percebido que Edward não tinha vindo hoje.

Eu mordio lábio. Ela até que adivinhou rápido. Mas não deveria ser realmente dificil, nós nunca tomavamos nenhum cuidado para que ninguém nos visse nem nada do tipo.

- É - apenas murmurei.

- Não se fique triste, você deve ir ver ele logo, certo? - ela sorriu parecendo sincera.

- obrigada - retribui o sorriso dela, e me virei para o professor em seguida.

No refeitório, Angela me convidou pra sentar com ela. Sem os Cullen aqui eu acabava ficando o tempo inteiro com os humanos... Mas como eu disse eles eram previsiveis. A maioria só puxava assunto comigo por eu ser nova, e principalemnte por andar com os eram curiosos em relação a eles. Alguns garotos ainda eram simpáticos _demais_. Será que não perceberam que Edward e eu estavamos namorando? Que tolos.

Estava andando pro meu carro no fim das aulas quando ouvi alguns garotos conversando.

- A morena é realmente linda - Olhei pelo canto do olho pra onde vinha a voz. Era Tyler.

- A Bella é realmente gostosa, mas ela tá com o esquisito do Edward agora - Mike, eu acho, comentou.

- Como aqueles Cullens esquisitos e antisociais reasolveram fazer amizade logo com essa aí? - ele disse de um jeito estranho, meio raivoso em relação aos Cullen, meio amendrontado - Aposto que eles só estavam esperando entrar alguma gostosona na scola pra se mostrarem. Sabia que aquele Edward não podia ser santo.

O garoto Tyler pareceu rir.

- Se ele era santo eu não sei. Mas uma dessas desvirtua qualquer um.

Eu cansei de ouvir toda aquela idiotice e entrei na minha BMW ligando o rádio. Primeiro, aqueles garotos deviam ser cegos! Eu não era nada se comparada a Rosalie ou Alice. Segundo, eu não desvirtuei o Edward, pelo menos eu acho. Nosso sentimento era totalmente recípocro!

Eu precisava me distrair um pouco. Sempre que minha mente ficava muito limpa ela começava a vagar pro meu futuro próximo e iminente, então eu tentava amnte-la o mais ocupada possível. Resolvi ir p´ra casa pegar um biquine e logo ir pra floresta, lá tinha um riacho que era lindo. Eu descobri ele a alguns dias. Nadar lá me deixava totalmente relaxada.

Estacionei o carro e subi correndo pro meu quarto. enquanto trocava de roupa liguei para Edward, que atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Sim?

- Edward? Quer ir num lugar comigo? - perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta. eel meio que fazia tudo que eu qeuria. SEMPRE.

- Claro, só me dizer aonde que eu te encontro lá...

- Eu quero ir naquele riacho. Me encontrelá e leve roupas de banho - Desliguei antes que elepudesse responder.

Pus um biquini preto de bolinhas brancas, e um vestido de algodão branco por cima. era apertado no busto e se abria confortavelmente no comprimento, que ia até o meio das coxas. Calcei umas havaianas e sai correndo.

- Olá - senti Edward me envolvendo pela cintura. Assim que cheguei encontrei Edward sentado com a camisa jogada do seu lado, vestindo apenas uma bermuda verde.

- Oi - me virei deixando nossos rosto bem próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo sem o tocar. Edward brilhava, seu rosto estava literalmente iluminado. erão tão lindo...

Ele aproximou ainda mais nossos rostos, nossos narizes já se tocando.

- Como foi a escola? - ele sussurrou.

Eu senti seu hálito frio batendo contra meu rosto e instintivamente levei minhas mãos até seu cabelo o puxando pra mim e o beijando com certa urgencia. Eu tinha sentindo a falta dele, de verdade!

Ele tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto, quando eu o libertei do beijo.

- Tediante - respondi ainda ofegando.

Ele começou a andar pra frente me empurrando. Eu nem consegui prestar atenção pra onde ele estava me levando quando seti que as mãos dele desciam o ziper do meu vestido qeu caia num monte de tecido branco aos meus pés, me deixando apenas com meu biquini. Ele continuou andando pra algum lugar me levando enquanto me encarava com aquele solhos dourados e beijava todo o meu pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas na minha orelha. Eu só senti eu caindo por uma pequena fração de segundos, depois a água gelada contra meu corpo. Então foi por isso que ele me distraiu!

Eu me soltei dele, jogando água em sue rosto.

- Isoo não vale! Você me distraiu.

Ele ria, e começava a vir atras de mim. Eu fugi dele, rindo.

Quando ele conseguiu me epgar me abraçou com força e falou.

- Você pode até fugir de mim. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vá atras de voce!

Eu o abracei com força, aquelas palavras pra mim tinham muito mais significado do que pra ele. Eu apenas me mantive firmemente colada em seu corpor e antes que me desce conta já o estava beijando. Eu nãp podia perder um minuto de meu tempo com ele. NUNCA!

Suas mãos desciam e subiam por minhas costas me causando arrepios. Eu comecei a mordiscar seu pescoço subindo até o lóbullo de sua orelha.

- Edward... - eu sussurei em seu ouvido, arrastando a palavra, enquanto deixava uma de minhas maos percorrer suas costasarranhando levemente, enquanto a outra puxava sua cabeça para o lado me dando plenos acesso a seu pescoço.

Eu senti ele me apertar ainda mais ontra seu corpo, beijando minha boca de uma forma brusca e urgente. E antes que me desce conta vi a parte de cima de meu biquini boiando na água...

Enquanto eu tivesse tempo com Edward eu não me importaria de ser assim. Eramos sedentos um pelo outro. E quanto mais ele me beijava, me apertava. Mais eu queria que ele o fizesse. Eu só queria que ele me possuise, que ele tivesse certeza no âmago de sua alma, que eu era sua. Mesmo quando eu não estivesse mais ali, ele deveria saber que a partir do momento em que eu o encontrei eu pacei a pertencer a ele, e somente a ele.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu to ficando desanimada com essa fic já... Querem saber o porque ?

Porque vocês estao se tornando mais insenciveis do que eu imaginel possível!

Você leem a fic e NAO me deixam reviews. dá vontade de parar de postar até receber a porcaria da review...

Mas até que eu so boazinha e não foço isso... Mas po galera , vamos deixar de ser crueis.

não custa nada apertar o botaozinho alli e escrever.

MEsmo que seja pra dizer que esse troço tá uma merda... pelo menos fala


	7. Pequena gafanhota

Os dias seguintes foram se passando, eu me esforcei ao máximo pra manter minha promessa... mas apesar de tudo, eu só acabei descobrindo que gostava mais dessa família do que deveria; seria muito difícil abandoná-los. Mas quando a hora chegasse eu não poderia hesitar, eu seguiria em frente sem ao menos olhar pra trás. Graças a Deus esse momento ainda não havia chegado, apesar de que toda vez que eu pensava nisso eu só reparava que meu tempo estava se esgotando mais e mais.

Era quarta-feira, eu iria passar o dia na casa dos Cullen. Quando chegamos da escola, Alice fez questão de que deveríamos ver um filme, e me permitiu escolher qualquer um que eu quisesse. Eu não era exatamente uma garota exagerada, então quando cheguei ao lugar onde ela disse que estavam os Dvd's quase tive um treco; o lugar era mais abastecido que uma locadora... Passei pelas estantes olhando atentamente todas as caixas até achar algum que chamasse minha atenção. Passei por uma caixa que parecia interessante, "Antes só do que mal casado." Parecia engaçado. Voltei pra sala e já estavam todos sentados nos sofás me esperando; pus o dvd e começamos a assistir.

Eu estava certa, o filme era engraçado. Claro, que o fato de Emmett ficar sempre fazendo comentários meio retardados ajudava. Eu realmente não acreditava que poderia existir um pai que nem aquele, seria bem horrível... e constrangedor! Mas até que até agora o casal era bem fofo.

E por falar em coisas constrangedoras...

O feliz casal tinha acabado de se casar, do nada a mulher "Quer parar pra transar?" admito, fiquei mais vermelha que nem um pimentão, mas tentei disfarça apesar de saber que seria inútil. Manti a expressão séria no rosto, enquanto eu via Jasper virar pra mim e sorrir. MeuDeus! Nessa casa nada era seguro? Nem pensamento, nem o futuro e agora nem os sentimentos? Eu corei ainda mais quando ele sorriu e olhei pra TV. Meu erro! O casal estava totalmente nus numa cena embolada de sexo, fala sério! A mulher tava de cabeça pra baixo! Eu fiquei totalmente roxa nessa hora! Se não fosse pela total vergonha de estar quase vendo pornografia nesse momento com a família do meu namorado E o meu namorado agarrado a mim, eu teria rido das cenas. A mulher ficava gritando obscenidades e o cara parecia totalmente apavorado com o jeito dela.

- Heey, Bellinha. Não precisa ficar vermelha! Não é como se você também já não tivesse feito isso!

Eu comecei a engasgar com minha própria saliva nessa hora, Emmett podia ser cruel às vezes. Todos, sem exceção, começaram a rir da minha cara nesse momento, e eu escondi meu rosto no vão entre o braço que estava ao redor de meus ombros e o corpo de Edward, sentindo o próprio se sacudir de tanto rir.

- Cala a boca, Emmett – minha voz saiu abafada, porque eu ainda tava com o rosto escondido.

Porque nada podia ser só bom? Que droga que eu tava pensando quando escolhi esse filme? Bufei.

Edward alisou gentilmente meu cabelo, e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Chega, Emmett. – Ele disse, quando percebeu que Emmett ia falar mais alguma coisa.

- Fala sério, maninho. Até você tava rindo! – ele deu um sorriso mega malicioso – E nem venha me dizer que você é puritano.

Olhei pra cara de Edward, e ele fazia uma careta. Sorri com isso, ele também merecia ficar constrangido!

Eu apertei meus braços ao redor dele para reconfortá-lo. Ele realmente não era puritano, mas eu também não era... e com certeza Emmett era muito pior que nós dois juntos.

- Emmett, só porque você é um maníaco sexual, não precisa ficar falando que o Edward é também. – defendi Edward.

Senti ele me puxar mais pra si, e rir.

Eu ri também. Era bom ficar assim pertinho dele. A pele fria dele em contato com a minha ainda me dava uma pequena descarga elétrica. Eu adorava as sensações que eu tinha só de vê-lo, de estar perto dele, de beija-lo... Mordi meu lábio. Realmente, Edward era... Delicioso. Em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Olhei pro lado e vi Jasper me encarando novamente com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Enrubesci na hora. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer e provavelmente o que estava pensando. Olhei pro rosto de Edward e ele olhava de Jasper pra mim,. Quando ele capitou meu olhar deu um sorriso malicioso. Eu retribui e me ergui apenas para dar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios. Não podíamos fazer grandes coisas na frente da família dele.

- Crianças, vão para um quarto – Quem poderia ter sido o ser idiota que disse isso? Era óbvio.

- Emmett, vai ver a droga do filme! – rosnou Edward. Uau! Ele já tava todo nervosinho. E cara, ele ainda ficava lindo irritado, o rosto de anjo ganhando um ar mais sério e autoritário... Adorável. *-*

Emmett gargalhou alto, e Edward jogou uma almofada na cabeça do irmão. Eu ri quando Emmett desviou e almofada pegou na cabeça de Rosalie. Tranquei os lábios quando percebi que ela fuzilava Edward com o olhar, e conseqüentemente a mim por estar rindo, mas graças ao bom Deus eu não era a única a rir ali. Todos estavam rindo.

Rosalie parecia mais irritada ainda, quando estava se preparando para dar uma resposta que provavelmente seria nada educada Esme apareceu nos salvando de ouvir as palavras talvez não tão bonitas que ela logo pronunciaria.

- Do que estão rindo crianças? – ela perguntou sempre nos olhando com aquele jeito doce que toda mãe tem quando vê seus filhos se divertindo.

- A Rose acabo de levar uma almofadada na cara! – Emmett murmurou sorrindo.

Rosalie grunhiu pra ele, e se levantou indo subir as escadas.

Esme suspirou e olhou a loira ir embora.

- Quem jogou a almofada?

Emmett, Jasper e Alice esticaram os braços apontando para Edward, foi meio engraçado. Não era possível que Esme fosse fazer algo ruim, ela era tão encantadora!

Edward olhou rapidamente pros rostos de seus irmãos e suspirou.

- Eu já sei, mãe. Eu vou me desculpar com ela depois. – ele murmurou.

Provavelmente Esme já tinha pensado uma boa bronca pra ele.

Terminamos de ver o filme, depois daquela cena nada agradável de sexo, não teve nada mais tão irritante e constrangedor, então pude assistir o filme tranqüilamente. Rindo por qualquer besteira que aparecia.

Quando o filme acabou Edward se levantou do sofá sem falar nada.

Eu olhei pra ele interrogativamente.

Ele me estendeu as mãos brancas e gélidas, e sorriu. Minha reação foi automática, ele provavelmente já devia saber disso. Sempre quando ele me chamava, não importa pra que ou pra onde ele fosse me levar, eu SEMPRE iria. Eu não tinha porque não ir com Edward, eu confiava demais nele pra questionar qualquer coisa.

Ele me puxou pro canto da sala próximo a janela e me abraçou, eu me aninhei em seus braços e inspirei sentindo o delicioso perfume dele. Era algo tão doce, tão... irresistível.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu torturantemente devagar, ainda sorrindo. Eu fiquei ali parada demais, deslumbrada demais com ele, esperando o que ele faria. Ele beijou delicadamente meu pescoço e sussurou contra a minha pele me fazendo arrepiar.

- Porque Jasper ficava me dizendo que suas emoções estavam bem interessantes em alguns momentos do filme?

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar, malditas reações humanas que sempre me entregavam!

- não é nada. – eu disse rapidamente, eu NUNCA falaria com tantos vampiros por perto, eles não precisavam saber o que eu sentia. Pra isso já bastava Jasper!

Ele afastou o rosto pra me olhar nos olhos. E arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Sério? Então porque você está vermelha e nervosa? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Quem disse que eu estou nervosa? - murmurei.

Ele sorriu com minha reação.

- Você sempre começa a falar mais rápido quando fica nervosa.

Eu sorri com isso, ele já me conhecia assim tão bem; nem eu tinha reparado nisso em mim mesma, mas agora que ele comentou era verdade. Quando eu ficava nervosa eu simplesmente botava as palavras pra fora sem parar pra respirar, apenas esperando que elas fossem fazer sentido e me permitissem me afastar do que me incomodava.

Eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e me ergui pra poder roçar meu lábio nos dele. Pude sentir seus lábio se separarem um pouco sobre os meus. Mordi delicadamente seu lábio inferior e murmurei baixo o suficiente pra que só ele ouvisse.

- Eu estava sentindo algo parecido com o que estou sentindo agora.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando eu terminei.

- E o que você está sentindo? – ele perguntou colando ainda mais nossos corpos.

Eu sorri, eu adorava isso. O modo como ele reagiu tão bem a tão poucas palavras. Palavras que eu nunca havia usado com ninguém, ninguém antes dele. E jamais as usaria novamente com alguém que não fosse Edward.

- Vem comigo que eu te mostro. – eu disse o puxando pra nossa clareira.

Recentemente aquela floresta tinha sido palco pra nossos romances. Sempre que queríamos um tempo juntos íamos pra nossa clareira, ou então eu o levava pro meu riacho. Podia ser um lugar bem comum pra algumas pessoas, mas pra mim aquele riacho era tão... relaxante, o modo como os poucos raios de sol batiam nas pedras e as faziam refletir junto com a pele de Edward, como a água sempre fluía delicadamente com um barulho tranqüilizador, o modo como a água batia no meu copor e me sustentava enquanto eu nadava e boiava, como se me acolhesse e me protegesse.

Ficamos na nossa clareira abraçadas apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, enquanto víamos o por do sol. O crepúsculo, pensei ficando repentinamente meio deprimida. Significava que outro dia se passara. Para os imortais dias se passando as vezes, não significavam nada, eram apenas mais algumas horas que se passavam de um futuro sem fim. Mas pra mim, alguém com um tempo de felicidade tão curto. Eu me sentia como se alguém estivesse marcando minha vida com eras. Eu tive minha era de sangue, quando lutava ao lado do meu exercito e de meu pai. Tive minha era de solidão, quando fugi de lá, e fiquei perdida por um tempo tendo que aprender a me reeducar sozinha. Tive minha época de paz, quando encontrei Rachel e Chelse, foi quando eu me senti numa família pela primeira vez, e desde então eu nunca me sentia completamente sozinha. E agora eu estava tendo minha melhor era...eu ainda não sabia direito como nomeá-la, porque não pareciam existir palavras suficiente pra definir como eu sempre me sentia. Eu estava plenamente feliz, nunca havia me sentido tão completa antes de encontrar Edward; a família Cullen parecia se encaixar perfeitamente na minha vida, com cada membro tão diferente um do outro mas ao mesmo tempo tão gentis comigo. Com suas exceções, é claro. Sorri pensando em Rosalie.

E agora, eu estava esperando esse alguém cruel e insensível dar o sinal para que eu abandona-se minha melhor época, e partisse pra aquela que eu sabia que provavelmente seria a pior. Mordi o lábio involuntariamente, evitando chorar. Edward não sabia, não precisava saber ainda mais seu corpo que estava colado no meu, e inspirei novamente sentindo seu cheiro doce. Edward sempre me relaxava, apenas saber que ele estava ali. Ao meu lado, me fazia me sentir tão bem e leve. Como sempre, ele era meu remédio.

**Edward PoV**

Bella e eu estávamos deitados na nossa clareira. Eu8 adorava ficar assim colado perto dela. Ela sempre tão diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão perfeita. Ela era diferente em todos os sentidos. A forma como nossos corpos se encaixavam apenas com um simples abraço me encantava. A sua pele sempre com uma temperatura tão agradável contra a minha, eu nunca me acostumaria com aquilo. Mas eu não me importava, eu tinha toda a eternidade pra me acostumar com ela. Não que eu achasse que fosse conseguir, Bella era única. Reprimi um sorriso ao pensar nisso.

Olhei seu rosto. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, os braçinhos pequenos ao redor de meu corpo, o rosto suave. Como se estivesse dormindo. Sorri involuntariamente. Ela era tão linda, tão perfeita, tão minha. De repente, seu lindo rosto se contorceu numa careta. Como se ela estivesse tendo um pesadelo ou algo assim. Me senti agoniado em vê-la assim, parecendo tão triste. Bella mordeu seus lábios, a careta se tornando mais pronunciada. Ela aprecia estar tentando não chorar. Eu levantei a mão pra afagar-lhe o rosto, esperando que isso a relaxasse, quando senti a própria me abraçar mais forte, colando ainda mais nossos corpos; um sorriso se formando nos lábios adoráveis.

Eu retribui seu abraço, e beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e me encarou. Tinha um brilho no olhar, como se estivesse vendo um anjo ou algo assim, parecia totalmente admirada enquanto olhava cada feição de meu rosto. Se prendendo particularmente aos meus olhos. Sorri, devia ser assim que eu ficava quando a olhava; admirado por sua beleza.

Beijei-lhe os lábios. Foi um beijo doce, como se estivéssemos apenas sentindo o gosto um do outro. Como se quiséssemos guardar aquele momento na memória, fazê-lo imortal.

Encarei seus olhos quando nos afastamos.

- Eu te amo, Isabella.

Ela deu um sorriso tão grande, tão iluminado que me fez suspirar, eu me sentia um bobo daqueles filmes meio bregas. Que ficava suspirando apaixonadamente por aí, mas era inevitável não fazer isso, era tão natural quando estava com Bella.

- Eu também te amo, Edward – ela segurou meu rosto, prendendo meus olhos nos seus – Nunca ouse duvidar disso, eu sempre vou estar aqui – Ela soltou uma das mãos do meu rosto e a colocou no lugar onde devia ser meu coração – Aqui com você.

Eu não sei porque, mas aquela frase não pareceu totalmente certa, talvez tenha sido o brilho rápido, mas triste que eu vi nos olhos chocolates de Bella. Ou talvez o fato de meu coração estar morto, eu não conseguia saber. Mas ouvir aquelas palavras me fez sentir uma sensação ruim, como um presságio.

Eu abracei fortemente Bella, e a beijei. Dessa vez o beijo foi diferente, foi desesperado, como se nós fossemos morrer em poucos segundos. Como se nossas vidas dependessem daquele instante. Eu ainda não sabia porque, e acho que não queria saber. Não pelo fato óbvio de que era meio difícil raciocinar quando estava _assim_ com Bella, mas pelo estranho fato de eu não querer saber. Eu simplesmente não queria saber o porque daquelas palavras terem me atingido, eu apenas queria esquecê-las, abstraí-las. E era isso que eu faria, ao menos por quanto tempo eu pudesse.

Na tarde do dia seguinte Bella e eu fomos para a casa dela. O período de provas estava chegando, e como era a primeira vez dela na escola tinha que estudar. E eu, é claro, me ofereci pra ser seu tutor. Nos sentamos numa das cadeiras da sala de jantar, espalhando os livros e cadernos na mesa.

- Então, pequena gafanhota? – sorri, aquilo era um apelido idiota, que eu vi num filme.

Bella torceu o nariz pro apelido.

- Nossa. Agora você usa apelidos de filmes comigo? – ela sorriu.

Eu ri.

- Depende do momento... e do tipo de filme que eu tiver assistindo – falei, me lembrando que se eu mencionasse o filme da tarde anterior ela ficaria roxa de vergonha;

- E que tipo de filmes você anda assistindo?

- Você não vai querer saber – deu um sorriso meio cretino/sacana pra ela.

Ela me deu um tapa no braço e revirou os olhos.

- Estamos animadinhos hoje... – Ela disse zombando do meu estado de espírito.

Passei o braço por seus ombros.

- E porque não deveríamos estar? – disse afundando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Se divertindo crianças? – uma voz diferente da mulher que eu estava abraçando soou em meu ouvido.

Bella e eu viramos o rosto automaticamente pra porta e vimos uma Rachel sorridente nos encarando. Nem preciso dizer que a Bella ficou vermelha.

- Boa tarde, Rachel – Eu disse educadamente ainda com o braço nos ombros de Bella.

- Boa tarde, querido.

Sorri, ao menos eu sabia que ela gostava de mim.

_Vocês não parecem que estavam estudando_, ouvi ela pensar e sorri.

Ergui uma sobrancelha silenciosamente pra ela pra que Bella não percebesse nossa pequena conversa.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Rachel.

- Então Bella, está se saindo bem com a matéria?

- C-claro, mãe – Bella gaguejou, e eu torci os lábios pra não rir.

Rachel deu uma pequena risadinha, e se escorou na porta cruzando os braços.

- Acha que precisa de ajuda? – ela disse sorrindo ainda.

_Aposto que ela vai dizer não, _ela pensou e eu sorri.

- Não precisa mãe, continue trabalhando, Edward consegue dar conta.

Rachel arqueou uma sobrancelha na minha direção.

_Você está _dando_ conta da minha filhinha? _

Eu abri um pouco a boca, meio que ficando sem reação a esse pensamento.

Rachel começou a rir, e Bella ficou olhando de mim para ela.

- Mãe para de atormentar o Edward com pensamentos! – Bella disse olhando feio para Rachel.

Rachel saiu rindo.

- O que ela estava pensando senhor-estou-sem-palavras-no-momento? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Você não vai querer saber – eu disse sorrindo.

- Tão ruim assim?

- Não seria tão ruim se não tivesse vindo da sua mãe – eu disse tentando fazê-la pegar a idéia do tipo de pergunta.

Ela corou e riu.

- Ainda bem que eu não leio pensamentos.

Baguncei seu cabelo.

- Continue rindo, você ainda vai ter o que merece – eu sorri maquiavélico.

Mas ao invés de levar na brincadeira, o rosto de Bella pareceu cair um pouco. Eu senti minhas sobrancelhas se juntando em confusão.

A abracei puxando-a pra mais perto de mim.

- Bella, eu estava brincando, você sabe disso, né?

- É – eu ouvi ela murmurar baixinho.

- Então porque você ficou triste de repente?

Ela mordou o lábrio.

- Não é nada – ela disse meio rápido demais.

Eu me afastei um pouco e fiquei olhando seus olhos, procurando a verdade ali, eu acho. Ela sustentou o meu olhar. Alguns segundos depois revirou os olhos dramaticamente.

- Oh grande mestre. Será que podemos estudar agora? – eu tombei um pouco a cabeça de lado, ficando ainda mais confuso com sua mudança de humor. Vai entender as mulheres.

- Não se preocupe, gafanhota. O mestre vai te ensinar tudo que você precisa.

Ela riu, e beijou minha bochecha.

- Tudo bem, mestre; me ensina logo e para de brincadeira.

- Hey, você não pode falar nesse tom com seu mestre! – eu disse tentando parecer ofendido.

Ela sorriu.

- Em que tom eu devo falar então – ela perguntou com uma voz meio manhosa.

Eu sorri involuntariamente e aproximei meu rosto do seu.

- Até que esse não é ruim.

Nos beijamos suavemente até que ouvimos Rachel pigarreando do corredor.

_Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com o "vamos estudar mamãe. Não se preocupe conosco?"_ Ela pensou exasperada.

Eu ri meio alto com isso.

- O que? – Bella perguntou.

- Sua mãe ta começando a reclamar da gente.

Ela sorriu, e beijou meu pescoço.

- Que bom.

Suspirei e a segurei pelos ombros virando-a para o caderno que estava na mesa.

- Foco, Bella!

Ela riu.

- Até que você ta controlado hoje.

- Acho que já to aprendendo a lidar melhor com você.

- Então eu vou ter que me esforçar pra mudar isso.

Ela tentou erguer o corpo pra me beijar novamente, mas a segurei no lugar. Os pensamentos de Rachel estavam ficando meio raivosos já.

- Espere sua mãe sair de perto e você pode me fazer mudar o quanto quiser – murmurei baixinho em seu ouvido.

Ela assentiu sorrindo, e virou para os cadernos. Estudamos a tarde toda, ela aprendia a matéria incrivelmente rápido então logo já tínhamos feito tudo e ficamos apenas conversando coisas aleatórias, e quando estávamos felizes começando um amasso que deveria ser ótimo ouvíamos Rachel pigarrear ou rir de longe, bom eu ainda tinha que ouvir os pensamentos dela. E isso atrapalhava bastante.

Esse era um dos motivos pra Bella e eu sempre irmos para a clareira ou para o riacho. Lá era tão silencioso, tão calmo... e tinha tanta privacidade!

A semana de testes era a seguinte e passou rapidamente. Já que íamos para a escola fazíamos os testes e vínhamos pra casa. Logo já era fim de semana de novo.

Estavamos no jardim da minha casa, eu Bella, Jasper e Alice, todos sentados na grama conversando. E como sempre Alice estava tentando inutilmentenos nos convencer a sair.

- Nem comece Alice. Essa carinha hoje não funciona comigo - Bella disse sorrindo e desviando o olhar de Alice.

A pequena como sempre estava com uma cara de dar dó. Se eu não a conhece com certeza cairia nessa.

- Mas Bella... - ela deixou a voz ir sumindo aos pouco, eu podia ver a Bella estremecendo um pouco, ela iria ceder logo se alguém não intercedesse.

- Alice, deixe a Bella. - ouvi Jasper murmurar.

Ela o olhou feio e virou novamente seu olhar de cachorro sem dono pra Bella.

- Sossega Alice! Você ta começando a torturar a pobre da Bella - eu a repreendi.

- Vocês estao todos contra mim - ela disse com uma voz meio esganisada, podia se dizer que ela estaria chorando se fosse humana. Mente bem até demais, pensei.

Jasper abraçou ternamente ela e a puxou pra mais perto de si, plantando um beijo em sua boxexa.

- Amor, você sabe que todos nós te amamos.

Ela sorriu pra ele.

- Então a gente vai sair?

Ele revirou os olhos.

_Edward, posso perguntar a Bella sobre seu passado? _eu ouvi ele pensar.

Eu estreitei os olhos na direção dele. O que ele pretendia com isso?

_Por favor. Eu só estou curioso sobre uma coisa..._

Eu assenti discretamente pra ele, mesmo ainda estando na duvida se isso seria bom ou ruim.

- Bella, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa...?

- Claro, Jasper - Bella respondeu sorrindo, acho que feliz por se livrar de Alice.

- É sobre a época que você... lutava... - Ele parecia incerto se devia continuar ou não.

Bella suspirou, e encarou o chao por alguns segundos. Eu já estava ficando incomodado quando ela olhou pra Jasper e sorriu. Nãochegava perfeitamente a seus olhos, mas ainda era um sorriso.

- Jasper, eu não me importo. Você não precisa ficar constrangido.

- Você esteve em tantas batalhas como o Edward nos contou, mas eu não entendo uma coisa. Porque voce nao tem cicatrizes?

- Ah! - Bella pareceu surpresa com a pergunta.

Admito que também fiquei.

- Na verdade, as femeas não são venenosas, só os machos.

- Entendo, mas vocês não eram mordidos antes de ir pra guerra?

- Sim, mas como somos mestiços ainda sentimos um pouco de dor depois da mordida. Nesse periodo o meu povo aplicava um remedio no lugar onde nos mordiam, ele meio que fazia doer um pouco menos e acabava acabando com a possível cicatriz. é claro que quando voltavamos da batalha tinhamos cicatrizes novas, mas com o remedio a maioria sumia; as que ficavam eram quase imperceptiveis.

A mente de meu irmão estava absorvendo a história, ele parecia interessado na possibilidade de ficar novamente sem cicatrizes. Mas logo desistiu._ Não posso fazer isso, seria como querer negar meu passado... _Foi o pensamento exato que ele teve.

Sorri com isso. Sempre tão responsavel.

- Mas porque a pergunta? - Bella parecia curiosa.

- É que eu não via as suas cicatrizes, isso dispertou meu interesse.

- Oh! Mas eu ainda tenho algumas, são mesmo quase imperceptíveis como eu disse.

Bella levantou a blusa e apontou uma linha na base da coluna quase invisivel, dificil de se ver até mesmo por vampiros.

- Quase não da pra ver - eu murmurei surpreso.

Passei o dedo aconpanhando o desenho de meia-lua.

- Também tem mais algumas aqui.

Ela puxou os cabelos pro lado e abaixou a gola da blusa revelando uma cicatriz na sua nuca. Nossa! Aquela cicatriz deve ter doido bastante.

- Deve ter doido muito fazer essas cicatrizes - Murmurei meio distraido pelo movimento dos cabelos da Bella.

Ela deu de ombros, como senão fosse grande coisa realmente.

- Que bom que elas são tão difíceis de se ver. Você parece bem frágil Bella. As cicatrizes dariam muito contraste com o seu eu - Alice disse sorrindo.

Que bom que ela esqueceu a maluquice de sair.

- Obrigada Ali.

Alice ia responder, quando sua face ficou totalmente vazia, seus olhos perdendo o foco. Jasper rapidamente colocou as mãos em torno de seu rosto esperando que ela voltasse ao normal.

- O que você viu? - Ele perguntou tenso.

O rosto de alice foi suavizando lentamente, ela sorriu.

- Teremos visita! - Murmurou animadamente.

- Quem? - Perguntei despreucupadamente.

- Tânia.

Eu fiquei tenso a ouvir esse nome. Isso não ia dar boa coisa. Olhoei de esguela para Bella, ela não apreceu notar minha mudança.

- Quem é Tânia? - perguntou distraidamente.

- Tânia faz parte de um clã que vive em Denali. São todos vegetarianos como nós - Jasper respondeu.

- Ela é legal, Bella - Alice disse animada batendo palminhas. Parecia uma criança.

_Mantenha a Tânia longe de você na vista da Bella, Edward. Ou alguém vai sair ferido._ Alice pensou, embora estivesse ainda batendo palminhas animada.

Eu sorri pensando quem provavelmten sairia machucado. Bella era a minha veterana de guerra. Tânia ia se ferrar se resolvesse mostrar o seu interese por mim. Só espero que ela não o faça, Carlisle odeia quando brigamos. E eu ainda não sabia como a Bella se comportaria se soubesse que Tânia na verdade, dava em cima de mim sempre que podia. Alguma reação idiota ao fato de eu nao quere-la.

- Quando ela vem, Alice? - perguntei.

- Vai chegar em dois dias.

_Isso vai ser interessante._ Pensou Jasper imaginando Bella e Tânia se cumprimentando amigavelmente comigo no meio das duas.

* * *

**N/A: **Povo eu to taaaaaaaaaapo feliz *--*

Se eu soubesse que ficar triste por não ter review iria fazer isso ja tinha ficado a muito tempo , rs

é serio, muito obrigada. e eu fico MUITO feliz de saber que vocês estao gostando.

é isso que me da forças pra continuar a escrever...

Eu acho que o cap fico bom, tentei colocar um pouquinho de felicidade na vida da nossa Bella enquanto a hora dela num chega...

Mas vo avisando que ta quase na hora.

Aproveitei pra tentar por um PoV do Edward aí no meio. A perspectiva só da Bella tava me deixando deprimida.

Mais uma vez, obrigada amores, de verdade verdadeira.

**Cassie McFallen:** Fico realmente feliz qeu você gostou... Essa idéia adimito que não surgiu sozinha na minha cabeça. Eu já tinha lido uma descrição nesse universo, mas achei tão diferente que resolvi fazer uma fic sobre isso. rs. Acho que deu certo =D'

**Lara Culem:** Que bom, pode deixar que eu vou sim.

**sarah hale:** Brigada *-*

**Paloma Mary Von Underwood****:** Quem boom que voce ta gostando ;D'

**Melzi-chan:** Que pena. Mas é verdade, eu tentei da uma hist´roa pra Bella. Que mostrasse o porque dela ser tão madura, mas que também desse um motivo pra todo esse medo que ela sente.

**Lily A. Culen:** Que bom que voce ta amando tanto, rs. A Bella vai sofre sim, ms no final da tudo certo.

**.Jess and May.****:** Quem bom. Nossa! Taí, eu não sei... Porque eu acho que talvez não leve muito jeito pra escrever sobre isso, eu podia ate tentar mas só ia postar de verdade se tivesse bom. Quer dizer lemon é_ lemon_! Não da pra colocar qualquer porcaria. rs

**ro21:** 'HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA a imaginação vem na hora flor. É só deixa a coisa fluir, rs. Que bom que se ta curtindo a fic.

**loirahcullen:** Quem bom que voce achou ^^


	8. Você já era!

_

* * *

_

- Quando ela vem, Alice? - perguntei.

_- Vai chegar em dois dias._

_Isso vai ser interessante.__ Pensou Jasper imaginando Bella e Tânia se cumprimentando amigavelmente comigo no meio das duas._

--

Bella PoV

- Quanto tempo ainda falta, Ali? – perguntei tentando aparentar calma.

E isso não era nada fácil. Estávamos esperando Tânia chegar, de acordo com Carlisle ela vivia em Denali. Era vegetariana e sua família era considerada quase primos dos Cullen. Eram muito amigos da família, ou seja, eu queria que ela gostasse de mim. Eu estava bem nervosa no momento.

- Relaxa, Bella – Alice falou calmamente – 42 segundos.

Eu já conseguia sentir o cheiro doce de vampiro.

Estávamos todos na frente da mansão, parados no jardim esperando. Mordi o lábio em antecipação e senti o braço de Edward me puxar pra mais perto. A folhagem começou a se mexer e então ela entrou em meu campo de visão.

Senti meu queixo cair involuntariamente. A loira exuberante tinha um sorriso relaxado no rosto sem imperfeições, o corpo esguio se movimentando com a elegância de um vampiro. Fechei minha boca rapidamente ao perceber que ela vinha na nossa direção.

E então aconteceu rápido demais. Num segundo eu estava parada com os braços de Edward ao redor da minha cintura e no outro eu estava sozinha vendo o _MEU_ Edward sendo abraçado pela tal Tânia. Ela já começou muito mal pro meu gosto.

Fiquei observando Edward ficar meio sem reação num segundo, mas no outro se soltar dos braços de Tânia. Ele me lançou um olhar que parecia querer pedir desculpas, eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele.

- Senti sua falta, Ed – A voz melodiosa de Tânia soou.

Ed? Ela tava me zoando ou eu tava tendo algum tipo de sonho maluco?

Edward pareceu ficar sem-graça, e se endireitar estendo a mão para Tânia. Ela apertou a mão de Edward com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Também sentimos sua falta, Tânia.

Reparei especificamente que ele disse isso na 3ª pessoa do plural, era bom mesmo ele não dizer que sentiu falta dessa loira. Pelo jeito dela, ela acabaria agarrando ele ali mesmo. Eu já estava ficando nervosa vendo o jeito que ela olhava pra Edward, não era exatamente um olhar que dizia "_somos todos primos_".

- Tânia! – Alice resolveu se manifestar. Acho que para acabar com o momento de tensão.

A loira passou por mim como se não tivesse me visto e foi abraçar Alice, depois deu um aperto de mão em Jasper.

- Senti falta de vocês também.

Continuou abraçando e apertando a mão de cada membro da família.

- Carlisle, todos mandaram lembranças para você e sua família – Ela disse enquanto apertava a mão dele.

- Porque eles não vieram também?

- Eu meio que decidi vir de última hora, não deu tempo deles virem comigo – ela deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

Eles não quiseram ou ela não quis? Não sei porque, mas eu já estava tendo os piores pensamentos e pressentimentos com a tal de Tânia.

Senti Edward me puxando pra frente da loira, me arrancando dos meus devaneios.

- Tânia, quero que conheça Bella. – Ele me olhou e depois olhou para a loira – Bella é a minha namorada.

Tânia me olhou dos pés a cabeça e eu senti o sangue subir pro meu rosto, mas no momento eu não sabia dizer se era exatamente de constrangimento.

- Namorada? – ela dizia isso como se fosse alguma piada.

Essa garota tava pedindo.

- Sim. Algum problema com isso? – perguntei indignada.

- Ed, você não pode estar falando sério. Ela é humana! – ela deu um risinho ao dizer isso. Como se estivesse achando aquilo muito engraçada.

Edward ia falar alguma coisa, mas eu o interrompi.

- Se você prestar atenção verá que não sou totalmente humana – ergui uma sobrancelha pra ela que ficou lá me encarando – Mas não se preocupe, eu não esperava que você percebesse – Falei encarando seus cabelos loiros e sorri cinicamente pra ela.

Ela pareceu ficar um pouco irritada, mas riu.

- Edward, controle seu bichinho de estimação, por favor – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Tânia, Bella não é meu bichinho, é minha namorada. E realmente prefiro que você se refira a ela com esse termo – Edward disse com a voz firme olhando seriamente pra loira.

Ela fez um beicinho por ser repreendida por Edward, mas revirou os olhos.

- Se você diz, Ed – ela disse se aproximando um pouco dele e conseqüentemente de mim.

Se ela soubesse que eu já estava a ponto de pular no pescoço dela, se manteria o mais afastada possível de mim e de Edward.

- Como estão todos em Denali? – Jasper perguntou de repente.

Eu olhei pra ele e ele me lançou um olhar de alerta. Ta, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém o que eu estava sentindo. Mas o olhar dele queria dizer o que? Pra eu me controlar e agir direitinho? Fala sério. Quem estava passando dos limites aqui era a tal de Tânia.

- Estão todos bem, obrigada pro perguntar.

- Vamos querida, vamos entrar – Esme disse a puxando pra dentro pelo braço.

Eu respirei fundo e observei os outros entrarem pela porta indo em direção a sala. Fiquei ali parada encarando Edward.

- Ed? – eu perguntei me referindo ao apelido intimo de Tânia.

- Me desculpe por isso. Tânia não sabe se controlar às vezes – ele parecia constrangido.

Ele tava me escondendo alguma coisa? Porque eu já não estava no meu melhor estado. Se eu ia ter que deixá-lo daqui a alguns dias sem previsão de volta, eu definitivamente não ia querer deixá-lo a mercê da loira tarada!

- Edward, por favor, controle a loira. E eu digo isso pelo bem dela – eu falei controlando minha voz para ela parecer serena, mas ainda sim soava como uma ameaça aos meus ouvidos.

Um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Edward.

- Isso é ciúme? – ele disse me puxando pra perto de si.

Eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu corpo e suspirei. O que eu deveria responder? Beijei delicadamente seu pescoço. Senti seus braços me envolverem.

- Bella, não precisa se sentir assim em relação à Tânia, eu não sinto nada por ela. A única que tocou meu coração está aqui, nos meus braços.

Eu sorri ao ouvir isso. Eu não entendia exatamente como ele podia escolher a mim ao invés da loira irritantemente linda, mas eu não me importava. Me ergui pra beijá-lo. Foi um beijo urgente, como se ele quisesse me provar que queria a mim e somente a mim. Eu retribui o beijo com desespero. Ultimamente nossos beijos estavam ficando cada vez mais desesperados, como se no fundo ele também soubesse que logo nos separaríamos.

- Edward! Bella! Parem de se agarrar e venham ficar com a família! – ouvi Emmett falar num tom mais alto da sala.

Eu me separei de Edward que torceu os lábios pro comentário de Emmett, imagino.

- Ele ta pedindo pra apanhar Edward – eu rosnei.

Edward riu e me beijou novamente, me acalmando. Eu enrolei meus dedos nos cabelos de Edward o puxando pra mais perto de mim, quando ouvimos Emmett gargalhar da sala e murmurar.

- Eles não conseguem tirar ao mãos um do outro.

Eu travei meus dentes pra não rosnar novamente.

- Cala a boca, Emmett! – Edward gritou ainda me segurando em seus braços.

Respirei fundo e segurei sua mão. Ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu o meu sorriso torto. Instintivamente eu relaxei. Aquele sorriso sempre me relaxava. Não importa onde eu estivesse, sempre lembraria dele.

- Devemos entrar? – eu perguntei meio na dúvida. Admito que não estava mais com tanta vontade de fazer a nossa _querida priminha_ Tânia gostar de mim.

Ele assentiu pra mim e me puxou pra dentro. Aquele dia ia demorar a passar, pensei já meio infeliz.

_2 dias depois..._

- Eu não quero falar com você! – falei alto o suficiente para que Edward ouvisse.

Eu estava trancada no meu quarto emburrada e irritada. Podia ouvir Edward impaciente do lado de fora do meu quarto ao lado da porta reclamando.

- Bella, você sabe que está errada – a voz dele soava meio abafada. Imaginei que ele estivesse com as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Para de negar a verdade Edward. Eu sei o que eu vi! – gritei.

Pude ouvir ele bufar do lado de fora.

- Não me venha com essa Edward! – bati o pé no chão mais irritada ainda – Você também sabe que é verdade!

Vi a maçaneta da porta ser forçada.

- E nem pense em quebrar a minha porta!

- Bella, se você não me deixar entrar agora eu juro que vou arrombar! – a porta foi forçada mais uma vez.

Respirei fundo e destranquei a porta e me joguei na cama.

Eu não entendo como ele ainda pode negar que a Tânia está dando em cima dele. Era tão obvio, a família inteira sabia disso. Pelo amor de Deus! Se ele admitisse logo eu ficaria mais feliz em poder concetrar toda minha raiva na loira.

- Finalmente – ele falou exasperado entrando no meu quarto.

Ele ficou parado por um instante me encarando. Eu retribui o olhar de um jeito zangado.

- Amor, para com isso – ele falou com a voz doce.

Tentei reprimir a reação do meu corpo a aquela voz.

- Edward, eu não entendo. – eu disse mais calma.

- O que você não entende? – ele disse vindo se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

- Porque você insiste em dizer que ela não está se atirado pra cima de você.

Ele me abraçou e beijou meu cabelo.

- E daí se ela estiver Bella? Você sabe que eu não estou nem aí pra ela!

Sorri involuntariamente, mas logo recompus a cara seria.

- Então você admite que a oxigenada ta dando em cima de você!

- Bells, eu não quero ficar com nenhuma outra que não seja você. Você sabe disso. Eu nunca te abandonaria...

Ai! Aquelas palavras que eram pra me reconfortar me atingiram com mais força que um tapa na cara. Eu o abandonaria. E ele ali, querendo me fazer ver que ele jamais faria isso comigo! Me senti tão péssima, tão suja... tão cruel com aquelas palavras que resolvi acabar com a discussão. A loira não valia a pena, eu deveria apenas curtir o meu Edward.

- Desculpa... – sussurrei.

Ele não sabia que eu não estava pedindo desculpas apenas pela discussão; mas eu realmente deveria desculpas a ele. Muitas.

Ele me puxou pro seu colo e me aninhou como uma criança.

- Amor, não faça essa cara. Por favor. – ele murmurou baixinho no meu ouvido – Sorria, você sabe como eu amo o seu sorriso.

Eu nem reparei na careta involuntária que estava no meu rosto. Aquele assunto me doía tanto. Apenas pensar nele já me machucava. Machucava-me porque eu não estaria apenas me fazendo sofrer. Faria todas as pessoas que me amavam sofrer. E aquilo sim me fazia me sentir um monstro.

Passei meus braços em seu pescoço e encostei meus lábios delicadamente nos dele.

- Eu te amo – murmurei ainda com os lábios no dele, pra que ele sentisse eu pronunciar as palavras.

Ele me puxou pra mais próximo e me beijou. Um beijo gelado, mas intenso como ele mesmo era.

Me ajoelhei pra me ajeitar melhor sobre o colo dele, pondo uma perna minha de cada lado de seu corpo. Comecei a plantar beijos em seu pescoço. Enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo o puxando para o lado, pra me dar melhor acesso a seu pescoço. Ouvi ele soltar um rosnado baixo e me puxar pra mais perto.

- Bella, sua mãe... – ele falou tão baixinho que quase não dava pra ouvir.

- Mas não estamos fazendo nada... – sussurrei contra sua pele, me aproveitando do arrepio que percorreu seu corpo. Mordi delixadamente o lóbulo de sua orelha – Ainda.

Ele suspirou alto e me puxou nos levantando da cama.

- Clareira. Agora. – ele disse já me puxando pela janela.

Sorri ao ver como seus olhos estavam negros de desejo. Eu já disse que amava as reações dele as minhas palavras. Ele era perfeito...

--

- huum – murmurei nos braços de Edward.

Eu estava deitada sobre o corpo nu dele. Mesmo com a pequena diferença de temperatura, era sempre muito bom ficar grudada em Edward. Ele me completava de todas as formas possíveis. Quando estávamos junto na cama estávamos sempre em sintonia. Sempre qeu eu pensava que não poderia ser melhor eu me surpreendia. Mas acho que eu já deveria estar acostumada, Edward era diferente de tudo qeu eu já havia conhecido, a forma como meu corpo reagia a ele era impressionante. Eu me sentia atraída por ele a todo o momento. E isso era óbvio pra qualquer um que nos conhecesse, éramos metades de uma coisa só, um coração... uma vida. Separada dele eu sabia que ia me sentir sem vida, acabada... um fantasma do que eu era agora.

- Amor, daqui a pouco vai amanhecer – Edward murmurou no meu ouvido me causando um pequeno tremor.

Eu sorri e beijei a ponta de seu nariz. Ele me olhava no fundo dos olhos, como se conseguisse ver minha alma.

Suspirei. Eu amava esses olhos dourados, intensos. Sempre meus. Sempre em mim.

- E o que devemos fazer? – perguntei manhosamente.

Ele sorriu e mordeu delicadamente meu lábio inferior.

- Você deve parar de me provocar e ficar aqui quietinha. – ele me colocou ao seu lado e se levantou.

Eu olhei confusa enquanto ele ia pegar sua calça.

- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntei ainda confusa.

Ele apontou pra uns retalhos no chão com a cabeça.

- Pegar umas roupas pra você na sua casa. – ele murmurou como se fosse óbvio.

Eu me levantei e fui olhar o que tinha sobrado das minhas roupas dessa vez. Por mais que o tempo passa-se, nós dois sempre acabávamos rasgando tudo que encontrávamos pela frente quando estávamos transando.

Peguei minha bermuda e estava inteira, tirando uns rasgados na perna, mas dava pra usar. Vesti ela rapidamente.

Ele ficou me observando.

Continuei caçando minha blusa... essa estava em um estado meio deplorável, até dava pra vestir, mas a parte de trás e da barriga estava cheia de rasgos feitos pelas mãos hábeis de Edward. Vesti a blusa também e fui ao seu lado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Indo com você? – falei, mas me pareceu uma pergunta pelo tom de minha voz.

Ele riu.

- Como se eu fosse deixar alguém te ver assim. – ele murmurou me puxando pros seus braços.

- Fala sério Edward, a gente vai na minha casa. Quem pode me ver?

- Bella, se você não se lembra, a essa hora sua mãe está em casa. E ela não dorme.

Fechei a cara, eu sabia aonde ele ia chegar. Alguma coisa sobre minha mãe me matar se me visse nesse estado e eu ser muito barulhenta pra entra de fininho em casa. Suspirei.

- Ta legal, senhor-mandão. – me ergui pra beijá-lo.

Ele retribui o beijo e me soltou, já se virando pra correr.

- Não demore.

Ele sorriu e correu.

Ele não deveria demorar, acho que uma parada na minha casa e depois uma parada na sua. Aproximadamente uns 10 minutos se ele corresse relaxadamente.

Sentei-me ao pé de uma árvore e fechei os olhos, apenas sentindo a brisa do vento acariciando meu rosto.

Alguns poucos minutos depois ouvi um barulho. Não podia ser ele, foi rápido demais. Inspirei sentindo o cheiro. O que?

Me pus de pé num minutos, me agachando instintivamente em posição de ataque. Era ela, a droga da vampira irritantemente bonita.

Ouvi a aproximação ficar cada vez mais próxima, e a Tânia entrar em meu campo de visão com um sorriso no rosto.

- Finalmente ele te deixou sozinha! – disse ela ainda sorrindo.

- O que você quer? – rosnei em resposta a provocação.

Ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais de mim, até estar a uma distancia de 2 metros.

- Eu sempre soube que Edward era diferente, mas namorar uma humana! – ela me olhou e soltou uma risada irritante – Ele é louco!

- Louco? Só porque ele não te quis? – perguntei cinicamente.

Ela rosnou. Se pondo também em posição de ataque.

- Seu eu fosse você não me provocava. Eu acabo com voce em um segundo!

Sorri, essa mulher só podia ser retardada se acahva que me ganhava. De fato ela não me conhecia. Decidi entrar no jogo e me fingir de fraca inocente até ela atacar de verdade.

- E o que você faria quando Edward descobrisse? Acha que ele te deixaria livre depois de matar a mulher que ele ama? – falei dando ênfase ao "ama".

- Ele não me mataria por você sua idiota! – ela avançou um passo.

Eu rosnei mais alto.

- Tânia deixe de ser burra. Você me odeia porque eu fiquei com Edward. Ele nunca te quis! E nunca irá te querer! – ela rosnou mais alto com as minhas palavras e eu sorri secamente – Apenas aceite que você perdeu.

Então ela atacou, pulou em cima de mim me tacando de encontro a uma árvore. Droga, aquilo doeu.

Eu rosnei alto e pulei em cima dela chutando diretamente seu peito, ela voou a 3 metros de distância.

Depois só senti, ela vindo na minha direção e seus dentes perfurando minha garganta. Urrei de dor. Juntei toda a minha força e joguei a vampira longe. Me afastei dela, e ela sorria pra mim.

- Você acha que vai se safar? Eu nunca te deixaria virar vampira! – ela foi se aproximando lentamente – Você entrou nessa batalha pra perder garota.

A dor da mordida era agonizante, era horrível! Não era tão forte como seria se eu fosse humana, mas ainda era uma dor insuportável. Senti minhas pernas cederem me ajoelhei no chão e coloquei minhas duas mãos a minha frente para que eu não caísse. Eu já devia ter me acostumado com essa dor, mas já fazia muito tempo que eu não a sentia.

Senti um tapa ir de encontro a minha face, meu rosto voou longe e novamente usei minhas mãos pra não cair.

- Acho que eu poderia brincar um pouco com você antes de te matar – ela disse com uma voz vitoriosa.

Abri meus olhos que estavam fechados antes pela dor. A loira me encarava com um olhar de pura soberba, mas ainda dava pra ver o ódio por mim em sua face.

Ela chutou minha barriga me fazendo cair deitada no chão, a dor ainda era forte, mas eu já podia senti-la cedendo. Fechei meus olhos em antecipação, eu já estava acostumada com o que aconteceria assim que a dor acabasse. Só teria de deixar meus instintos se soltarem.

Senti outro chute em minhas costas, e meu corpo rolar um pouco no chão.

Agora a dor estava quase sumindo, eu já podia sentir meus músculos se enrijecendo, podia sentir o veneno bombeando em meu corpo. A dor demorava apenas tempo o suficiente pro veneno chegar até meu coração e bombear nas principais veias do meu corpo. Depois eu seria como uma recém-nascida. A cabeça de uma veterana em guerras no corpo de uma recém-nascida. Uma arma.

- Sua petulante. Achou que poderia vir contra mim e sair ilesa! – ela gritava agora.

Senti outro chute na minha barriga e meu corpo novamente voar.

Suspirei. Estava quase acabando, apenas alguns segundos. Senti meu corpo ser erguido do chão. Tânia me segurava pelo pescoço contra uma árvore.

Eu sorri e abri os olhos, encarando seu rosto antes com uma expressão vitoriosa, agora se tornando confuso e depois apavorado.

- O que você é? – novamente ela gritou agora com raiva e medo.

Senti-a apertar ainda mais meu pescoço.

Eu segurei sua mão e a puxei, virando num movimento rápido e a prendendo atrás de suas costas.

- Eu te disse que não era humana. – sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de torcer o braço até ouvir o estalo.

Quebrado. Ela rosnou de dor.

Tânia pulou sobre mim. Eu avancei sobre ela também. O estrondo de nossos corpos se chocando ecoou pela floresta. Ela já era.

A empurrei com força. Vi seu corpo voar muito longe. Avancei correndo até chegar onde ela estava ainda deitada. Pus um pé sobre seu corpo e pisei com força. Ela urrou de dor abaixo de mim. Costelas quebradas.

Sorri ainda mais. Eu quase tinha me esquecido como era bom sentir a adrenalina correr no meu sangue junto com o veneno. Me fazia gostar de lutar.

- Eu te disse pra ficar longe de mim! – eu disse, a chutando.

Ela se levantou e avançou sobre mim. Ela tentou morder meu pescoço novamente, mas eu desviei. Ela veio pra cima de mim de novo e mordeu meu braço. A empurrei com força. Agora não adiantava mais, uma vez que já tínhamos o veneno em nosso corpo. Mordidas não nos afetavam. Apenas fortaleciam.

Avancei novamente sobre ela e ela pos os braços na frente de seu rosto pra se defender. Fechei minha boca em um pedaço de sua mão e pulei pra trás, seu urro de dor ecoou pela floresta. Cuspi o pedaço de corpo morto longe e sorri pra ela. Era um sorriso vitorioso e divertido que eu não dava há muito tempo.

Ela encarou o pedaço de sua mão no chão e depois me encarou com um olhar mortas. E diferente do que eu previ ela correu pra longe.

- Fugir de uma batalha não é nada digno! – gritei pra ela.

A joguei meu corpo sob o seu fazendo-nos chocar com umas árvores que caíram. Ela rosnou e tentou novamente morder meu pescoço. Eu sai de cima dela bem a tempo de me salvar de outra cicatriz.

Sentei em cima dela, com uma perna de cada lado de sue corpo, prendo-a debaixo de mim.

Ela não tinha como escapar, era seu fim.

- Você já era. – falei antes de fechar minha boca em seu braço e pular pra longe de seu corpo.

Novamente ela urrou de dor e tentou fugir. Ela corria rápido, mas não tinha como ser mais rápida do que uma recém-nascida. Cuspi a metade de seu braço que havia arrancado e novamente fui sobre ela.

Senti um par de braços gelados me prendendo por trás e forcei tentando me desvencilhar. Mas essa era uma posição estratégica, nem mesmo força conseguia me soltar. Rosnei alto pra que quem estivesse atrás de mim soubesse que quando eu me soltasse eu iria arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

- Pare com isso, Bella! – Ouvi a voz de Edward falar autoritária.

- Que merda, Edward. Me solta! – gritei pra ele.

Eu ainda queria terminar o que comecei com a Tânia.

Senti seus braços se apertarem.

- Eu mandei parar, Bella!

Eu suspirei. Droga! Eu odiava que se metessem nas minhas batalhas.

- Que saco, Edward! Por que? Por que você está se metendo? – gritei em resposta.

- Bella, por mais que você esteja com raiva. Você não pode matá-la!

- Mas foi ela quem tentou me matar primeiro! Ela veio atrás de mim! – eu gritei ainda mais alto.

Forcei meu corpo pra longe de Edward. Só havia uma forma de me soltar, mas poderia machucar Edward. E isso eu não faria.

- Ok. Se acalme Bella! Por favor, se acalme! – ele falava agora mais manso em meu ouvido.

Eu suspirei com força e raiva. Se ele não fosse o amor da minha vida, eu concerteza arrancaria sua cabeça.

- Bella, porque você está lutando? Pensei que você não quisesse mais lutar. – ele falou baixinho.

Eu lutei pra não ouvir aquelas palavras, sabia que eram verdades.

- Você não quer ser assim, lembra?

Droga! Ele tinha razão. Eu não queria, esse foi um dos motivos pra eu fugir antes. Não querer ser um monstro. Suspirei novamente.

- Pode me soltar, Edward. Eu não vou atrás dela.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Pode soltar Edward. – falei calmamente pra ele.

Ele me soltou e eu continuei de costas pra ele, fechei meus olhos com força. Ele não deveria ter me visto assim. Ninguém deveria me ver assim.

- Bella, tudo bem. Eu não vou brigar com você! – ele me abraçou por trás.

- Eu sei que não. – sorri amargamente.

Virei-me ainda de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa.

- Bella... – ele murmurou delicadamente pondo uma mão embaixo de meu queixo e erguendo meu rosto para encará-lo.

Respirei fundo e abri os olhos.

Ele parou de respirar.

- Eu sei. Assustador, né? – falei e ri tristemente.

Ele me abraçou.

- Não estou assustado. Apenas surpreso.

Eu o abracei com força. E comecei a beijar seu pescoço e rosto.

- Obrigada. – dei um pequeno selinho em seus lábios antes de encarar seus olhos – Obrigada por não me odiar, por não sentir repulsa... Por não ter medo.

Ele me apertou contra seu corpo.

- Eu jamais sentiria repulsa por você Bella. Nunca! – ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

Ele estava errado. Beijei seus lábios. Foi um beijo demorado, um beijo de desculpas. Eu não devia ter me descontrolado desse jeito.

- Vamos pra casa, amor. – ele murmurou depois do beijo.

Encostei minha testa na sua.

- Quem sabe o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei.

Acho que já ia ser muito ruim encarar a todos com meus olhos vermelho-sangue. Ainda seria pior se eles já soubessem a historia.

- Alice, Jasper e Emmett. Os outros ainda não sabem.

- como você me achou? – perguntei curiosa. – como você sabia que eu estava lutando.

- eu estava em casa pegando minhas roupas quando Alice viu o futuro de Tânia desaparecer totalmente. Não apenas por alguns minutos, mas desaparecer de verdade. Como se ela estivesse morrido. Imaginamos que ela tivesse vindo atrás de você.

- Nossa. – murmurei surpresa.

- Emmett foi atrás de Tânia. Pra saber se ela estava bem. Jasper queria vir com Alice, mas insisti que os dois ficassem. Que eu resolveria as coisas.

Sorri e beijei novamente seus lábios.

- E você resolveu.

Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão.

- Vamos.

Corremos em silencio o tempo todo. Estava nervosa com a reação de todos aos meus olhos.

- Quem bom! Eu fiquei tão preocupada! – Alice falou vindo me abraçar.

Eu a abracei delicadamente. Tomando cuidado pra não a machucar.

- Me desculpe, Alice. Eu não queria preocupa-la.

- Você saiu inteira? – ela se afastou pra me analisar.

Eu so estava suja e rasgada. Mas meu corpo estava intacto.

- Eu to legal, já a loira... – murmurei com um sorriso.

- Parece que você é muito boa lutadora – a voz de Jasper ecoou do sofá.

Eu sorri pra ele.

- Sou, mas você já sabia disso.

Ele riu.

- Onde Tânia está? – Alice perguntou indo se sentar com Jasper no sofá.

Dei de ombros. Eu quase a matei. Definitivamente não era babá dela!

- Ela estava fugindo de Bella quando eu cheguei. Emmett foi atrás dela. – Edward murmurou enlaçando seus braços em minha cintura.

Jasper riu.

- Então a Bella Poe medo?

- Não sei... Você está com medo agora? – perguntei o provocando.

Ele abriu um sorriso e negou com a cabeça.

- Nem um pouco.

Eu ri.

- Vem, vamos te dar um banho. – Edward murmurou no meu ouvido.

Banho com Edward? Até parece que eu ia recusar.

--

Algum tempo depois eu estava deitada com uma vestidinho azul-caneta curto e de mangas ter quartos e uma malha. Edward estava deitado ao meu lado em sua cama.

Eu ri derepente.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Edward perguntou confuso.

Eu baixei meu escudo e lembrei de quando Emmett chegou em casa. Ele chegou rindo escandalosamente e contando como a Tânia estava morrendo de medo quando ele a achou. Estava além do estado já. Depois me lembrei de quando ele viu meus olhos, ele apenas deu um passo pra trás e depois riu. Ele sempre ria de tudo! Disse que eu dava medo quando estava nervosa e que um dia queria lutar comigo. Idéia que eu recusei totalmente. Eu jamais lutaria com alguém que eu gostasse. Eu era meio indomável quando estava lutando.

Edward riu comigo.

- Você não é tão indomável assim.

- Na verdade eu sou. Eu só me acalmei rápido porque era você... – murmurei e me ergui para beija-lo.

Ele riu, e me aninhou em seus braços.

Eu fechei os olhos e adormeci antes que percebesse.

Então foi tudo muito rápido. Apenas um sonho e eu já estava despertada totalmente. O sonho que eu estava esperando... apenas 2 frases... fechei meus olhos novamente rezando pra que Edward não me perguntasse nada. Repassei em minha mente as duas frases. "Eles partiram, chegou sua hora. Boa sorte!"

Era isso. Meu tempo tinha acabado... Eu não tinha mais escolha.

Fiquei imóvel e de olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo até perceber que já era seguro me levantar. Teria que fingir que estava tudo normal. Eu não agüentaria uma despedida... Ele não podia saber, senão ele me seguiria. E ele não podia fazer isso! Simplesmente _não_ podia!

Abri meus olhos e recebi seu olhar penetrante em mim. Sorri. Ficamos assim por algum tempo apenas sorrindo e nos olhando, eu memorizava cada traço, cada feição de seu rosto perfeito. Eu não iria esquecê-lo nunca. E se tudo desse certo. Logo eu estaria de volta a esses braços.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – ele murmurou e se inclinou pra plantar um beijo delicado em meus lábios.

Eu prendi minhas mãos em seu cabelo e o puxei pra mim para que o beijo pudesse ser urgente. Eu queria gravar cada pedaço de Edward. Cada detalhe de seu beijo, o sabor de sua boca, a forma como nossas línguas me moviam juntas, a forma como ele me olhava carinhosamente depois do beijo, o jeito que suas mãos me puxavam pra mais perto pela cintura... nos separamos sorrindo um para o outro.

Eu o abracei com força.

- Bom dia, meu amor, meu Edward. – murmurei em seu ouvido.

- dormiu bem? – ele perguntou ainda me abraçando.

Procurei não me enrijecer nem nada do tipo, eu não era tão ruim em mentir assim. Falei calmamente.

- Sim. E sua noite? Como foi? – perguntei.

- Boa... – ele falou tranqüilamente.

Me afastei dele me sentando na cama.

- Acho que tenho que ir pra casa...

- quer que eu te leve? – ele perguntou já se levantando da cama.

- Não precisa. Eu tenho que tomar um banho, arrumar meu material, explicar a Rachel porque não voltei ontem e arranjar lentes de contato.

- Acho que o pessoal da escola realmente iria se incomodar com esses olhos.

Eu revirei os olhos pra tentativa de piada dele. E me inclinei para beijá-lo novamente.

Afastei-me encarando seus olhos dourados, passei minha mão em seu rosto, novamente memorizando cada detalhe.

- A gente se vê logo, meu amor – falei com o máximo de sinceridade que consegui.

Eu realmente queria acreditar que logo nos veríamos. Eu precisava acreditar nisso. Precisava acreditar que tudo daria certo.

Ele plantou um selinho em meu rosto e sorriu.

- Até logo, Bella.

Então me levantei e pulei a janela de seu quarto. Corri sem olhar pra trás. Era assim que deveria ser, eu não poderia olhar pra trás. Se não eu fraquejaria, eu não conseguiria partir. E isso não podia acontecer.

Corri pra casa e fui direto pra Rachel. Dela eu teria de me despedir, eu não poderia fazer iguala Chelse. Ela não agüentaria.

- Mãe, me desculpe. Eu sinto tanto. – comecei a murmurar assim que a abracei.

Ela retribui meu abraço.

- O que aconteceu criança? – ela perguntou de uma maneira confortadora.

Eu supirei.

- Chegou a hora... eu to partindo. Agora. – falei de uma vez só.

Ela se enrijeceu e respirou fundo. Me abraçou ainda mais apertado.

- Boa sorte, criança. Eu realmente espero te ver logo.

- E você vai mãe. Vai dar tudo certo.

Eu disse novamente tetando ser otimista.

- Eu prometo voltar, e prometo tentar trazer a Chelse de volta comigo. E ai tudo vai voltar a ser como antigamente.

- Os Cullen já sabem? – ela perguntou depois de absorver o que eu disse.

- Não. Eu vou deixar uma carta pra eles em meu quarto. Eu gostaria que você a desse a Edward.

- Ok. Eu darei. – ela sorriu pra mim, um sorriso triste.

- eu te amo, mãe. Muito! – eu disse a abraçando novamente – diga a todos que eu também os amo, que isso é o melhor. A Edward, diga que eu vou voltar... pra ele me esperar.

- Ok, agora vá criança. Senão alguém poderá te alcançar quando receberem a notícia.

Eu assenti com força, e corri. Corri pro meu quarto, peguei um papel e escrevi tudo que precisava, desabafei tudo que era necessário. Aquilo seria doloroso, mas eu esperava estar fazendo o certo. Eu tive todo esse tempo pra pensar, e resolvi que faria isso dar certo. Eu voltaria, voltaria pelo Edward. Voltaria por todos que eu amo...

Troquei rapidamente de roupas, pondo uma calça jeans confortável, uma blusa vinho e um casaco preto. Calcei minhas botas sem salto e corri.

Corri novamente sem olhar pra trás. Eu estava deixando minha vida... Meus amigos... Meu amor pra trás. Mas eu voltaria pra buscá-los. Eu voltaria ou eu não me chamava Isabella Marie Swan!

Quando estava longe o suficiente deixei as lágrimas cairem livremente. E corri, corri de volta para o meu passado. Pra longe de tudo que eu amava, pra longe da razão da minha existência. Mas era por um bem maior, eles nao poderiam correr nenhum risco por mim. Ninguém poderia. Eu precisava acreditar que estava fazendo o certo...

* * *

N/A: gente valeu. desculpa a demora...

to super sem tempo de escrever aqui, entao brigada a geral que mando review:

**cacau1005;**

**Lilly Nightfall**

**.94**

**Lily A. Cullen**

**Marie Ann Cullen****  
**

Eu demorei porque tava em prova. e prova no meu colégio é literalmente foda. Acaba comigo sempre!

desuclpa de novo. prometo postar mais rápido na próxima... acho que o cao ta ´legal...

me amarrei em fazer a briga. Bella boladona! rs

Ate depois amores. beijos!


	9. O pior monstro que eu já vi

_E corri, corri de volta para o meu passado. Pra longe de tudo que eu amava, pra longe da razão da minha existência. Mas era por um bem maior, eles nao poderiam correr nenhum risco por mim. Ninguém poderia. Eu precisava acreditar que estava fazendo o certo..._

* * *

Continuei correndo até sentir um cheiro diferente. Cheiro de meio-vampiros. Diminui o passo pra não pega-los totalmente de surpresa. Eu ainda não sabia qual seria a reação deles a minha súbita ação. Eles deveriam ir me buscar, e não me esperar num local para nos encontrarmos.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e caminhei em direção a eles. Agora estavam parados me esperando, imagino.

Parei na frente deles, tentando prever qual seria suas reações.

- Olá. – falei calmamente.

Eles apenas me encararam calados. Até que um deles andou em minha direção. Parecia tenso, mas cuidadoso.

Ele, assim como os outros, estava vestido totalmente de preto. Mas esse tinha ombreiras douradas, de ouro; e um broche distinto pendurado no peito. General. Ele era o general do batalhão de busca. Ainda era o mesmo desde a minha época.

Ele parou a alguns metros de mim, e inclinou o corpo pra frente abaixando a cabeça, como um reverencia. Ele estava me tratando como... Como se eu...

- General. Fico feliz em encontrá-la. A sub-capitã nos avisou que você provavelmente nos encontraria.

Minha boca se abriu um pouco em choque, mas logo a fechei recobrando os sentidos.

Chelse só me mandou encontrar com eles e seguir o que eles descessem. Se eles ainda me consideravam general de batalhas. Eu agiria como a general. Seguiria o plano de Chelse. Mas quem diabos era essa sub-capitã? Esse suspense já tava me irritando.

Ergui minha cabeça e assenei levemente com ela.

- É bom revê-lo, general Julio. – disse, dando um sorriso profissional.

Ele sorriu abertamente.

- Não nos vemos a algum tempo, Isabella. Como você está? – ele perguntou.

Ele sempre fora gentil comigo, mas depois de estar tanto tempo longe dele. Eu não sentia tanta simpatia por ele. Nem por ele nem por nada daquilo.

- Bem, obrigado. – Respondi séria – Pra onde devemos ir agora?

Ele se virou indo pra frente do batalhão. Fez um sinal com as mãos para que eu o seguisse.

- Vamos encontrá-los. – ele disse apenas, e eu já sabia o que ele queria dizer.

Encontra o meu... _Pai_.

Eles começaram a correr na direção oposta de onde seguiam. Corri atrás deles.

Passamos a viagem inteira caladas, então resolvi pensar em algumas coisas. Como por exemplo, o que poderia acontecer de agora em diante.

Se eles me tratavam como general, quer dizer que John ainda me considerava general. E essa sub-capitã... Ou ela conhecia o plano da Chelse, ou tinha algum dom. Pois não tinha como saber que eu pretendia encontrar o esquadrão de buscas. Eu estava fugida!

E John... meu pai... o que será que eu sentiria quando o visse? Eu sabia que de agora em diante eu teria de manter a cabeça erguida e encarar de frente. Ficar deprimida não iria me ajudar muito, mas as vezes era difícil segurar. Só de imaginar como estariam todos em Forks nesse instante...

Provavelmente eles agora já sabiam que eu parti. Eu deveria ter ido encontrar Edward na escola e simplesmente ao invés de fazer isso, eu fugi pra reencontrar o papai... Parece que eu teria uma reunião de família... Pensei ironicamente.

E Chelse, onde será que ela estava agora? Ela disse que me encontraria lá. Será que ela nos encontraria no meio do caminho? Será que ela nos interceptaria?

Que merda. Porque que eu não fazia idéia de qual seria meu destino agora?

O único que lugar em que eu gostaria de estar estava cada vez mais distante de mim. As únicas pessoas com quem eu gostaria de ficar agora provavelmente estavam magoadas comigo, talvez até com raiva de mim. E era isso que eu merecia.

Raiva. Porque ele me acolheram, eles ficaram comigo. Me apoiaram quando eu precisei.

Eles até me proporcionaram, sem saber, uma luta super divertida.

Eu não gostava de admitir, porque eu me sentia mais horrível ainda com isso. Mas eu gostava de lutar. E isso fazia eu me sentir um monstro.

Gostar de algo tão... errado. Matar vidas, ser uma assassina. Era algo que eu me afastava. Um prazer que eu me negava a ter.

Quando eu pensava sobre esse assunto, eu sabia que não era de matar que eu gostava. Era a sensação de desafio, de poder provas que eu era forte. A sensação de mostrar aos outros que eu não era nenhuma frágil criança. De saber que eles me respeitavam.

Era idiota e imaturo, eu sei. Mas a sensação de ter alguém te desafiando, a sensação de estar ganhando... Eram ótimas. Até mesmo a sensação de perder, mas perder com honra não me era tão ruim. Lutar me dava prazer, matar me fazia sentir repugnante.

- Estamos chegando, Isabella. – Julio me tirou de meus pensamentos.

- Vocês estavam tão perto assim? – perguntei confusa.

Eu não acho que tenhamos demorado tempo suficiente. É claro que corríamos numa velocidade impressionante, mas se já chegamos é porque eles estavam realmente perto.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluca.

- Isabella, a quanto tempo acha que estamos correndo?

- Eu não sei, admito que não prestei atenção no tempo.

E realmente não tinha prestado atenção. Só fiquei viajando em pensamentos sobre meu futuro e meu passado recente.

- Estamos correndo a um dia e meio quase – ele falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Eu me sobressaltei com aquilo. Tanto tempo... eu podia jurar que foram apenas algumas horas...

- Tanto tempo... – deixei escapar distraída.

Meu corpo ainda não tinha se dado conta disso. Parecia não estar reagindo corretamente aquela situação. Ele apenas obedecia.

Quando eu parasse de verdade eu provavelmente cairia exausta.

- General Isabella, a senhorita está bem? – Julio perguntou formalmente.

Percebi que o cheiro de mestiços ficava mais forte.

Devíamos estar perto o suficiente pra que alguém nos ouvisse. Julio era quase um amigo, mas eu apenas o levava como um colega de trabalho. Não brigávamos, mas também não trocávamos confidencias.

- Não se preocupe General, eu estou bem. – murmurei em resposta.

Não estava prestando atenção de onde estávamos. Estava apenas pensando de como eu encararia John.

Não. Eu não gostava dele. Mesmo sendo meu pai, pra mim ele era um monstro... e pra ele, eu era uma arma.

Ele nunca me tratou como filha, ele apenas me tratava como algo precioso. Algo necessário para seus planos.

Percebi que Julio e o esquadrão pararam de correr, e fiz o mesmo. Agora apenas andávamos em direção a uma cidade.

Espera! Uma cidade? Na ultima vez em que estive reunida com minha "família" nós devíamos ficar imperceptíveis! É claro que tínhamos que guardar nosso território... mas isso?

Andei pela cidade observando pela primeira vez onde eu me encontrava. Mantendo minha mente ligada a meu corpo. E não no torpor da partida nem no turbilhão de pensamento que me rodeavam.

Era uma cidade, parecia relativamente grande. Pude ver várias casas ali. Reconheci alguns membros de minha antiga família, algumas irmãs... elas quando me viam me olhavam espantadas como se eu fosse um fantasma. Outras sorriam ou até mesmo davam tchauzinhos animadas. Imaginei que elas já soubessem o porque de eu ter voltado.

- Parece que as coisas mudaram desde que parti... – comentei com Julio.

- Verdade, General. Mas acho que seu pai lhe explicará tudo. – ele disse formalmente novamente.

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos ao ouvir o que ele disse. Eu não sabia se conseguiria mesmo chamar John de pai. Ele NÃO era meu pai. Ele era um monstro. Um monstro do qual eu queria distancia...

Ele me guiou em direção a um tipo de palácio.

- General Julio, vocês não são mais nômades? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não mais General, agora temos alguns territórios sob nosso comando. Mantemos algumas pessoas de nossa confiança lá guardando-os e sempre que percebemos que alguém irá atacar mandamos um reforço pra lá. Nossos números se multiplicaram bastante.

Eu refleti sobre aquilo. Agora eles eram muitos e tinham poder. Parece que o plano de John funcionou como ele queria.

- Entendo, então se conheço John, ele me quer aqui pra liderar uma batalha grande, certo? – perguntei tentando saber onde chegaríamos com aquilo.

Ele encolheu os ombros. Ele era um dos poucos que sabia minha opinião sobre tudo aquilo.

Assim que soube a verdade eu não parti imediatamente, eu esperei quase uma semana antes de fugir. Tempo apenas para conversar com as pessoas com quem eu realmente me importava. Não queria deixá-las na mão, não queria fugir e magoá-las. Mas eram todas tão convictas em seu destino que não quiseram fugir comigo. Acreditavam de verdade no cretino do John.

- Algo assim, imagino. – ele disse evasivamente.

- Eu não entendo. Se vocês tem tanta gente. Porque precisam de mim? – perguntei sendo sincera.

Eu realmente não entendia, eles não precisavam mais de mim.

- General Isabella, a senhorita sabe que é a melhor. Ninguém nunca lhe escondeu isso. E voce também sabe que seu pai jurou que quem estaria no comando dessa batalha seria você. – ele disse aquilo com sinceridade – e você sabe que apesar de tudo, ele honra sua palavra.

Eu xinguei baixinho.

Um monstro sincero. Grande merda de diferença! Pensei amarga.

- Sabe quando será a batalha? – perguntei sem demonstrar emoção.

- Em algumas semanas. Não tenho certeza absoluta. Mas será logo. – ele disse no mesmo tom que eu.

Eu esperava realmente sentir apenas o torpor de tudo aquilo. Foi o que eu imaginei que sentiria. Mas eu só sentia raiva. Raiva de meu pai, raiva dessa batalha, raiva do meu passado, raiva de mim mesma. Eu estava me odiando sempre que imaginava como minha mãe, Carlos, os Cullen e principalmente Edward estariam. Eles não mereciam o que eu fiz com eles. Edward não merecia amar um monstro feito eu. Mas eu era egoísta demais pra querer que ele se afastasse de mim, era ao que eu devia ter feito. Mas eu não consegui. Eu simplesmente o queria demais pra isso, pra afastá-lo pra prevenir essa dor que ele provavelmente sentiria agora.

Mas eu voltaria, eu voltaria pra ele. Eu o curaria da dor. E se ele me odiasse quando eu voltasse eu imploraria, eu me colocaria de joelhos implorando seu perdão por quanto tempo fosse necessário. Eu só viveria se tivesse ele ao meu lado. E enquanto eu tivesse vida e liberdade eu estaria com ele. Vida eu tinha. Liberdade eu conseguiria assim que terminasse com toda essa merda de batalha.

Apenas me liguei de aonde estava quando Julio ordenou a alguns guardas que abrissem uma imensa porta de madeira. Devia ser a sala do trono, ou algo do tipo.

Dentro era uma sala imensa, muita bem iluminada. Era oval, tinha algumas poltronas e mesas espalhadas por ali. Na extremidade da sala, no canto onde se podia observas tudo, havia um imenso trono dourado. Prendi a respiração ao ver quem estava sentado nele.

John sorriu quando me viu. Ele sempre tentava agir como um pai quando estava perto de mim. Eu odiava isso, era tão falso. Ele era péssimo nessa atuação.

- Bella! – ele disse vindo na minha direção de braços abertos.

Ele realmente esperava que eu fosse correr ao seu encontro e dar uma grande e amoroso abraço, como naqueles filmes idiotas e bregas? Pensou errado papai.

Eu assenei levemente com a cabeça e tentei esboçar um sorriso.

- John. – falei secamente.

Ele abaixou os braços com essa reação, mas continuou vindo ao meu encontro.

Parou a aproximadamente ummentro de mim com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Minha pequena fugitiva. Como está? – ele disse tentando ser simpático.

Eu já o conhecia bem demais. Sabia que aquilo era mera cordialidade. Nada real.

- Cansada. – falei apenas.

Eu estava cansada, mas não da viagem. E sim dessa vida que vivia dando voltas. Não que ele precise saber disso.

- Você poderá descansar em breve.

Ele se virou e foi se sentar em seu trono. Percebi de repente que Julio havia saído. Estávamos apenas nós e sua guarda.

Caminhei ficando perto de seu trono, esperando o que ele faria a seguir.

Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça. Seus olhos se prenderam aos meus. Droga! Eu já sabia oq eu ele falaria a seguir.

- Olhos vermelhos, Bella? – ele perguntou simplesmente.

- Foi apenas uma briga – respondi seca.

Eu não devia dar satisfações a ele. Mas também sabia que aquilo não fazia muito sentido.

- Sabe Isabella, eu soube que você fugiu porque achava que poderia ter uma vida diferente – ele disse como se aquilo fosse algo realmente idiota, balançou a cabeça levemente e me apontou com uma das mãos – e agora aparece com os olhos vermelhos por culpa de uma batalha.

- Foi apenas uma luta, John – murmurei.

Odiava quando ele fazia isso. Achava que saia de tudo. Ele não sabia. Foi só a droga de uma luta com uma maluca que ficou dando em cima do MEU namorado. Apenas isso. Eu não tinha voltado a lutar nem nada muito menos a beber sangue humano. Bufei raivosa.

- Se é o que você diz... – ele deu de ombros.

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos. _Respira, Bella. Respira_.

- Então John, porque mandou me buscar? – perguntei indo direto ao assunto.

- Pensei que já soubesse a resposta, filha – ele disse simplesmente.

Filha? Há! Só se ele estivesse maluco.

- Gostaria de ouvir da sua própria boca, _papai_ – falei a ultima palavra com certo sarcasmo.

Ele sorriu da minha irritação, mas aquilo só atiçou mais minha raiva.

- Sabe que logo enfrentaremos uma das nossas maiores lutas. Crescemos Bella. Meu plano está indo corretamente. – ele se levantou do trono e começou a andar de um lado pra o outro enquanto falava – Nós temos um exercito enorme. Temos poder. Temos territórios. Mas agora meu principal objetivo será cumprido.

Esperei pacientemente já entediada. De tempos em tempos minha mente fugia daquela sala e voltava pra Forks. Mas isso não estava me ajudando em nada. Só estava me machucando.

- Enfrentaremos nossa maior batalha em apenas 2 semanas. E você minha General vai comandar meu maior exercito!

Ele disse aquilo como se fosse uma honra. Pra mim era uma tortura.

- Eu tenho escolha? – perguntei secamente.

Ele sorriu.

- Como se você já não soubesse a resposta, Bella.

É claro. _Ou está conosco, ou está contra nós_. Era o que ele vivia dizendo.

- E quando a batalha acabar?

Eu tinha alguma pequena esperança de que conseguiria voltar pra Forks quando essa batalha idiota acabasse.

- Você poderá seguir seu destino, General. – uma voz feminina falou da porta.

Eu conhecia essa voz. Reprimi um sorriso.

Ela passou por mim e foi em direção a John. Pousou uma mão em seu ombro e sorriu pra mim, que olhava meio atônita aquela cena. John a observava com olhos vidrados. Beijou a mão que estava pousada em seu ombro.

- General, gostaria que conhecesse minha nova esposa.

Minha boca caiu em surpresa. A mulher tão conhecida e amada por mim veio em minha direção com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Estendeu a mão cheia de pulseiras de ouro pra mim e deu uma piscadela.

- É uma honra conhece-la General Isabella. Eu sou Chelse. - ela disse fazendo uma pequena mesura.

Eu me recompus rapidamente e fiz uma mesura também.

- Prazer. - falei simplismente.

Tá legal, ou eu estava tendo alucinações ou de repente Chelse virou minha madrasta! Impossível...

Ou será que afinal de contas esse era o plano dela... Casar com John e fazer a cabeça dele pra me liberar.

- Como vai você, General? - Chelse pergunto com uma voz cordial.

Era pra parecer que ela perguntava apenas por educação, mas eu notei um pouco de preucupação em sua voz. Eramos amigas a tempo demais pra eu não conhecer cada detalhe de sua voz e temperamento.

- Como eu disse cansada, Senhora - disse formalmente.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, se virou e foi andando em direção ao John novamente.

Me concentrei por um instante, eu definitivamente tinha que treinar esse poder depois.

_Então era esse seu plano? Virar minha madrasta? Você é maluca C._

Falei em pensamento pra ela.

Ela que agora estava novamente ao lado de John sorriu discretamente pra mim e revirou os olhos, como se não fosse grande coisa o que ela tinha feito.

Mas era! Casar-se com John devia ser uma tortura! Aquele cara era um saco!

.Deus! Tive um pensamento pertubador e fui obrigada pelo meu cerebro a passa-lo a Chelse.

_Por favor. Por favor. Diz que voces não estao fazendo sexo!!_

Flaie em pensamento novamente pra ela, mas dessa vez deixei claro um tom amargo e enojado.

Ela deu de ombros e prendeu um riso. Cara! Que nojo!

John nem reparou na nossa conversa silenciosa.

- Então General. Quer conhecer suas acomodações?

- Claro - respondi seca.

- Amor, se importaria de chamar um guarda e pedir pra levar Isabella a seus aposentos? - ele falou com doçura na voz.

Deus. Que eu não vomite! Sim, meio-vampiros podiam vomitar.

Chelse sorriu pra ele.

- Não. Eu posso leva-la eu mesma. Adoraria conhecer sua filha preferida - ela disse com um sorriso na voz.

Ela tava usando seu olhar persuasivo, em humanos fazia eles babarem. Eu sorri quando vi John concordar meio cegamente com a cabeça.

Parece que esse olhar funciona com papai. Pensei amarga.

- Vamos, Isabella - ela disse cordialmente novamente e fez um gesto com a mão para que eu a seguisse.

Fomos as duas caladas pelo caminho. Ela me levou até um quarto grande do palácio.

Fala sério! Então John acha que se me agradar eu luto melhor? Até parece...

- Abram as portas - ela disse pra dois guardas que estavam parados em frente a porta.

Ela passou primeiro e eu a segui, ela fechou as portas atras de si e se virou pra mim com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

- Senti sua falta - ela fez com os lábios, provavelmente para que os guardas não ouvissem.

Eu sorri, e me joguei em seus braços.

- Senti tanto sua falta, sua mestiça idiota! Como você pode fugir e nem me dizer adeus? - eu comecei a murmurar baixo o suficiente para que apenas ela ouvisse.

Mas ainda sim, deixe claro o tom de tristeza na minha voz.

Ela passou uma mão no meu cabelo me acalmando. e murmurou baixo também.

- Foi necessário, amiga. Você sabe que foi. Como você está? De verdade. - sua voz estava preocupada novamente.

Então comecei a chorar silenciosamente.

Ela me guiou até a cama e se sentou ao meu lado, me aninhando em seu colo como uma criança.

- Não fique assim, Bella. Tudo vai dar certo no final. A gente vai voltar... - ela falava maternalmente.

Eu chorei por algum tempo, até conseguir falar claramente novamente.

- Você perdeu tanta coisa, Chelse. Eu queria tanto que você estivesse comigo - eu murmurei.

- Mas eu to agora. Você pode me contar.

- Eu me apaixonei Chelse. Aquela familia de vampiros sao ótimos. São todos uns doces. Foi a mesma famílai que tranformou Rachel e Carlos - murmurei de uma vez só.

Ela ficou em silenvio absorvendo aquilo, depois me colocou sentada novamente e olhou meu rosto.

- Você tá apaixonada? - ela dizia como se fosse impossível.

Tudo bem que eu nunca tinha demostrado nenhum interesse por membros do sexo oposto, mas e daí? Não era tão dificil de acreditar!

- Sim! E ele é tao lindo, C. - falei feliz, ignorando a parte do impossível-de-acredita.

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Conta tudo! - ela guinchou.

- Fala baixo sua doente! Alguém vai nos ouvir!

Antes que ela pudesse responder alguém bateu na porta.

Chelse se levantou e se indireitou novamente.

- Entre - ela falou alto.

Um membro do meu exercito entrou, logo reconheci.

- Desculpe Senhora. Não sabia que estava aqui - ele se desculpou com Chelse.

- OK. O que você quer? - ela falou seca.

- John mandou chamar a General. Vamos treinar.

Respirei fundo e me levantei.

- Eu já vou - disse apenas e fiz um gesto para que ele saisse.

Eu ainda era General, e todos consequentemente me respeitavam. Isso deveria servir pra alguma coisa.

- Acho que é hora da tortura, né? - disse pra Chelse.

Ela me abraçou e murmurou um "depois voce me conta tudo" no meu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. E será por pouco tempo - ela falou baixinho depois de me soltar.

Suspirei novamente e fui até o closet do quarto, onde me surpreendi por ver várias roupas. Coisas de Chelse.

Pus minha farda de general e sai do quarto. Hora de voltar a cumprir minha missao original. Hora de ser apenas uma arma de destruição incrivelmente eficiente.

Assim que cheguei no campo de treino todos se colocaram em postura. Fui direto até o vampiro que era do meu batalhao.

Baixei a cabeça e apenas deixei que tudo fosse como antigamente. A dor insuportavel da mordida. A tensao em meus musculos.

A raiva por estar ali novamente me consumia. E enfim uma nova dor. A dor de ter que lutar por obrigação. A dor de estar sendo tudo que eu odiava. Cada mestiço que eu lutava, cada mestiço que perdia pra mim, nada disso eu estava vendo de verdade. Tudo que eu via, tudo que estava na minha mente era o rosto de Edward contorcido de dor. Dor que eu mesma causei a ele.

Quando me dei conta, todos estavam caidos no chão ou afastados o máximo possível de mim.

Era sempre assim quando terminava o treino, todos me temiam. Porque eu era forte demais, habilidosa demais. Cruel demais. Mostruosa demais.

A raiva tinha me tornado ainda pior. Eu estava mais cega ainda, eu nem reparei que usei tanta força assim. Eu estava mais forte que antes, e não era por vontade própria.

Eu estava sendo movida apenas pelos meus sentimentos ruins. Todos voltados contra mim e aqueles ao meu lado naquele instante.

Uma monstra assasina. A pior arma que eu já tinha visto era aquela que eu me tornara. Cerrei os punhos e baixei a cabeça.

Novamente eu era o monstro e nada poderia mudar aquilo. O destino novamente trouxe de volta meu pior lado, só que mais intensificado pelo odio e rancor que eu sentia.

* * *

**N/A:** gente desculpa a demora pra postar de novo.

Eu sei que deveria ter posto o Edward lendo a carta, mas eu nao tava pronta pra isso.

Esse momento tem que ser perfeito, e eu nao to com toda inspiração pra isso.

E eu to doente, e em provas de novo... e super ocupada.

E adivinhem? To com 4 pontos na cabeça.

A droga de um muro caiu em cima da minha cabeça e literalmente ferrou com ela. Tudo bem, pular o muro nao foi minha melhor idéia, mas ninguem poderia prever que le ia cair certo?

Entao se o cap tiver uma mera a culpa é do muro... nao minha !

Prometo que logo terao o PoV do Ed. e será perfeito como deve ser!

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Lily A. Cullen; ****.94**** ; ****Paloma Mary Von Underwood**** ; ****cacau1005**** ; ****Lilly Nightfall**** ; ****Marie Ann Cullen**** .**

Please. tentem nao me odiar por nao ter posto o tao pedido Pov do Ed. Mas ele vai aparecer logo... eu juro! Via ser um cap inteiro só com o Ed se for preciso!! E vai ser ótimo ^^

Agora deixa eu ir que eu to fugida... eu deveria estar estudando pra quimica... Eu já disse que odeio quimica?

Beijos amores... espero que curtam o cap....

Repondo as reviews por e-mail. amo voces ;*


	10. NA:

**Aviso Importante !**

Gente, eu sei que eu to demorando mais que o normal pra postar , mas eu tenho motivos dessa vez

bom no ínicio eu ainda tava me recuperando do fatidico acidente "queda do muro" na minha cabeça;

ai no começo dessa semana renderam minha família e roubaram o nosso carro; nada legal

eu ainda to com vontade de matar alguém por isso, mas tudo bem !

e agora , tipo assim HOJE meu cachorro foi atropelado e morreu...

então se eu for escrever alguma coisa com esse clima ruim que eu to só vai sair um bando de _acidentes_, _suicidios_ e _homicidios_.

e acho que ninguém gostaria de ver os personagens morrer a toa , né ?

prometo que depois eu posto,assim que eu conseguir me sentir inteira de novo.. beijos


	11. A Grande Tristeza

_Uma monstra assasina. A pior arma que eu já tinha visto era aquela que eu me tornara. Cerrei os punhos e baixei a cabeça._

_Novamente eu era o monstro e nada poderia mudar aquilo. O destino novamente trouxe de volta meu pior lado, só que mais intensificado pelo odio e rancor que eu sentia._

* * *

Eu estava jogada na minha cama enorme irritada com toda aquela situação idiota e deprimida por estar a tanto tempo longe de onde eu realmente queria estar.

- Não tem razão de eu ficar fazendo massagem se você vai continuar assim, Bells – Chelse falou.

Ela estava sentada ao meu lado na cama, massageando minhas costas.

Chelse sempre tentava fazer eu me sentir melhor, o que era meio impossível. Mas eu ainda tentava ficar agradecida por ela tentar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou relaxar – murmurei.

- Você vai mesmo! – eu pude sentir sua voz ganhando um tom irritado e sorri.

- Sim, senhora _mamãe_ – murmurei com a voz obediente.

- Eca! Nunca mais me chame assim Isabella! – ela rosnou.

Eu ri.

- Fala baixo, ou então alguém vai ouvir! – murmurei ainda rindo.

Sempre havia guardas nas portas e em todos os lugares. Então conversávamos sempre em voz baixas. Nossos ouvidos vampiricos deviam servir pra alguma coisa.

Ela revirou os olhos e me deu um tapa no ombro.

- Não fique brava comigo – disse fazendo cara de cachorro-sem-dono.

- Para de se fazer de santa, _filhinha _– ela disse com a voz já brincalhona.

Eu sorri amarga.

- Ainda não acredito que você fez isso tudo por mim – disse.

Ela deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

Eu me levantei e pousei minha cabeça em sue ombro.

- To falando sério, Chelse. Eu realmente agradeço. Apesar de ainda achar muito nojento você estar dormindo com o John. – falei.

Seu corpo se sacudiu numa risadinha silenciosa. E eu sorri com isso.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa pra te ver bem, amiga – ela disse a passou os braços gentilmente por meu corpo.

Ao menos isso eu tinha. Uma amiga de verdade pra me ajudar a passar por isso tudo. Por toda essa idiotice.

De repente senti um cheiro forte e inebriante, um cheiro que fez minha garganta arder com desejo. Apertei com força a mãe de Chelse.

- Quem é o idiota que ta bebendo sangue humano no corredor? – rosnei.

- Relaxa, Bells. Deve ser um dos guardas – ela se levantou e me estendeu a mão – vamos caçar, assim você vai ficar melhor.

Eu já tava irritada antes, e agora isso! Levantei da cama e fui direto no closet.

- Deixa eu trocar de roupa primeiro.

Retirei rapidamente meu vestido de algodão do corpo, e vesti um jeans preto, uma blusa qualquer e um moletom por cima.

- Ponto? – Chelse perguntou.

Ela nunca precisava trocar de roupa, já era mestra em caçar sem se sujar. Mas eu, é claro, não tinha toda essa graça.

Assenti, e seguimos lado a lado pra fora da mansão que era a casa de John.

Passamos direto pra fora da cidade em direção a uma floresta. Enquanto andava pude ver ao longe o campo de treinamento. Havia alguns mestiços treinando lá.

Suspirei. O tempo estava passando rápido, pelo menos. Faltava apenas uma semana para a batalha.

Eu já tinho descoberto algumas coisas sobre nossos adversários. Eram vampiros. Então se eles estivessem preparados para a batalha, e eles estavam, teriam alguma vantagem sobre nós por serem bem treinados e antigos. E principalmente, eram muitos.

Mas ninguém parecia preocupado com isso, estavam confiantes. Principalmente os soldados. Mas eu conhecia bastante de batalhas pra saber que deveríamos nos preocupar.

Eu estava treinando com afinco cada soldado pra deixá-los o mais preparado possível. Eu não gostava de perder vidas em batalha. Então eu tinha que ter certeza que eles saberiam se cuidar.

Essa batalha não seria tão fácil como John afirmava. Mas eu não podia me deixar vencer. Eu precisava encarar essa batalha, vencê-la. Sair de lá viva e voltar para Edward.

Uma lágrima caiu pelo meu olho direito quando pensei nele. Ele devia estar tão decepcionado comigo...

Senti uma mão se enroscando na minha.

- Bella, por favor. Só mais uma semana, fique firme amiga. Por mim, por eles – Chelse falou me olhando carinhosamente.

Eu assenti e limpei qualquer vestígio de choro.

Eu iria ficar bem. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma e a Edward naquela carta.

Corremos rapidamente entrando cada vez mais na floresta procurando algum animal que pudesse me satisfazer.

Deixei meus instintos me levarem.

O bom de caçar era isso.

Eu não precisava pensar, era só deixar meu corpo seguir seu instinto natural.

Algumas horas depois eu já estava novamente no campo de treino, vestindo apenas um short e uma regata.

Por mais que John insistisse que eu estava exagerando eu me recusava a aceitar. Eu iria treinar, eu não podia perder essa batalha. Se eu perdesse, eu perdia minha vida também. Eu não iria querer viver se não pudesse ver Edward novamente.

Os soldados já estavam melhorando. Eu os colocava pra treinar comigo, um por um. Eles precisavam encarar alguém forte. E no momento eu era a mais forte ali.

Claro que eu não lutava com toda minha força, era apenas um treino pra testar a força e resistência deles. Não estávamos mal, talvez nós conseguíssemos sair dessa bem. Sem grandes danos. Sem grandes perdas.

Eu mentalizava isso o mais forte que eu conseguia. Eu me empenhava praquilo. Quanto mais rápido aquilo acabasse. Mais rápido eu voltava pra onde meu coração estava.

**----*----*----*----*----*----**

**PoV Edward**

- Saia! – eu rosnei.

- Edward, por favor! Você não pode ficar ai pra sempre! – Alice gritava do outro lado da porta.

Eu ignorei.

Eu estava trancado em meu quarto desde o dia em que Bella partiu. Desde o dia em que eu não a vi na escola.

_Flashback_

Eu estranhei o fato de Bella não ter ido a escola. Tentei ligar para o seu celular, mas simplesmente não respondia.

Então esperei o intervalo seguinte sai da escola sem que ninguém percebesse. Eu iria ate sua casa pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando cheguei, tudo estava silencioso. Eu quase podia sentir a tensão no ar.

Respirei fundo, mas Bella não estava aqui. O cheiro era forte, ela havia saído a algumas horas atrás.

Pulei a janela de seu quarto e me sentei pensativamente na cama. Onde será que ela estava.

Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa?

Sobressaltei-me quando vi Rachel entrando no quarto. Seu rosto foi o que mais me assustou, estava caído. Triste. Como se alguém que ela amasse tivesse acabado de morrer.

Meu coração de pedra se apertou com esse pensamento e me levantei num instante indo em sua direção.

- Rachel, o que aconteceu? – falei preocupado.

Ela apenas estendeu sua mão pra mim, nela havia um envelope azul claro, selado.

Peguei o envelope de sua mão confuso.

- Apenas leia – ela falou baixo se virou e saiu do quarto me deixando sozinho.

E abri o envelope e me sentei na cama de Bella.

Reconheci no mesmo instante a caligrafia de Bella, mas estava mais embaralhada do que o normal, como se ela tivesse escrevido com pressa. Vi uma marca de água já seca na carta, uma lágrima.

Prendi minha respiração desnecessária por instinto e comecei a ler. Mesmo antes de lê-la eu já sabia que não era coisa boa.

_Edward..._

_Perdoe-me, mas eu tive que ir. Lembra-se da minha história? Eles queriam vir me buscar... eles me levariam a força e matariam qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho. Eu sabia que você tentaria me proteger, e eu simplesmente NÃO podia deixar você morrer. É a mim que eles querem, é apenas uma promessa sendo cumprida._

_Eu só preciso estar lá e reger uma guerra. Mas eu prometo, eu vou voltar._

_Vou voltar pra você. Me espere Edward, se você me ama me espere. E não me siga. Não coloque em risco sua vida... apenas confie em mim. Tente fazer isso, eu tenho um plano; nos veremos em breve. Digo a todos que sinto muito, eu realmente não queria que fosse assim, mas a vida nunca foi justa comigo. Estou apenas cumprindo meu destino... se esforce Edward, e tente me perdoar. Tente me entender. Nos veremos em breve._

_Para sempre sua,_

_Bella._

Fiquei paralisado com aquela carta nas mãos. Aquele simples pedaço de papel foi tudo que ela me deixou.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela havia me abandonado. Depois de todas as juras de amor. Depois de tudo.

Ela devia ter confiado em mim, ela devia. Eu não teria a abandonado. Eu não teria permitido que ninguém a levasse. Eu fugiria com ela se fosse preciso. Meus pensamentos estavam histéricos.

Mas não, ela não quis confiar em mim. Ela mal se despediu de mim... ela apenas, se foi.

Amassei aquela droga de carta e corri o mais rápido que pude. Fechei meus olhos e apenas senti o vento em meu rosto.

Isso não estava acontecendo. Não estava!!

Quando abri meus olhos percebi que estava em nossa clareira.

Parei e olhei em volta, aquele lugar cheio de lembranças. Agora eram lembranças tão dolorosas.

Me deixei cair de joelhos no chão. Senti finalmente a dor me alcançar.

Eu nunca pensei que um vampiro pudesse sentir tal dor, tal sofrimento. Mas eu me enganei, era possível. Eu sentia.

Eu sentia como se meu coração de pedra estivesse se partindo, como se alguém estivesse ameaçando-o. Como se ele fosse uma simples massa de modelar nas mãos dela. Da minha Bella.

Ela fez com que meu coração ganhasse vida, que ele batesse pela primeira vez em um século. E agora, eu estava quebrado. Estava morrendo. E era tudo culpa dela.

- Edward – senti alguém murmurar baixo.

Alice. Ela estava parada atrás de mim. Seu rosto estava contorcido, como se mal conseguisse suportar me ver naquele estado.

- Não Alice. Eu não quero saber o que você veio falar. Apenas me deixe – murmurei, mas minha voz estava falha.

Ela se aproximou cautelosamente de mim, e pos sua mão em meu ombro.

- Edward... não – ela disse devagar.

Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, tristes. Mas também estavam culpados.

Eu senti nojo. Não. Eu fui traído pela minha própria irmã.

Me levantei e me afastei dela.

- Você sabia! – rosnei.

- Calma, Edward! – ela pediu com os olhos cobertos de culpa.

- Como você pode? – eu gritava agora – Como você sabia disso e simplesmente a deixou ir?

- Era preciso Edward! – ela gritou também.

Eu rosnei e dei um passo em sua direção.

- Você não tinha o direito de ajudá-la!

- É claro que eu tinha! Ela era minha amiga!

- Não! – berrei me aproximando ainda mais dela – Por isso mesmo devia convencê-la a ficar!

Ela me encarava, mas volta e meia seus pensamentos a traiam.

Ela estava com pena, e não conseguia disfarçar isso.

- Eu não quero sua pena, Alice. – falei já me virando pra correr de novo.

- Edward, se acalme. Me escute, por favor – ela implorou.

Respirei fundo, e me virei novamente pra ela.

- O que é?

- Edward. – ela disse delicadamente dando um passo calculado em minha direção – Ela fez isso por você também. Ela estava com medo de alguém te machucar. Ela estava tentando te proteger!

Eu dei um passo cambaleante pra trás.

- Mas ela não podia. Eu não faria isso se estivesse no lugar dela. Ela não podia ter feito. Ela devia ter confiado em mim.

- Entenda, Edward. Ela estava com medo. Confie nela. Ela vai voltar... – sua voz estava convicta, mas eu podia ver o medo por trás daquelas palavras.

Meu coração doía. Eu mal conseguia me manter de pé.

- Eu não quero... Não quero mais falar sobre isso – me virei e corri.

Fim do Flashback

Eu ainda não entendia como podia doer tanto... mas não precisava entender. Eu só sentia.

Eu queria que ela voltasse, eu estava depositando todas as minhas forças nisso. Ela prometeu, ela voltaria pra mim.

Quando ela voltasse eu iria brigar, esbravejar, xingar e reclamar ate não conseguir mais. E ela teria de ouvir tudo...

Mas depois, depois que minha raiva tivesse passado eu iria tomá-la em meus braços, e nunca mais soltá-la. Eu nunca mais a deixaria ir, pra lugar nenhum longe de mim. Ela ficaria comigo por toda a eternidade.

Minha cabeça doía de tanto remoer esse assunto. Então procurei me concentrar em alguma outra coisa. Comecei a ouvir os pensamentos da minha família.

Jasper estava em algum lugar no jardim triste. Me senti culpado. Ele estava assim graças aos meus sentimentos, ele não conseguia evitar.

Esme estava conversando com Carlisle no quarto. Estavam falando de mim, estavam com pena.

Rosalie e Emmett tinham saído. Ela simplesmente dizia que não conseguia ficar em casa com toda essa carga negativa.

Quando comecei a procurar pelos pensamentos de Alice fiquei confuso. Ela estava longe. Mas não o suficiente pra me incapacitar de ouvir seus pensamentos.

Concentrei-me. Ela estava tendo visões... Visões de... Bella.

Arfei quando entendi o que era aquilo.

Era Bella, em algum lugar distante, uma cidade. Seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos do que jamais tinha visto; seu corpo forte, esguio e pequeno estava em posição de ataque, mas ela tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios, não um sorriso feliz. Parecia um sorriso amargo. De repente um outro vampiro ou mestiço, sei lá, veio com tudo pra cima dela. Ela desviou elegantemente e num único movimento imobilizou o vampiro colando seus lábios no pescoço dele. Ela parecia irritada e frustrada agora, reclamava que nenhum deles estava se esforçando que iriam morrer rapidamente se não melhorassem, que os adversários eram fortes.

Minha Bella... minha pequena e frágil Bella. Estava mesmo liderando uma guerra.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu nunca a tinha visto daquele modo.

Tão imponente, forte e confiante. Era diferente da menina doce e meio insegura que eu conheci; mas ao mesmo tempo era incrivelmente sexy.

Pensar nisso, vê-la. Deixou-me com ainda mais saudades. Mas eu não iria parar agora. Se eu não pudesse estar com ela, pelo menos eu iria vigiá-la.

Ela poderia viver o presente longe de mim, mas eu estaria de olho em seu futuro... e se algo desse errado nessa guerra, o tempo estaria do meu lado e eu poderia salvá-la.

Mas eu duvidava que alguém pudesse vencê-la. Enquanto lutava com os mestiços, ela aprecia se divertir de um jeito sombrio. Era incrivelmente forte e habilidosa.

Levantei-me da cama pela primeira vez desde que li aquela carta.

Corri direto para onde eu precisava no momento. Pude ouvir a confusão de meus familiares com minha súbita movimentação.

Mas eu não precisava explicar nada agora.

Alice se assustou quando sentiu eu me aproximar dela. Ela estava sentada em posição de lótus no meio da floresta, sozinha.

- Edward... – ela murmurou, seu rosto era um misto de confusão e culpa.

- Não estou aqui pra brigar Alice – disse calmamente me sentando ao seu lado.

Ela pos uma mão em meu rosto.

- Você também quer ver o futuro dela?

- Como eu poderia não querer ver? – perguntei.

É obvio que eu queria, obvio que eu me importava. Por mais irritado que eu pudesse ter ficado, ela ainda era a MINHA Bella.

Alice abriu um sorrisinho pra mim, mas logo seu rosto ficou serio de novo. Ela fechou os olhos em concentração.

Ficamos assim por algumas horas naquele dia. As vezes as imagens ficavam turvas e difíceis de enxergar, Alice dizia que era porque havia muitos mestiços por ali. O único destino que ela conseguia ver com clareza era o de Bella, os outros só atrapalhavam.

O dia estava amanhecendo quando Alice se levantou.

Eu a olhei confuso.

- Eles vão ficar preocupados, Edward. Eu posso me concentrar em casa também. Vamos – ela disse me estendendo a mão.

Eu suspirei e me levantei sozinho ignorando sua mão. Não estava em meu melhor humor.

Ver Bella tão triste, parecendo sofrer enquanto vivia cada segundo daquilo tudo me fazia mal. Mas eu ainda tinha que agradecer e muito pela sua amiga, Chelse. Era a única que dava algum apoio ali para a minha Bella.

Quando cheguei em casa fui direto para meu quarto novamente.

Joguei-me na cama e apenas fiquei vendo as visões de Alice por seus pensamentos.

Os dias foram se passando.

Eu não me mexia... eu mal saia pra caçar. Eu só ficava jogada na minha cama vendo Bella por meio das visões de Alice.

Seu exercito estava melhor, e logo eles partiriam para a guerra.

Por enquanto eles estavam só treinando, mas em seu futuro eu podia ver. Bella ficaria um pouco mais esperançosa. Mais confiante de ganhar aquela batalha.

Sorri internamente com isso. Estava acabando. Logo ela voltaria pra mim.

Comecei a lembrar-me das vezes em que eu Bella ficávamos juntos naquela floresta, meu coração de pedra se apertava com aqueles pensamentos. Mas eu me recusava a esquecer qualquer um deles.

Eram preciosos de mais. Um amor tão puro, tão bonito. Tão... Nosso.

Assustei-me quando Alice irrompeu no meu quarto.

Rosnei instintivamente me colocando em posição de ataque. Ninguém ousava entrar no meu quarto há dias.

- Edward... – foi só o que ela conseguiu murmurar enquanto caia no chão inconsciente.

Me desesperei naquele instante. Vampiros não desmaiavam. Pelo menos eu nunca tinha visto um desmaiar.

- Carlisle! Esme! – gritei desnecessariamente.

Eles já estavam na porta. Esme com a mão na boca e com olhos arregalados com a cena. Carlisle logo tomou a posição de responsável da família.

- Ponha-a na cama. Agora. – ele me orientou.

- Como é possível? Vampiros não desmaiam! – eu falava ríspido com meu pai.

- Acalme-se Edward. Você não vai ajudar assim! Ela estava tendo algum tipo de visão antes de desmaiar?

Eu hesitei. Alice não havia contado pra ninguém que estávamos vigiando Bella. Mas parece que agora eu teria de contar.

- Ela estava vigiando o futuro de Bella – eu disse olhando apenas para minha irmã fadinha.

Carlisle pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Você sabe qual foi a ultima coisa que ela viu? – ele perguntou com a voz um pouco mais intensa.

- Eu não prestei atenção nas ultimas visões. Distrai-me. Só me dei conta da realidade quando Alice entrou em meu quarto e desmaiou. – eu disse em tom de desculpa.

- Edward, ela pode ter visto alguma cena que a fez entrar em estado de choque – Carlisle pronunciou as palavras cuidadosamente, porque ele sabia que elas também me atingiriam.

Eu arfei e coloquei a mão instintivamente sobre meu peito frio.

- Não! – murmurei, minha voz não conseguindo se elevar mais que um sussurro.

- Filho, espere ela acordar. É só uma teoria. – ele tentava me acalmar.

Eu comecei a andar pra trás ate sentir meu corpo se chocar contra a parede, deixe-me escorregar até o chão.

Minha Bella. O futuro dela... Eu não permitiria que nada de ruim acontecesse. Eu iria salva-la! Custe o que custar!

- Edwa... – ouvi Alice se esforçar pra murmurar.

- Alice! – coloquei-me de pé num instante. Peguei sua mão e encarei seus olhos dourados – O que você viu?

Ela fechou os olhos e seu rosto fez uma expressão de dor, como se quisesse chorar lágrimas inexistentes. Ela se lembrou de sua ultima visão.

Foi como seu eu levasse um soco.

- NÃO! – berrei.

- Você tem que salvá-la Edward! Rápido! – Alice gritava compulsivamente agora. Estava se desesperando.

- Me ajude, Alice! Eu não vou conseguir chegar lá sem você! – eu gritava tentando faze-la levantar.

- Ela ainda está fraca, Edward! Por Deus! O que é? – Carlisle falava, como se quisesse me fazer voltar a razão.

- Você não entende! Ela tem que ir comigo!– eu gritei.

- Ir pra onde, filho? - Esme perguntou preocupada.

- Bella precisa de mim. Agora! – eu falei.

Eu sentia que minhas pernas queriam ceder. Mas eu não ia permitir, eu ia alcança-la. Iria salva-la.

Alice se levantou da cama. Carlisle tentou, inutilmente, fazê-la deitar-se novamente.

- Vamos logo, Edward! – Ela falou com a voz ainda entrecortada.

Assenti e comecei a correr.

Eu não ia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Nunca.

Bella era minha só minha! E nada nem ninguém iriam tirá-la de mim.

Corri com todas as minhas forças, o mais rápido que eu conseguia.

- Por ali! – Alice gritou. Estava um pouco atrás de mim. Pois eu era o mais rápido.

Ela me guiava por um caminho totalmente desconhecido a mim.

Mas eu sentia meu coração se aquecer. Estava perto, eu sabia que estava.

* * *

**N/A: **Poooooooooooooovo !

Perdão! eu sei que demorei, tipo, um século inteiro pra postar mas nao foi totalmente minha culpa. rs

Culpe o destino ;P

Mas entao, já estamos na reta final! vai acabar logo logo.

o Nosso querido Ed ta vigiando a Bellinha. Logo eles ficam juntos e felizes. Claro qeu antes tem que encarar algumas coisinhas mais. rs

Voltando só pra avisar que vo viajaar entao proximo post so fim de semana que vem ;D

Reviews respondidas por email . kisses


	12. Medidas desesperadas

_Não. Não. Eles estavam errados._

_Errados... estão todos errados._

Eu repetia isso como se fosse um mantra.

Estava em minha cama no meu quarto, sentada com os braços envolvendo minhas pernas. Eu me balançava lentamente pra frente e pra trás. Tentando me fazer acreditar em meu pequeno "mantra".

E foi nesse estado assustador que Chelse me encontrou.

Ela entrou graciosamente em meu quarto. Quando me viu encolhida na cama parou de súbito e me olhou com os olhos vermelhos confusos. Andou lentamente ate mim, seus olhos nunca perdendo a expressão atordoada. Sentou-se ao meu lado, sem pronunciar uma única palavra e me abraçou. Seus braços me envolvendo reconfortadoramente.

- No que eles estão errados, docinho? – Ela falou depois de um minuto de silencio.

Eu a olhei nos olhos e abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada. Envergonhada por me deixar ficar nesse estado apenas por meras palavras.

- O que aconteceu, B? – Chelse tentou de novo.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Eu ouvi alguns guardas reais conversando – eu disse. Ela esperou pacientemente que eu continuasse, então o fiz com a voz barganhada e cansada pelo choro – Eles falavam sobre mim.

- E o que eles diziam? – Ela perguntou depois que eu não continuei.

- Estavam falando que eu não merecia todo o credito e honra que John me dava. Que eu era forte, mas não o suficiente como ele dizia; que talvez eu não fosse forte o suficiente pra ser general.

- E isso feriu seu orgulho? – Ela perguntou com a voz doce, mas repreendedora.

Eu revirei os olhos. Eu não estaria assim por tão pouco.

- Eles disseram que eu não iria conseguir ganhar essa batalha. Porque eu ainda era fraca demais. Que eu era tola em negar minha natureza apenas pra provar a mim mesma que ainda podia brincar de ser humana – eu disse com cara de desgosto – Disseram que se eu agisse como deveria, se eu tomasse sangue humano como qualquer um, ai sim. Eu seria invencível. E ganharia essa batalha fácil. Seria como antigamente.

Chelse me olhava torto. Como se não conseguisse imaginar porque isso me feriu dessa maneira.

- E o que exatamente te irrita nessa conversa? Você sabe que eles só tem inveja de você, Bella. É mais poderosa que qualquer um deles! – ela disse gentilmente.

- Não é isso, Chelse. É só que... e se eles tiverem razão? E se eu não conseguir ganhar a batalha só porque eu me recusei a fazer como antigamente... – eu murmurava amarga – eu estou errado, não é? Estou sendo egoísta. Se eu não fosse assim eu seria mais forte. Seria mais fácil vencer.

Minha voz começava a beirar a histeria. Chelse apertou mais o abraço e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente.

- Meu bem, você não é egoísta. Você apenas tem princípios. Coisa que muitos deles desconhecem.

- Mas eu não posso perder essa batalha Chelse. Se eu não ganhar não poderemos voltar pra Forks... e pra Rachel... e pra Edward.

- Shiii, Bella! Fale baixo, respire profundamente. Você não tem que pensar assim. – Chelse tentava me reconfortar.

Mas eu não conseguia ser reconfortada nesse momento. Eles estavam certos. Se eu queria tanto que desse certo. Devia usar todas as minhas forças, usar todas as alternativas pra fazer dar certo. E uma das alternativas que me fariam mais forte era essa... a que eu mais me recusava. A que ia contra tudo que eu acreditava.

Matar humanos... Voltar a ser uma assassina...

Mas eu voltaria a ser uma de qualquer forma, certo? Eu teria que matar um exercito inteiro pra poder me ver livre! Porque não aceitar o que era preciso pra que isso acabasse logo?

Eu pensava atordoada. Minha mente procurando qualquer saída que me fosse aceitável pra fazer logo isso. Eu me odiaria depois. Mas quando eu estivesse nos braços de Edward, tudo valeira a pena. E se ele me perdoasse... eu conseguiria me perdoar por qualquer um de meus crimes cometido agora.

- Chelse. Eles têm razão... eu sei que tem. Se eu fizer isso, se eu tomar sangue humano... eu vou ser quase invencível. Será como antigamente, você sabe que é verdade. Eu tenho que fazer isso. Eu simplesmente tenho – eu falava agora com alguma confiança. Porem a insegurança, o medo, a culpa e a tristeza nunca deixavam a minha voz nem a minha mente.

- Bella. Mas você não quer fazer isso na verdade – ela dizia olhando no fundo de meus olhos – eu sei que não quer... porque se forçar?

Seus olhos estavam triste. Será que já a decepcionava? A única que esteve ao meu lado independente de tudo... E eu a estava magoando com isso. Mas era a verdade. A pior verdade.

- é necessário Chelse. Estamos negando ao que somos. Somos vampiros. Estamos apenas tentando inventar uma dose de bondade em algo que deveria ser apenas maldade – eu disse amarga.

- Não, meu amor. Não é verdade. Existe um equilíbrio, é isso que nos tentamos por. Um equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal, temos opções. Encontramos opções, não precisamos ser dessa forma – ela dizia tentando me convencer. Mal sabia ela que eu já concordava com tudo aquilo.

Mas precisava fazer isso, e precisava apenas naquele momento pensar que era algo certo. O certo naquela situação.

- Não! Você que não esta entendendo. É necessário. Pelo menos agora... Eu vou fazer isso, C. eu vou.

Eu nem percebi que havia me levantado, somente percebi quando Chelse me puxou novamente pra me sentar ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem. Eu acho que te entendo. Situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadas- ela disse enquanto afagava meus cabelos castanhos – mas você não vai fazer nada agora.

Eu a olhei confusa. Ela havia concordada em me deixar fazer. Porque mudava de idéia tão rapidamente?

- Não hoje, Bella. Faça no dia da batalha. Ela será à noite. De manhã sairemos para caçar – ela disse depois de perceber meu olhar confuso.

Absorvi aquela frase. Ela me permitiu então... mas espera! "NÓS"?

- Chelse. Você não tem que fazer isso! – eu disse assim que entendi que ela pretendia ir comigo.

- Eu prometi a mim mesma que estaria ao seu lado pra tudo. Você realmente acha que eu não sei que você esta se odiando por ter de fazer isso? Eu estarei lá com você, amor. Amigas são pra isso, sorrir juntas e sofrer juntas.

Eu quase chorei novamente ao ouvir essas palavras. Mas ao invés disso a abracei com força e sussurrei um "obrigada" em seu ouvido.

Dormimos juntas naquela noite. Ela não quis me abandonar sabendo que a batalha seria no dia seguinte.

Quando acordei Chelse ainda dormia ao meu lado. Sorri ao olhar sua face sonolenta. Parecia tão pura naquele instante com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, a respiração relaxada e os longos cabelos pretos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Me aconcheguei ao seu lado e suspirei. Logo sairíamos pra caçar.

O tipo de caçada que eu não fazia a um bom tempo. Ser aquilo que eu deveria ser... não devia ser difícil. Deveria ser apenas soltar a besta irracional que eu tanto mantia refreada. Afinal, eu era uma vampira. Mestiça, mas ainda sim tinha meu lado vampiro muito bem formada, apenas controlada pela razão. Razão a qual eu demorei a conseguir... mas agora, este dia eu colocaria tudo de lado. Esqueceria meus princípios e apenas seria um vampiro normal.

Senti os braços de Chelse me apertando e olhei pra ela. Ela me olhava sorrindo.

- Bom dia – ela murmurou, arrastando a palavra, fazendo-a parecer uma melodia.

Eu ri.

- Só você pra acordar com esse bom humor de manhã – eu disse sorridente.

Ela beliscou minha bochecha e levantou.

- Vou dar bom dia ao John – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu revirei os olhos e pus minha Mao na boca, como se prendesse o vomito. Ela riu, mas depois sua face ficou seria.

- Ainda quer caçar?

Eu apenas assenti, atenta a qualquer expressão facial de desagrado em seu rosto. Ela não precisava fazer aquilo por mim. Já fazia demais.

- Então nos vemos em uma hora na frente da casa – ela disse com a voz e rosto sem nenhuma emoção.

Eu a observei sair e depois levante pra me arrumar.

Algum tempo depois estávamos na floresta.

- Bells, onde você gostaria de caçar? – ela perguntou.

Eu não pretendia ir atrás de nenhum humano longe. Pegaria apenas o que tivesse o azar de cruzar meu caminho. Qualquer mochileiro serviria.

- Vamos apenas procurar pela floresta algum azarado – eu disse com a voz amarga.

Corremos apenas por alguns minutos quando um homem e uma mulher estavam parados observando o rio. Eu suspirei, não queria observar muito. Não queria ver o que eram um do outro. Amigos, irmão, amantes. Não precisava conhecer minhas vitimas. Já era ruim o suficiente assim, obrigado.

Avancei silenciosamente. Num movimento rápido puxei a mulher para as arvore, permitindo que Chelse pegasse o homem confuso que agora procurava a mulher. Sem ao menos parar pra pensar mergulhei meus dentes na veia exposta de seu pescoço.

No momento em que eu senti o sangue tocar minha boca eu quase senti meu coração dar um solavanco, quase parando de bater pra bater incrivelmente rápido logo em seguida. Eu nem me lembrava mais da sensação de tomar sangue humano, o prazer incomparável. As milhares de sensações que ocupavam minha mente naqueles poucos segundos.

Senti que o sangue estava quase acabando, apertei ainda mais meus olhos pra apreciar as ultimas gotas quando um cheiro familiar me acertou. E foi como se eu levasse um soco no estomago.

No mesmo instante soltei o corpo já sem vida da mulher e comecei a olhar pros lados procurando onde _ele_ estava.

Edward... não havia como eu me enganar. Eu estava sentindo seu cheiro... eu nunca me confundiria.

Mas era impossível. Ele não estava aqui. Ele nem sabia pra onde eu tinha ido. Apavorei-me com a idéia, mesmo que impossível, de ele me ver nesse estado. Com o rosto incrivelmente corado pelo sangue, o rosto sujo de vermelho.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar já estava correndo. Correndo o mais rápido que conseguia. Quando senti que estava suficientemente longe, e que não conseguia mais sentir seu cheiro eu diminui o passo e comecei a tentar me localizar.

Estava em algum lugar dentro da floresta. Mas não conseguia pensar o suficiente pra entender onde era aquele lugar, minha mente estava perturbada. Todo o prazer do sangue humano substituído pelo pavor e culpa. Avistei uma caverna e entrei nela. Vazia. Não havia um único ser vivo naquela caverna, exceto insetos e animais típicos desses lugares. Entrei ainda desnorteada e me senti no canto dela.

Encostei minha cabeça na parede e me encolhi como uma bola. Eu tinha feito de novo. Eu tinha assassinado uma mulher.

E permiti, influenciei Chelse a ir comigo. A cometer o mesmo erro. Acabamos com uma vida.

Com 2 vidas. Poderiam ser irmãos. Que saíram juntos apenas para admirar a paisagem e conversar. Ou quem sabe um casal, que compartilhavam todo um futuro juntos. Uma historia de vida. Duas historias, dois futuros apagados em apenas segundos. E pra que? Pra eu poder me sentir confiante? Bom, eu me sentia desolada no momento.

Eu me sentia como o próprio demônio... destruindo tudo a que tocava.

Soltei um grito do fundo de meu âmago. Uma tentativa, frustrada, de liberar toda minha ira, culpa e tristeza. O lugar se agitou assim que meu grito ecoou pela caverna.

Morcegos voavam pra fora do local. Insetos se agitavam. Em algum lugar os animais da floresta entravam em alerta.

Fiquei imóvel por algum tempo. Apenas chafurdando em minha própria miséria, quando ouvi um barulho.

Pensei que poderia ser Chelse vindo me buscar, mas o cheiro... eu não conhecia aquele cheiro. Algum vampiro desconhecido vinha ao meu encontro.

Levantei-me e me pus em posição de defesa. Uma mulher com cabelos curtos e esvoaçantes loiros entrou na caverna. Seu olhar vermelho parou em mim, e me vi refletida em seus olhos. Uma figura imunda em sangue, parecendo que acabara de tentar se matar. Me encolhi mentalmente.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou, a voz melodiosa mais ainda sim com um toque áspero se é que é possível.

- Quem é você? – devolvi a pergunta com uma pergunta.

- Eu perguntei o que faz aqui! – ela disse parecendo ficar raivosa, embora continuasse parada normalmente na entrada da caverna.

- Nada que seja de seu interesse – disse.

Ela começou a andar em minha direção seus passos começando a ganhar um toque felino. Estava entrando em posição de ataque.

Mudei minha posição para ataque também.

- O que você quer? Lutar? Com uma desconhecida? – perguntei com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

- Não me interesso quem seja você. Se está em meu território é porque quer luta.

- Seu? Como poderia eu saber que essa caverna te pertence? – perguntei.

Não queria lutar, não ainda. Mas se ela queria uma boa luta, quem era eu para negar?

- Vou perguntar novamente e exigo uma resposta! O que faz aqui? -ela estava irritada.

- Apenas de passagem – respondi.

- Então a não ser que queira perder a cabeça saia. E se limpe! Sua imagem é inteiramente grotesca – se ela não tivesse me insultado teria saído sem questionar. Mas ela pediu por isso.

Avancei sobre ela sentindo nossos corpos se chocarem. A colisão fez com que nos afastássemos novamente.

- Você não deveria guardar seu "poder" para a luta de de noite? - ela perguntou zombando de mim.

- Como sabe da batalha? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não te interessa. Apenas saia... E não se alimente na minha área! – ela disse raivosa.

- Não se preocupe. Não caço humanos – disse rapidamente.

- Não é o que eu estou vendo! Ao que parece você caça sim – ela disse com a voz zombeteira – eu estou te vendo garota. Se acha diferente, superior. Mas não é nada! É apenas como todos nós vampiros. Uma reles mestiça que só porque tem sangue humanos nas veias se acha santa. Adivinhe? Você não é. É uma amaldiçoada como todos nós. E não há nada que posso fazer pra mudar isso.

Rosnei pra ela.

- Você não me conhece pra falar de mim!

- Não conheço, mas não sou cega. Para de se enganar garota. Para de tentar ser o que não é. Aceite sua natureza... Você é apenas um monstro como qualquer outro...

Eu não agüentava mais aquelas palavras. Pois estavam me ferindo, me machucando. Fugi de lá. Passei pela vampira sem nem ao menos olhar pra seu rosto.

Continuei correndo pela densa floresta por algumas horas. O tempo não me importava naquele instante de tormenta e tortura. Parei apenas quando senti Chelse se aproximando.

Quando me alcançou ela apenas me abraçou sem nem ao menos falar uma palavra. Eu fiquei em choque por um instante. Esperava que ela me cobrasse explicações, afinal passei o dia todo longe dela. Quando não era só eu que estava infeliz por fazer aquilo. Retribui o abraço.

- Sinto muito – falei baixinho.

Ela afagou minhas costas.

- Não importa. Nada importa agora... vamos voltar, esta quase na hora.

Eu me afastei e encarei seus olhos. Era verdade. Estava na hora.

Peguei sua mão e corremos de volta para a cidade, para a batalha que nos esperava.

* * *

Pessoas sei q ta minusculo esse cap, mas é tipo uma introduççãozinha

no proximo é a batalha e o reencontro...

entao digam aí , voces querem a batlha pelo pov da Bella. ou querem ver tudo pelo pov do Ed ?

respondam por review... vou deixar voces escolherem dessa vez ^^

respondendo reviews... to me atrapalhando com esse lance de responder por email... entao ai vai:

**Angel Cullen McFellou **= por enquanto vc continua na curiosidade , mas te garanto no proximo cap vc descobre... pode ser pelo pov da Bella ou do Ed. voces decidem. mas o Ed ama demais a Bella. mesmo boladao ele nao consegue evitar de ser superprotetor.

**Elise Garcia **= teorias *o* nao é isso nao, mas envonve ataques de vampiors. logo logo vc descobre. e vlw, ainda bem q to melhor ^^ graças a Deus

**.94 **= sim sim , reta final. continuarei logo ;D

**Paah ****Mary Von Black **= Quem bom q vc amo, rs. eu vo tentar atualizar lg. a cena da batalha ta fervilhando no meu cerebro... so queo saber qual pov v6 querem antes de escrever... mas acho q vao gostar sim.


	13. Batalhas e reencontros

**N/A**: Entao pessoal, como voces queriam, fiz com os pontos de vista intercalados... eu gostei desses cap. me digam se gostaram ou não, e bom.

provavelmte voce vao querer me bater no proximo cap quando virem a continuação desse capitulo mas tudo bem. eu perdoo voces , rs

agora, as reviews :D

**Elise Garcia****:** Tadinha dela mesmo, rs. mas é a vida né . fazer o que ? enfim , como vc queria eu fiz dos dois. gosto ?

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine****:** que bom que voce gosto... fico curtinho pq era msm so pra dar uma apimentada na batalha, so pra pertubar mais a mente da Bells e de voces. eu fiz dos dois, mas acho que fico bom =D

**Angel Cullen McFellou****:** Fiz como vc queria, nao fico tao curto como o outro. eu acho que fico bom, espero que voce goste =D

**Lunna Cullen****:** Que bom que voce adora =D. eu fiz com POV dos dois, ve c vc gosto!

**Adelia28****:** rs, eu sei que demorei, desculpa. mas ai, ta do jeito q vc queria ^^

**.94****:** verdad, a Bells sofre. e essa vampira é uma fdp, mas relaxa... ela não faz nada de tao ruim assim... a batalha taí, spero que goste =D'

**carlislesexycullen**: caramba, tem que ter muita confiança em si mesmo pra fazer essa aposta, principalemnte esse amigo do petter, rs.

Pessoal, é isso aí. divirtam-se e DEIXEM REVIEWS dizendo se gostaram.

beijos ;-*

* * *

Finalmente a hora final da minha tortura, mas também a hora crucial pra que ela realmente tivesse um fim. Acordei nervosa. Tinha voltado da caçada com a Chelse e caída na cama direto, nem preciso dizer que tive pesadelos horríveis. E muitos deles envolviam aquela vampira loira da caverna, ela despertava meus instintos disso eu tinha certeza, em algum lugar de mim eu sentia uma vontade louca de arrancar a cabeça dela.

Mas se ela sabia da batalha, talvez estivesse lá. Se ela estivesse eu poderia arrancar a cabeça dela com meus próprios dentes. Sorri diabolicamente enquanto pensava nisso.

Tomei um banho rápido, o mais relaxante possível. Em breve nós nos reuniríamos na fronteira da cidade e ao meu comando adentraríamos a floresta em busca de nosso inimigos que nos encontrariam lá. Eu estava temerosa sobre essa parte, sabíamos que iríamos nos encontrar com eles, mas e se eles se escondesse bem o suficiente pra eu não perceber e nos atacassem de repente? Eles com certeza teriam um vantagem dessa forma. Eu teria que ficar o mais atenta possível a qualquer truque deles.

Minha cabeça ainda doía por causa de minhas ações anteriores, me sentia suja por mais que eu me esfregasse naquele bendito banho! Tentei deixar minha mente mais calma porque eu me sentiria melhor pra batalha se estivesse calma; mas não deu certo, simplesmente eu não conseguia relaxar. Sentia todos os meus músculos tensos. Sai do banho enrolada na toalha e com uma outra toalha enrolada na cabeça. Fui ate o closet pegar minha roupa e não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver minha farda. Chelse tinha pendurada ela num cabide bem no centro do closet, só faltaram os refletores em cima dela.

Quando voltei ao quarto já vestida encontrei Chelse sentada em minha cama.

- Pronta pra isso?

- Acho que nunca estarei totalmente – eu disse baixando a cabeça e reparando pela primeira vez nela – Por que você esta assim?

- Assim como? - ela se fez de inocente. Ah tá, como seu eu fosse cega.

- Assim – fiz um gesto com a mão indicando ela – vestida com a farda de soldado.

- Eu vou com você, Bella – ela falou tão baixo que ate mesmo eu tive de me esforçar pra ouvir.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver! – falei exasperada.

Ela levantou rapidamente percebendo que eu estava me estressando já, parou na minha frente com as mãos erguidas as palmas viradas na minha direção. Me lembrou um ladrão pego por um policial.

- Calma, Bells. Você tem que entender. Eu quero ajudar... eu posso ajudar. Eu também treinei esqueceu? - ela falou rápido, nervosa.

- Eu não me lembro de ter te treinado! – falei ríspida – e não! Essa é uma batalha de verdade, é perigoso. Você não cai chegar nem a cem metros daquele campo de guerra!

- Eu vou, Bella – ela baixo mais firme.

Travei meu maxilar, mas não consegui impedir que um rosnado saísse de dentro dele.

- Não – falei devagar mais confiante – Você vai ficar aqui me esperando voltar, você não vai se arrisca Chelse. Você não pode se arriscar a morrer.

Ela olhou pra mim e seu rosto era suplicante. Tive pena, mas o desejo que ela tinha não era normal. Ela queria ir pro campo de batalha totalmente despreparada.

- Eu posso te ajudar Bella, eu sei que posso. Nem que seja só pra proteger a sua retaguarda, por favor! Me deixe ir com você... eu não vou ser um peso, prometo.

Suspirei pra me acalmar. Segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e olhei no fundo de seus olhos.

- Chelse, você é extremamente importante pra mim e eu não posso, não suportaria, te perder. Por isso eu te peço que fique, eu vou voltar e quando eu voltar a gente vai voltar pra casa.

Ela me abraçou, mas não falou nada. Nem para concordar nem para contestar o que eu disse.

Um soldado bateu na porta e me afastei de Chelse.

- Entre, soldado - falei firme.

- O senhor mandou chamar-lhe, general. Já estamos prontos e em formação apenas a aguardando.

- Ok.

Respirei fundo e fui, deixando uma Chelse triste e quase chorando sentada na minha cama.

**-x- Edward PoV -x-**

Eu corria e corria, e aquela bendita floresta não chegava nunca. Estávamos atrasados, eu sentia o perigo se aproximando, o medo de perde-la me corroia. Eu estava quase entrando em desespero.

- Pra onde agora, Alice? – perguntei angustiado.

- Siga por aquelas arvores, acho que é um atalho!

- Você acha? – perguntei ríspido.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Se acalme. Estou fazendo meu melhor aqui. Acho que não estou apavorada com a possibilidade de não chegarmos a tempo, de não conseguirmos salva-las.

- Eu nunca me perdoaria se não conseguisse Alice.

Ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo. Apenas correndo e ouvindo os comando de Alice por seus pensamentos e fragmentos de visões. Estava quase impossível ver o que aconteceria de agora em diante. Paramos de ver com extadiao quando Bella se reuniu com o exercito.

Eu via o noite se aproximando e me apavorava.

O momento estava cada vez mais próximo. E não estávamos perto o suficiente. Pelos cálculos de Alice Bella deveria estar adentrando a floresta naquele instante, já estava bem próxima deles, um exercito inteiro de vampiros. Alguns velhos e outros recém-nascidos. O numero deles era quase igual ao do exercito de Bella. Eu temia por ela, não pela possibilidade do resultado dessa guerra tola, mas do que aconteceria com ela se eu não chegasse a tempo.

Apressei ainda mais o passo, se é que é possível. Eu não poderia falhar. Prometi a mim mesmo que cuidaria dela. Que a salvaria.

**-x- Bella PoV –x-**

Estávamos nos aproximando e foi quando os vi pela primeira vez. Não estavam em formação, estavam espalhados pela floresta, um exercito de vampiros. Assim que chegamos mais próximos começamos a nos encarar e a entrar em posição de ataque.

Foi quando percebi alguns vampiros abrindo espaço e alguém passando por entre eles e vindo pra frente, mas não era apenas alguém. Era a loira da caverna. Ela me olhou com os olhos vermelhos e sorriu. Um sorriso perverso e cruel.

- Você – falei surpresa por ela ser general também.

- Parece que você está pronta – ela disse com uma voz arrastada, como se estivesse entediada embora sorrise.

- Você sabia quem eu era antes? Na caverna? –perguntei, não conseguindo segurar minha curiosidade. Ela apenas assentiu – Então porque não me matou quando teve chance?

Ela riu, um riso cristalino, mas de alguma forma me deu arrepios.

- Gosto de brincar com a comida – ela disse e deu um sinal quase imperceptível com a cabeça.

Então os vampiros começaram a avançar sobre nós. Corpos se chocavam, rosnados ecoavam pela floresta, sons metálicos e urros de dor. A floresta agora parecia mais com algo saído do filme Jogos Mortais, com pedaços de corpos voando longe, sendo arrancados com a boca. Não era uma visão agradável.

Não que eu tivesse tempo de ficar observando, estava mais ocupada no momento arrancando a cabeça de um ruivo qualquer.

Senti uma mordida no meu ombro e já virei metendo um soco numa cabeça de cabelos pretos, o vampiro voou longe e se jogou sobre mim, nossos corpos se chocaram. Começamos uma dança complicada tentando ver quem daria o primeiro passo em falso. Concentrada no vampiro experiente que me cercava e alternava passos comigo, não percebi quando um outro vampiro vinha na minha direção. Me virei sobressaltada e foi quando vi um vulto de cabelos pretos pular sobre ele, imobilizá-lo e arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

Eu estava irritada, porem aliviada. Porque eu as bia exatamente quem era o vulto. Aquela teimosa veio sem permissão, mas me salvou. E eu não tinha exatamente tempo rpa brigar com ela no momento, percebi que meu adversário tinha se distraído com a movimentação atrás de nós e dei um pulo certeiro arrancado-lhe a cabeça com um golpe só.

Continuamos naquela guerra por algum tempo, os sons de urros de dor começava a ser mais freqüente. Eu via vampiros e mestiços se chocando em todos os lugares, a batalha estava equilibrada. Ninguém ainda estava ganhando vantagem. Eu lutava com mais de um vampiro ao mesmo tempo e Chelse ao meu lado, garantindo que toda vez que eu me ocupasse com apenas um nenhum outro vampiro me atacaria pelas costas.

Foi com essa estratégia que a tragédia aconteceu. Talvez tenha sido um erro meu, ou de Chelse. Não importa só sei que nunca conseguirei esquecer os fatos seguinte.

Eu estava quase alcançando a garganta da vampira loira, também general, que mantinha uma lua equilibrada comigo, percebi que Chelse estava com dificuldades atrás de mim. Me afastei da vampira loira e tentei ajudá-la, mas estávamos em desvantagem. Um grupo de vampiros haviam nos cercados. Continuávamos lutando, eu me concentrei novamente na vampira, se eu acabasse com ela logo seu exercito provavelmente ficaria mais obsoleto e perdido. Senti uma mordida no meu pescoço mas antes que o vampiro pudesse me arrancar a cabeça Chelse arrancou ele de mim, ela tentava alcançar sua garganta mas ele se esquivava. Quando ela o imobilizou outro vampiro chegou por trás dela alcançando sua garganta. Corri o mais rápido que pude e me joguei em cima dele antes que ela perdesse a cabeça, nesse momento a loira avançou sobre mim. Percebi que estava cercada e não haveria como fugir dali. Chelse estava já longe de mim tentando se esquivar de vampiros.

Fechei os olhos e senti uma única lágrima escorrer. Senti ela se jogar em cima de mim, tentei afastá-la com os braços, mas outro vampiro os segurou. Senti ela roçar a boca no meu pescoço e falar com a mesma voz arrastada.

- Você perdeu, mestiça.

Quando senti seus dentes arranhando meu pescoço, ela sumiu de cima de mim. Abri os olhos assustada e o vi.

Meu salvador, o amor da minha vida. Ela desmembrava rapidamente a loira. Aproveitei que o vampiro que me imobilizava se distraiu com a derrota de sua chefe e fiz força pra trás, nos jogando no chão. Num único movimento pulei por cima dele e lhe arranquei a cabeça. Chutei com força sua cabeça pra longe e me senti ser puxada. Edward me colocava em suas costas e corria pra longe do campo de batalha, tão rápido como nunca tinha visto ele correr antes.

- Chelse! – gritei desesperada. Eu não poderia deixar minha amiga pra trás. Nunca!

- Ela está segura. Alice a pegou – ele falou. Sua voz seca, ríspida.

Senti meus olhos marejarem ao ouvir seu tom de voz assim tão cortante. Quando estávamos longe o suficiente pra quase não ouvirmos mais os gritos e sons metálicos da batalha ele me soltou. Porem continuou andando pra longe de mim. Eu o havia magoado. Ele não iria me querer mais. Comecei a me desesperar com a possibilidade dele não me querer, dele me abandonar.

- Edward – murmurei baixinho. Tão baixo que eu quase não consegui ouvir.

Ele parou de andar, mas continuou de costas. Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Ele não disse nada. Continuou de costas pra mim. Seus músculos tensos.

- Obrigada, Edward – tentei manter minha voz firme, mas ela falhou – Você me salvou... e eu...

- Calada – ele me cortou com um tom de voz gélido. Senti um frio na espinha, ele nunca fora tão frio assim comigo.

- Me responde, Bella. Como você pode? Como pode ser tão cruel? Você fugiu de mim! Me deixou apenas a porra de uma carta, como se isso desculpasse tudo; como se eu não fosse realmente me importar – ele falava alto, com raiva. Mas continuava de costas, não me permitindo ver seu rosto – E ainda teve a coragem de dizer pra mim te esperar!

Desesperei-me totalmente ao som de suas palavras tão cruéis. Senti meus joelhos cederem. E cai no chão, chorando.

- Não, Edward! – eu gritava histérica – Você tem que entender. Eu não quis te magoar, eu estava te protegendo! Por favor...

- Não! Você vai ter que me escutar Bella! Depois você pode falar o que quiser – ele se virou pra mim e sua expressão era raivosa, me deu medo – Esperar...

Sua voz se perdeu no eco da floresta. Aquela cena aprecia saída de meus piores pesadelos; Edward brigando comigo me abandonando, eu caída na terra derrotada e despedaçada e o som da batalha no fundo. Deixei um soluço escapar.

- Você realmente pensava assim de mim? - ele perguntou agora com a voz mais calma. Estranhei a mudança de seu tom de voz e olhei pra seu rosto. Não estava mais raivoso, aprecia torturado – Você achava mesmo que eu ia te deixar partir, correr o risco de te perder e ficar sentado esperando? Eu? Você fugiu de mim, Bella; depois de tudo.

Sua voz agora estava magoada e eu me senti péssima. Porque sabia que o que ele falava era verdade, eu tinha o abandonado.

Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim, cada demora que ele levava pra dar o próximo passo ate mim era um tortura horrível. Mas ele chegou, chegou na minha frente e se ajoelhou me olhando no fundo dos olhos.

- Por mais que você tente me tirar de sua vida eu não permitirei. Não vou deixar você partir, não vou deixar você morrer. Não vou deixar você me trocar por uma batalha... e mesmo se você precisar enfrentá-la – ele respirou fundo, me olhando com um olhar profundo intenso. Pegou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos – Eu vou estar com você Bella. Você não precisa fugir. Eu te amo Bella, e acredito no âmago de minha alma que você também me ama, então não fuja de mim novamente, não me faça sentir tão aflição novamente. Se você precisar lutar, não va sozinha, você não precisa ir sozinha Bella. Somos um só. Onde você estiver eu também vo estar. Estaremos juntos sempre minha Bella, aonde for preciso, no céu ou no inferno, mas juntos. Sempre juntos.

Sentia as lagrimas molhando minha roupa agora, mas eram lagrimas de felicidade. Me joguei em cima dele num abraço apertado. Ele retribui o abraço do mesmo modo, apertado e firme. Como se quisesse me prender em seus braços pra sempre. Eu não tinha palavras. Aquela foi a declaração de amor mais linda que eu já tinha recebido.

Achei que ele ia me abandonar, me deixar espedaçada. Mas ele so falou a verdade, cada palavra que tinha sido dita por ele era verdade.

- Sempre, Edward! Me perdoa, eu imploro. Me perdoa. Eu não queria, não sabia... Eu não devia – e eu estava histérica novamente, soluçava em seu ombro. Afundei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço sentindo seu cheiro tão familiar e reconfortante.

- Shii – ele acariciava meus cabelos tentando me acalmar – Bella, tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Nós estamos aqui.

- Juntos, nós estamos aqui juntos.

Ele me abraçou mais forte, me pegou no colo como um bebe e levantou.

- Onde? Onde nós vamos Edward? – perguntei ainda com a voz embargada pelo choro. Limpei meu rosto o máximo que consegui.

Ele acariciou meu rosto e ficou me olhando por um tempo calado. Eu retribui o olhar, feliz por finalmente estarmos juntos. Ele aproximou seu rosto lentamente do meu. Fechei os olhos em expectativa. Ele encostou seu lábio nos meu e murmurou um "eu te amo" antes de me beijar calmamente. O beijo foi doce, como se ele quisesse me mostrar todo seu amor e reverecia através do beijo. Eu me sentia transbordando de felicidade.

- Vamos encontrar Alice e Chelse. Você não vai mais voltar praquela batalha. Se você for, eu vou também – ele falou com a voz firme.

- Não – balancei a cabeça com força – Eu não quero voltar, eu quero ir embora. Eu quero ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

Ele assentiu e aproximou o rosto do meu pescoço pra me dar um beijo. Quando senti seus lábios no meu pescoço me afastei rápido, e deixei escapar um gemido de dor. Ele se afastou preocupado e me olhou.

- Merda. A gente tem que ir logo pra casa, Bella. Você esta toda machucada...

- Eu to bem, Edward. De verdade... só esta pinicando um pouco as mordidas, mas eu to legal.

- Bella, ela não mordeu seu pescoço. Ela fez um rasgo aí... está sangrando bastante. Não esta sentindo? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não. Enquanto eu estiver com você, eu não me importo de como estou... e alem do mais, eu me curo rápido. Só preciso descansar um pouco.

- Ok. Já vamos pra casa meu amor. Apenas agüente mais um pouco.

Assenti e senti meus olhos se fechando. Eu estava cansada, sentia uma escuridão imensa se aproximando de mim, como se quisesse me engolir. Me esforcei pra manter os olhos abertos, pra não ser tragada por aquele vazio.

- Edward... – murmurei com a voz falha.

- Tente ficar acordada, ao menos mais um pouco amor. Já estamos chegando ate ela, nãos e preocupe.

**-x- Edward PoV –x- **

Eu não agüentei, quando a vi quase morrendo. Quando vi a loira com os dente já enfiados no pescoço da minha Bella, não consegui me controlar. Ao invés de só arrancar-lhe a cabeça e ir logo ajudar a Bella, não resisti, desmembrei-a totalmente. Deixando-a irreconhecível. Ninguém encostava na minha Bella, e saia inteiro pra contar a historia.

Senti novamente todo o medo e aflição ao lembrar desse momento. Olhei pra Bella em meus braços, semi acordada. Ela estava meio descabelada, estava suja de terra da floresta, tinha folhas presas em seu rabo-de-cavalo e estava machucada, machucada em vários locais do corpo, mas principalmente na área dos ombros e pescoço. Suspirei ao vê-la naquele estado deplorável. Corri ainda mais rápido se é que é possível. Alice estaria me esperando junto com Chelse na estrada de terra batida, que ficava um pouco antes da entrada da floresta. Longe o suficiente da batalha, que acontecia no coração da floresta. Percebi que estava perto quando comecei a ouvir seus pensamentos.

As duas estavam caladas, mas em suas mentes gritavam preocupada com Bella. Percebi que Alice sabia que eu estava chegando e ouvi ela falar um "eles estão vindo" pra Chelse que pareceu relaxar um pouco.

Quando aparecei em seu campo de visão seus rosto desmoronaram ao ver a Bella desmaiada em meus braços.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice gritava desesperada.

- Como ela está? Foi tudo minha culpa, meu Deus. Edward! Como ela está? – Chelse berrava desesperada pela amiga.

- Ela só desmaiou, está muito machucada. Temos que ir embora logo pra Carlisle cuidar dela.

- Va na frente Edward. Eu ainda vou na cidade. Preciso pegar o remédio pra Bella.

- Remédio? – Alice perguntou.

- É o que tomamos quando nos machucamos muito em batalhas, em como uma cura, por isso nunca temos marcas de mordidas nem evidencias de que já lutamos alguma vez na vida.

- Ok – falei impaciente, doido pra ir embora com Bella – Alice vá com ela. Tem certeza de que é seguro ir na cidade a essa hora?

- Sim. Eu acho que consigo ir e sair sem ser percebida. Conheçoa quela cidade como a palma de minha mão.

Assenti pra ela e comecei a correr pra casa. O caminho todo Bella ficou desacordada em meus braços. Eu corria o mais rápido que conseguia, pareceria invisível para um humano de tão rápido que eu estava. Chegamos em casa no começo da manhã.

- Carlisle! – gritei chutando a porta de casa.

Ele apareceu no mesmo instante na porta com olhos arregalados.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Se machucou lutando. Precisa ajudá-la Carlisle!

- Leve-a pro seu quarto, cuidaremos dela lá – nem esperei ele terminar de falar e já corri pro meu quarto a colocando delicadamente sobre minha cama.

_Me explique direito Edward. Onde você a achou? Como?_

Carlisle me questionava em pensamentos. Respondi rápido e baixo.

- Ela estava na batalha, lutava com vários ao mesmo tempo. Alice me ajudou a encontrá-la. Eu cheguei a tempo de salva-la. Mas mesmo assim ela está mal. Alice e Chelse voltaram pra cidade, foram pegar o remédio que Bella e eles costumam usar para feridas em lutas. Devem chegar antes do começo da tarde.

Ele apenas assentiu e começou a tirar as roupas de Bella. As roupas eram pesadas, resistentes. Reconheci o emblema de general em ouro preso em seu busto. Suspirei.

- Deixa que eu termino isso, Carlisle. Pegue com Esme ou Rosalie uma roupa leve que sirva nela.

Ele assentiu. Eu despi Bella cuidadosamente deixando-a apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Olhei atentamente seu corpo esguio e proporcional. Tinha marcas de mordidas em vários lugares, e alguns roxos provavelmente resultados de quedas de Bella.

Carlisle voltou com uma camisola preta de seda e eu vesti-a com cuidado. Ela continuou desacordada por mais algumas horas. Quando Alice e Chelse chegaram eu fui logo encontra-las, nem esperando elas subirem as escadas ate o quarto.

- Cadê? O remédio. Cadê? – eu perguntava nervoso.

- Calma filho, vamos aplicá-lo agora. É melhor você esperar La embaixo...

- Não! – eu o interrompi – Eu tenho que ficar com ela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e pensou amargurado.

_Estou falando serio, filho. As meninas falaram que esse remédio provoca dor. Você não vai querer vê-la se debatendo agoniada quer?_

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Eu vou ficar.

Ele suspirou e foi ate o quarto com eu e Chelse o seguindo.

- Aqui Carlisle – Chelse apontou o pescoço de Bella, bem na veio exposta – Aplique aqui, de uma vez só. Ela vai começar a se debater, então é melhor alguém segura-la enquanto você aplica.

- Eu seguro – falei apreensivo.

Carlisle assentiu e eu segurei os braços de Bella. Chelse segurou suas pernas e Carlisle pegou uma seringa com um liquido grosso azul, espetou no pescoço de Bella. No instante em que ele começou a apertar a seringa Bella apertou os olhos com força e começou a se debater, assim como Chelse falou. Segurei-a com força, mas ela estava forte, fiz mais força e prendi seus braços ao lado do corpo.

- Anda logo, Carlisle!

Ele terminou de aplicar e se afastou. Bella agonizou por mais alguns segundos antes de ficar totalmente imóvel.

Eu suspirei e observei sua face contraída.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Logo ela ira acordar – Chelse falou com a voz preocupada.

Eu olhei pra ela, também estava machucada, quase tanto quato Bella. Mas ao invés de tentar se cuidar estava aqui, ao lado da amiga.

- Chelse e voe? Não vai tomar o remédio?

Ela assentiu e pegou uma seringa igual.

- Eu aplico pra você Chelse – Carlisle falou.

Ela se sentou numa poltrona do meu quarto.

- Eu vou acabar me debatendo um pouco, mas vou acabar adormecendo assim que você terminar de aplicar. Edward, se importaria de me segurar? -ela falou com a voz embargada.

Assenti e imobilizei seus braços atrás das costas. Ela virou os rosto pra lado, dando um acesso maior ao seu pescoço. Carlisle enfiou a agulha, e igual a Bella, assim que eel começou a apertar Chelse começou a se debater e soltar pequenos gemidos de ela desmaiou na minha poltrona.

- Vou levá-la ate o quarto de hospedes. Fique com Bella – Carlisle falou e saiu com Chelse nos braços.

Fiquei o dia todo ali. Ao lado dela, esperando que acordasse. Todos da família vieram vê-la. Ate mesmo Rosalie apareceu pra ver como ela estava. Eu não sai de seu lado por um segundo sequer.

Quando já era de tarde percebi que Bella estava se esforçando pra abrir os olhos, iria acordar em questão de segundos.

- Bella – suspirei quando ela abriu os olhos, com um olhar confuso.

Ela não falou nada apenas ficou me olhando com a testa franzida, o olhar perdido em minha face.

Aproximei meu rosto do seu mas ela virou o rosto. Aquilo me surpreendeu.

- Bella? – falei preocupado.

- Quem... quem é você?

* * *

**N/A²:** nao esqueçam da review, eu sei que tem um bando de gente que le e nem deixa. mas tudo bem, eu perdoo voces. mas que nao custa nada apertar o botaozinho verde, nao custa =D'


	14. Somos um

**_N/A _**:Pessoas!!!! Eu gostei tanto, mas tanto das reviews que decide postar logo. ve voces ansiosas me fez ficar ansiosa pr apostar e ver o que voces iam achar, rs. entao tai.

eu gostei desse cap, fico muito... emotivo. rs

mas eu achei ele bem legal, deixem reviews dizendo o que voces acharam dele...

tipo, nem sei quando vo postar de novo. pq agora eu tenho prova e meu colegio arranca o coro legal, na verdd a prova é daqui a 2 semanas, mas eu so meio lerdinha pra aprender, eu admito, ntao eu ja vo estudando alguma coisa.

enfim, ai vai a fic. divirtam-se

_Reviews! Ja disse que adorei total elas?_

**A****ngel Cullen McFellou****: **Eu sei . cara eu juro que me vi em voce agora. eu costumo ter esses surtos de felicidade e tristeaz do nada , rs . mas é , apesar do final bizarro tudo fica bonitinhu e feliz agora . lê aí que voce vai ver. ai diz se foi legal ? *-*

**Lily A. Cullen****:** 'HUSAHSUHAUSHAU eu sei, ninguem esperava por esse final, né? Nem eu! ele veio do nada! dos confins do meu cerebro! Vc chorou mesmo? eu sempre quis fazer alguem chorar, eu acho que fazer alguem chorar é uma prova de que vc ta conseguindo transmitir as emoções certas. to tao feliz agora *--* sim senhora, eu fui super rapida dessa vez, mas é pq eu fiquei tao felzi com as reviews, que num aguentei e posteio logo.

**.94****:** Né nada , no final tudo fica bem. apesar dos momentos bizarros e inesperados. tudo fica bem.

**tatianne beward****:** rs , será? será? ja disse que amo teorias? enfim... le ai que voce vai descobrir... Que bom que vc ta curtindo, a ideia de fazer ela assim veio bem de re´pente, mas eu to gostande de fazer ela mestiça;D

**alekamasenhp****:** Leitora nova *-* É serio, minha primeira fic. meu primnogenito . 'HSUAHSUAHUSHAU que bom que vc ta adorando, e tipo... tem MUITA fic melhor q a minha aqui, tem umas fics que eu amo total... vc vai ver, so ta falando isso pq é nova aqui , rs. te adicionei no msn , menina. e relaxa. vai ficar tudo bem.... le ai que voce vai ver, eu so boazinha apesar dos momentos meio bizarros. beijos , e deixa review dizendo o que achou ok? ;-*

* * *

**-x- Bella PoV –x-**

Eu sentia como se um rolo compressor tivesse passado por cima do meu corpo. Eu estava moída, dolorida, mas nada que eu não pudesse suportar. Não sabia exatamente onde estava. Estava num quarto grande, numa cama king size. Sentia uma mão fria ao redor da minha, ouvia pessoas ao meu redor falando e falando. Pareciam preocupadas, preocupadas com uma garota chamada Bella.

Eu acho que Bella, no caso, era eu. Mas eu não conseguia lembrar muito sobre mim. Não conseguia lembrar muito sobre nada. A não ser que as vozes que eu ouvia não me eram totalmente desconhecidas, e que eu realmente gostava da sensação daquela mão fria ao redor da minha. Fazia eu sentir alguma paz.

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem, já não agüentava mais ficar deitada no desconhecido. Um garoto estava ao meu lado, era a ele que pertencia a mão, estava me olhando. Seu olhar me deixou constrangida, não era uma olhada normal que você dava a uma pessoa qualquer. Era um olhar de amor e adoração. A ternura em seu olhar era quase tangível.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, seus olhos grudados em mim. Desviei o rosto confusa. Quem era aquele cara?

- Bella? – sua voz era ainda mais linda que seu rosto, se é que era possível. Estava lotada de angustia e preocupação.

- Quem... quem é você? – perguntei. Minha voz estava embolada ainda por causa do sono. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, parecia que estava preso no dele. Como uma imã, seu olhar me atraia.

Agora ele parecia em choque – Como?

- Onde eu estou? – perguntei tentando me sentar, meu corpo parecia mole.

Ele me olhava ainda imóvel, como se absorvesse alguma informação que eu não entendia.

- Você não sabe quem é?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e eu arregalei meus olhos também num reflexo ao seu movimento.

- Isso é mal, né? – falei confusa, mas tentando fazer seu olhar ficar mais ameno – Eu deveria... saber onde estou?

Eu ia perguntar se deveria conhece-lo, mas o jeito como ele me tratava. Como se fossemos íntimos... parecia cruel fazer essa pergunta.

- Bella? – uma voizinha melodiosa e fina veio da porta. Virei minha cabeça e vi uma garotinha pequena, com um rosto delicado. Me lembrava aquelas fadinhas que se via em desenhos. Fofa.

- Oi? – Falei confusa ainda. Acho que a tal da Bella era mesmo eu, afinal.

Ela veio correndo ate a cama e me abraçou. Um abraço apertado, carinhoso.

- Meu Deus! Como você demorou a acordar. Eu não conseguia te ver. Fiquei tão preocupada, estou tão feliz de termos chegado a tempo. Você ta bem? Ta sentindo alguma dor? – ela falou sem fazer ao menos uma pausa pra respirar. Tinha fôlego a menina.

Tombei minha cabeça pro lado e fiquei observando seu rosto. Não sabia exatamente o que responder. Tipo, acho que um: "Não sei do que você esta falando. E ah! Eu não te conheço" soaria meio grosseiro.

Olhei pro garoto que estava ao meu lado o tempo todo, como se pedisse socorro.

- Ela não sabe de nada, Alice – ele falou baixo, e me surpreendi ao perceber que eu conseguia ouvir aquele tom de voz inaudível – Acho que perdeu a memória.

A pequena arregalou os olhos e correu ate a porta.

- Carlisle! Corre! Socorro! – Ela gritava histérica.

Eu ri, não consegui me controlar. Foi involuntário! Todos os olhares se voltaram a mim, do garoto, da pequena e agora de um loiro alto e muito bonito também.

- Você... riu? -o garoto perguntou.

- Desculpa – sorri e dei de ombros – reação involuntária.

- Ela perdeu a memória Carlisle – o garoto falou olhando pro loiro, provavelmente Carlisle, passou alguns segundos e ele respondeu a uma pergunta muda – não sei! Ela simplesmente acordou assim, sem saber de nada.

O Carlisle enrugou a testa parecendo confuso e preocupado. Olhou novamente pro garoto.

- Não sei o que pode ter causado isso, desculpe – o garoto falou.

- Voces estão conversando? – perguntei. Já não me agüentando mais de curiosidade com aquela conversa estranha.

Carlisle e o garoto me olharam no mesmo momento.

- Bella. Preste atenção em mim agora – Carlisle falou ignorando minha pergunta – Quem é você?

Dei de ombros.

- Quando eu descobrir eu te conto - falei tentando fazer graça da situação, não deu certo. Todos ainda estavam com a mesma cara, suspirei e falei serio – Eu não sei... não me lembro de nada, só de acordar aqui. E me desculpe mas eu... não tenho certeza de que sei quem são vocês.

A pequena soltou um gritinho e colocou as mãos na boca.

- Desculpe! – falei no mesmo momento pra ela.

- Bella, você não me conhece? – o garoto perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, e seu olhar me deu pena. Parecia quebrado, como se eu acabasse de ter dado um soco bem no seu estomago.

Ele se levantou, mas não soltou minha mão.

- O que vamos fazer Carlisle?

- Eu não sei, vou exami-la e ver se tem alguma ferida na cabeça ou algo assim. Tente se acalmar Edward. Você esta começando a ficar transtornado.

O garoto, Edward, respirou fundo e se sentou.

Encarei nossas mãos juntas. Nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados, e mesmo sem conhece-lo eu me sentia confortável com isso.

Algum tempo depois de o Carlisle me examinar ele saiu. E Edward o seguiu me deixando sozinha no quarto. Eu me deitei novamente na cama e fiquei olhando o teto. Me esforçando pra lembrar alguma coisa sobre mim e minha vida.

Fechei os olhos com força e vi.

Vi uma cena bizarra e grotesca. Mãos e braços voavam por uma floresta. Pessoas brigando, mas não apreciam pessoas, era selvagem demais pra ser algo humano. Pedaços de corpo eram jogados longe. O barulho era perturbador, uivos de dor, um som metálico ao fundo de algo se rasgando.

Tapei os ouvidos e abri rapidamente os olhos, soltando um chiado de repugnância. No mesmo instante Edward estava ao meu lado.

- O que? O que foi? – ele pergutou ansioso.

- Eu vi... – falei timidamente, olhei em seus olhos novamente, e me permiti ficar presa ali – uma luta, vi pessoas ou coisas lutando. Era horrível, selvagem. Não era humano...

Eu falava baixo, mas a voz lotada de alguma emoção que nem eu conseguia reconhecer. Tristeza? Nojo? Vergonha? Eu não sabia porque associava essas emoções as imagens, mas provavelmente devia ter alguma coisa a ver com meu passado.

- Você se lembrou de mais o que Bella?

Olhei pra baixo e falei com tom de desculpas.

- Nada, eu sinto muito...

- Não sinta, tudo bem – ele falou delicadamente afagando minha mão que estava novamente na sua – Você vai lembrar, e aí vai ficar tudo bem de novo. Você vai ver.

Olhei pra ele, e ele me olhava com aquele olhar doce de novo. Me senti quente por dentro só de receber esse olhar.

- E se... e se eu não lembrar? O que eu faço?

- Você? Você vai lembrar, Bella. E se você não conseguir se lembrar agora tudo bem, você vai ir se lembrando aos poucos. Nós vamos dar um jeito, você vai ver.

- Nós? – perguntei, eu não estava triste por ele ter usado o pronome na primeira pessoa do plural. Só feliz, por saber que não estaria sozinha. E eu sabia, sabia em algum lugar dentro de mim que eu conhecia aquele garoto.

Ele fechou os olhos e apertou delicadamente minha mão.

- Nós. Eu não sei se você me quer com você agora, pra te ajudar. Mas eu não vou te deixar sozinha Bella. Mesmo que isso signifique ficar sem que você queira – ele abriu os olhos e eu senti minha respiração ficar presa na garganta. Seu olhar era intenso demais.

- Eu quero – gaguejei atordoada com aquele olhar – Eu posso não saber direito quem você é, mas eu sei que te conheço. Só não me lembro de como. E eu acho que não quero fazer isso sozinha, eu quero você do meu lado.

Eu corei horrores só pra falar isso, mas era verdade. Eu não lembrava de nada, então pra que mentir. E o sorriso radiante que ele deu quando eu terminei de falar me fez ficar feliz novamente. Não sabia o porquê, mas era como se nossas almas estivessem conectadas. Ele estava feliz, então eu também estava.

- Quem bom – ele falou devagar – Agora porque você na tentar dormir mais um pouco? Seu corpo ainda esta cansado.

Assenti e me deitei novamente, sentindo meu corpo relaxar. Apertei a mão de Edward na minha enquanto sentia meu corpo entrando na inconsciência.

**-x- Edward PoV –x-**

Ela apertou minha mão, já estava quase dormindo. Sua respiração ficava mais tranqüila agora.

Meu coração de pedra doía. Era como se eu estivesse novamente sem ela. Mas dessa vez ela estava aqui, mas não sabia de mim. Como poderia esquecer? Esquecer de algo tão lindo como nosso amor!

Ela dormiu por alguma horas, e eu não sai de seu lado em nenhum momento. Ela se mexia incomodada durante o sono, imaginei que estava sonhando. O sonho parecia ruim. E todas as vezes que eu percebia que ficava pior, quando ela começava a soltar grunhidos baixinhos e se mexer mais rápido eu apertava sua mão na minha. E ela melhorava um pouco, ao menos seu corpo ainda reconhecia o meu. Suspirei com a ironia do destino. Ela estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Ela começou a ficar mais calma e imóvel. Parecia estar em um sono tranqüilo agora.

..

- Edw-Edward – ela murmurou embolado em meio ao sono – Edward.

Senti um sorriso gigante se abrir em meu rosto. Ela ainda se lembrava, seu subconsciente ainda se lembrava de mim. Aproximei meu rosto do seu devagar, com medo de acorda-la mas não conseguindo me deter. E beijei-lhe delicadamente os lábios, apenas um selinho. A prova de que ainda éramos um do outro.

- Edward... não me deixe – ela começou a murmurar no sonho e se remexer novamente. Apertei mais sua mão.

- Não. Eu estou aqui, minha Bella. Bem aqui. Você só tem que me ver. Me ouvir. Aqui, bem do seu lado – eu falava baixinho perto de seu ouvido. Como se quisesse forçar sua mente a se lembrar de mim, da minha voz. A me reconhecer.

- Ed... me salva - sua voz foi ficando mais embargada e ela foi se mexendo menos. Então acordou.

Acordou assustada, suspirando meu nome uma ultima vez antes de abrir os olhos ainda vermelhos. Me olhou por alguns segundos e então sua boca se abriu num "o" grande e perfeito, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Edward? – ela perguntou com a voz confusa.

Eu assenti pra que ela continuasse falando. Emocionado com a possibilidade de ela se lembrar.

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou meu rosto. Passando as pontas dos dedos da minha têmpora ate meu queixo.

- Você... porque você estava no meu sonho? Como? – ela entoava baixinho enquanto olhava fixamente pro meu rosto.

- Você me conhece Bella. Se lembre. Por favor. Tente se lembrar – eu sussurrei aproximando um pouco meu rosto do seu.

- Edward – ela falou meu nome devagar. Como se estivesse apreciando-o – Por favor, me diga. Eu sei que deveria me lembrar. Eu sei...

Seus dedos agora percorriam a linha do meu maxilar, subiam para meus olhos tocando-os delicadamente, desciam pelo meu nariz. Era como se ela estivesse descobrindo, vendo, meu rosto pela primeira vez. Então seus dedos tocaram meus lábios, eu abri-os um pouco em reflexo ao seu toque quente.

- O que nós somos Edward? De onde eu te conheço? Porque... porque eu estou sentindo isso agora? – ela falava ao mesmo tempo que pensava nas perguntas. Como se colocando-as pra fora fosse conseguir uma resposta.

Segurei sua mão que estava sobre meus lábios e entrelacei nossos dedos.

- Nós somos Edward e Bella, somos a personificação do verdadeiro amor, meu anjo – sorri ao falar essas palavras, porque pra mim eram verdade – Tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais...

Aproximei ainda mais meu rosto do seu. Nossas respirações agora se misturavam de tão perto que estávamos. Eu sorri torto ao perceber que ela não estava se afastando de mim. Continuava com sua mão entrelaçada a minha e seu olhar preso no meu.

- Como é possível... sentir algo assim... e esquecer? – ela tocou meus lábios delicadamente com os seus e afastou um pouco seu rosto, ainda encarando meus olhos – Eu quero me lembrar, Edward. Me faça... lembrar... quem é você.

Eu sentia a confusão, angustia, mas ao mesmo tempo o amor que sempre esteve entre nós nas suas palavras. Beijei-lhe delicadamente, deleitando-me com os lábios pelos quais eu tanto ansiei por tanto tempo e não tive. Ergui a mão que estava livre e levei ate seu rosto, alisando-o. Ela me beijava devagar, mas intensamente. Era o mesmo beijo que Bella me dava, era como se seu corpo não tivesse se esquecido do meu, embora sua mente brincasse com isso.

Permiti que o beijo ficasse mais urgente, abrindo seus lábios com o meu. Sentindo nossas línguas se tocarem da mesma forma doce e ao mesmo tempo selvagem que sempre se tocaram. Bella desentrelaçou nossas mãos e levou as duas mãos ate minha nuca, afundando seus dedos em meus cabelos, me puxando pra mais perto. Nem percebi que já estava curvado sobre ela, quase deitado dobre seu corpo pequeno em cima de minha cama.

Senti que ela ficava sem ar e afastei nossos lábios, explorando seu pescoço já tão conhecido por mim. Me maravilhando com a pele branca, com a curva delicada de seu pescoço. Mordi com um pouco de força, apenas pra deixar uma marca ali. Bella gemeu e aquilo só me excitou.

Uma de suas mãos continuava em minha nuca, e a outra fazia vários caminhos por toda as minhas costas. Ela puxou novamente meu rosto pro seu, me beijando com urgência e intensidade. Deixei meu peso cair sobre o seu na cama e ela nos fez rolar. Ficando por cima de mim.

- Me faça lembrar, Edward – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e deu pequenas mordidinhas em minha orelha e pescoço.

**-x- Bella PoV –x-**

- Me faça lembrar, Edward – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Eu queria, realmente queria lembrar de todo esse passado. Não era possível que eu sentisse tamanho amor e desejo por um homem que mal conhecia. Eu sentia que eu o conhecia, que tínhamos uma historia. Espalhei mordidas pelo lóbulo de sua orelha e pescoço, me deliciando com aquele corpo.

- Eu vou – ele falou, a voz lotada de desejo e luxuria, puxando novamente meu rosto pro seu, me beijando de maneira apressada.

Ele nos girou novamente na cama e começou a levantar a camisola de seda preta que eu estava usando, eu nem sei como aquela peça de roupa chegou em mim, mas agora eu não me importava. Também não me importava de ver Edward rasgando-a ao meio e mostrando a pele branca de minha barriga e meus seios.

Ele me beijou novamente e eu puxei sua camisa, doida pra me livrar dela e por as mãos naquela barriga, que de alguma forma que eu não sabia como, eu tinha certeza ser durinha, sarada e deliciosa.

Passei minha mão em seu abdômen, confirmando o que já sabia. Soltei um gemido baixo na sua orelha implorando por ele. Ele mordeu meu lábio devagar e seus beijos começaram a descer, pro meu queixo, meu pescoço, meu colo e meus seios. Arqueei involuntariamente as costas quando seus lábios os tocaram.

Fechei meus olhos com força e me deixei levar por aquele homem que de alguma forma sabia exatamente onde me tocar pra me deixar louca. Ele já conhecia meu corpo, eu sabia disso. Mas era como se ele o estivesse descobrindo-o novamente. Eu não podia negar. Eu o conhecia, só não me lembrava de nosso passado, de nossa historia. Mas meu corpo e meu subconsciente nunca esqueceram esse homem.

..

Ficamos algum tempo deitados um nos braços do outro, apenas curtindo o momento. Eu continuava tentando me forçar a lembrar do meu passado. E ele não reclamava por eu não lembrar. Apenas ficava alisando meus braços e costas, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem e que na hora certa eu iria lembrar de tudo.

Alguém bateu na porta devagar e falou.

- Posso entrar?

Eu me sentei alerta, pois eu conhecia aquela voz. Eu simplesmente conhecia... Eu não parei pra me perguntar o porque de eu me lembrar apenas dela e não do homem que estava deitado ao meu lado me observando.

- Entre – Edward gritou, e puxou o lençol pra cobrir meus seios. Eu segurei uma de suas mãos com força na expectativa de ver o rosto dela. Porque eu sabia que a voz era dela, eu sabia quem era ela.

Chelse colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto e nos observou, vi pelo canto do olho Edward assentir e ela entrar por completo. Ficando parada ao lado da porta fechada me olhando.

- Você... ta legal? - ela perguntou, mas eu via a malicia em seu olhar enquanto me via nua na cama com Edward. E Deus! Como eu senti falta desse olhar.

- Acho que não estou tão mal assim – falei dando um sorriso carregado de malicia.

Ela riu baixinho e se aproximou um pouco da cama. Eu sorri abertamente e pulei da cama dando um abraço de urso em minha amiga. Ela riu mais ainda e retribui o abraço.

- Então você se lembra de mim? – sua voz estava lotada de alegria.

- Eu te conheço, Chelse! Eu te conheço! - eu ria feliz, por finalmente ter lembrado de alguma coisa. Eu lembrava de toda a batalha, lembrava de Chelse ao meu lado, dela afagando meus cabelos e me dizendo que tudo ai ficar bem. Me lembrava de nós duas em um quarto com Rachel felizes, sorrindo como se a vida estivesse ótima. Lembro de nós duas conversando sobre Edward.

Dei um pulo pra trás com essa ultima lembrança, mas não consegui evitar que tudo voltasse ao foco dentro do meu cérebro. Que eu conseguisse lembrar de tudo. E de todos. Senti meus joelhos fraquejarem, minha mente doer ao receber toda aquela informação. Me senti cair no chão de joelhos. Senti os braços de Chelse ao meu redor.

- O que aconteceu? – A voz de Edward, ao meu lado, falava alarmada.

- Tudo bem, ela só esta se lembrando de tudo. Acontece algumas vezes quando usamos esse remédio... ela só precisa conseguir por tudo em ordem na sua mente.

Os braços de Chelse sumiram e os de Edward agora estavam ao meu redor, sua boca na minha orelha sussurrava.

- Calma, Bells. Tudo vai ficar bem – ele parecia aflito.

Sorri ao lembrar de Edward, não era atoa que ele me conhecia tão bem. Ele era meu, e eu era dele. Éramos um só... e nada podia mudar isso. Eu não consegui manter minha emoções sobre controle e pulei sobre ele, o derrubando no chão.

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo! – eu gritava, ao mesmo tempo que ria e beijava seu rosto.

- Eeer... gente... eu to aqui -Chelse falou com a voz constragida.

Eu ri e me levantei, pulei em cima dela, que me segurou num abraço.

- Deus! Você ta bêbada ou o que? – sua voz estava brincalhona.

- Não! - eu a soltei e rodopiei pelo quarto – Eu estou feliz...

Edward me agarrou pela cintura e me enrolou no lençol.

- Feliz e pelada – ele disse, sua voz cheia de alegria também.

Chelse riu mais ainda quando eu tentei rodopiar enrolada no lençol e cai de bunda no chão, rindo também. Edward balançou a cabeça rindo baixinho e me levantou.

- Vou dar uma voltinha e deixar vocês comemorarem a "volta de Bella" – ela falou e fez aspas no ar – aproveito e vou avisar a todo mundo que vocês ainda não morreram. Divirtam-se.

Ela saiu rindo. Não me lembro de vê-la indo embora só de Edward arrancando o lençol do meu corpo e empurrando nossos corpos colados pra cima da cama.

Quem diria que aquele bendito remédio ia me dar tanta dor de cabeça e felicidade ao mesmo tempo...

* * *

**N/A:²** Gente...perdao se fica faltando letra... mas o fanfic surtpu! ele ta cumendo um bando de coisas, letrsa, nomes. desculpem o pessoal das reviews, mas tem nome que ele simplesmente NAO quer postar! locao!

mas ai, tentarei att em breve. bj


	15. Acabou

N/A: Gente, aí está finalmente o _ultimo capítulo_... o próximo é o _epílogo_.

Espero que vocês gostem de verdade. Eu não acho que fico perfeito, nem que é o melhor que poderia ser, mas ainda sim... não está exatamente ruim , então me digam como fico pelas reviews , ok ? esse capitulo é só pra fechar o enredo da historia... então divirtam-se lendo.

Pessoal, pq vcs não passam na minha outra fic e dão uma olhada, também é bem legal; assim vcs não vao sentir minha falta quando eu acabar aqui.

.net/s/5169733/1/Between_Two_Worlds

Falando em REVIEWS:

**Lily A. Cullen****:** Ooooown , super feliz agora . to feliz que voce gostou , de verdade . eu sei, eu não queria mesmo deixar ela perder a memória de verdade , eu até pensie nisso mas depois eu pensei mais e mais e percebi que era só colocar mais pedra no caminho, totalmente desnecessário. Enfim, quanto aos cap... esse é o ultimo. Eu não to pretendendo continuar mais com essa fic. Só falto o epílogo e talvez uns extras... mas é só isso.

**Angel Cullen McFellou****:** Rs , a Alice será sempre a Alice, e isso fic nenhuma ousa mudar . rs . que bom que vc gostou... Fico realmente fofo ela se lembrando de tudo, não fofo inocente, mas vc me entendeu. A fic acabou =/ mas ainda vem o epílogo, não fica triste não !

**Marie Ann Cullen****:** 'HSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUA ta legal, o fanfic surtou total com vc, eu realmente estranhei vc ter deixado review no cap 10... mas então o erro não foi seu. É as coisas realmente foram ruins pra mim, mas eu já to melhor... e isso agora é tudo passado, um bem enterrado e ignorado passado. Enfim, que bom que vc gostou... de verdade, brigada. Beijos. Diz o q achou desse aqui na review. Esse é basicamente o ultimo... então, vê o q se acha?

**ro21****:** Quem bom, eu realmente acho legal vc ta gostando dela. Esse capitulo foi feito pra ser assim msm, meio meloso e fofo. Beijos. Diz o q achou desse na review, q tal ?

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine****:** Rs, que bom que vc gosto muito, muito, muito. E eu realmente adoro o fato de você amar essa fic, mas ela infelizmente acabou. Agora so falta o epílogo msm... mas me diz o q vc achou desse capitulo, ele é basicamente só pra fechar o circulo de acontecimentos da historia.

Cassie_Swan: Quem bom que vc achou... até que fui rápida eu acho, ou não. Enfim... divirta-se.

**alekamasenhp****:** Que bom que vc amou, mas esse cap q to postando agora é o ultimo, depois é so epílogo msm e talvez extras. Mas não fique triste, passa na minha outra fic ;-*

**celia:** 'HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAH nossa , que devaneio legal . Pq vc não escreve sobre ele. Quando a gente tem esses momentos de iluminação a gente tem que postar... pelo menos pra ficar registrado, posta sim. Eu lê-ria. Rs. Agora, espero que vc goste do cap, diz o q achou já que é o ultimo msm, ok ? bj.

* * *

.

Depois de passarmos a noite toda naquele quarto comemorando a volta da minha memória, e o fato de estarmos juntos novamente, tivemos de descer. Afinal, Edward não fora o único que sentira minha falta.

Eu estava vestindo um vestidinho listrado que Alice separou pra mim, era super confortável e quentinho. Edward passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura me puxando pra mais perto de seu corpo. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto descíamos as escadas.

- Finalmente o feliz casal resolveu sair do quarto! – Emmett gritou assim que nos viu ao pé da escada.

Todos os olhares viraram em nossa direção, em questão de segundos todos haviam se levantado e viam falar comigo.

- Ah Bella, ficamos tão preocupados com você quando você sumiu – Esme veio me abraçar toda carinhosa como sempre – Não devia ter feito isso. E depois o jeito como você chegou.

Sua voz ganhava um tom desaprovador e eu abaixei a cabeça humildemente reconhecendo que estava errada.

- Sinto muito, Esme.

Ela apertou seu abraço por um instante e então me soltou – Tudo bem querida, nós entendemos.

- Beeeeeeeella! – Alice miou, eu olhei pra ela surpresa. Ela parecia que ia chorar – Porque você está me abandonando assim? Me da atenção!

Eu ri e fui abraçá-la – Você sabe que eu sempre te dou atenção, Ali.

Ela retribui o abraço.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta, Bella. Ficamos tão preocupados... foi tão difícil te achar – ela murmurava baixinho, ainda me abraçando.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Me desculpe por ter feito vocês se preocuparem tanto. Eu não vou fazer de novo.

- Não vai mesmo – ela já tinha recuperado a pose e agora estava com as mãos nas cinturas – Eu nunca mais permitirei que você suma desse jeito, ouviu mocinha?

- Sim senhora chefona – falei, batendo continência.

- Quem bom que está de volta, Bella – Jasper falou de longe. Eu sorri pra ele amavelmente.

- Obrigado, Jasper. Eu estou realmente feliz por estar de volta.

Emmett veio na minha direção e me deu um abraço de urso, daqueles que me erguia do chão e acabava com meu fôlego.

- Deus! Eu... não... consigo... respirar – eu tentava falar, enquanto o ar me escapava dos pulmões.

Ele soltou aquela gargalhada alta e me pos no chão, bagunçando meus cabeços logo em seguida.

- Sentimos sua falta, garota – ele deu um sorriso malicioso – Porque você demorou tanto pra descer e nos dar um oi? O Ed aqui é tão bom assim em te entreter?

Eu corei absurdamente com o comentário, desnecessário, de Emmett.

- Cala a boca, Em – Edward interveio em meu socorro.

- Você não devia ter sumido – Rosalie falou baixo, e eu fiquei em choque demais pra responder alguma coisa. Ela tava falando comigo! E ela não estava só falando, ela estava falando de forma quase amigável – Você não sabe como é chato ver o Edward se lamentando pelos cantos.

Ela terminou de falar com a voz dura e saiu silenciosamente do cômodo. Eu ainda estava meio em choque que nem percebi o que ela falou direito.

Senti Carlisle por a mão confortadoramente em meu ombro.

- Ela falara com você no tempo dela, Bella. Não se preocupe – ele interpretou mal meu silencio, achando que eu fiquei assim por ela não falar comigo. Mas era o contrario.

- Eu to legal, gente – falei sorrindo e me virei pra Edward que estava um pouco atrás de mim, com a testa franzida olhando o caminho por onde Rosalie tinha ido – Edward, se importaria em me levar pra casa?

Ele me olhou e sorriu – Claro.

Pegou as chaves do Volvo no bolso da calça e já foi indo em direção a garagem. Me despedi rapidamente de todos e fui acompanhá-lo. Apesar do tempo, eu ainda tinha medo de me perder naquela casa.

Assim que entramos no carro, minha curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Edward, porque a Rosálie de repente falou comigo? – falei preocupada – Ela não está planejando me matar no futuro nem nada disso não, né?

Ele riu – Se ela fosse te matar porque falaria com você?

- Pra aliviar a consciência – falei dando de ombros – Mas aí, porque?

Uma ruguinha surgiu entre as sobrancelhas dele.

- Ao que parece, ela ficou realmente preocupada comigo – ele disse, com a voz confusa – Acho que ela ficou com pena também.

Eu me acomodei no banco e sorri pra ele.

- Ela gosta de você Edward, como um irmão – eu me surpreendi com minhas palavras assim que terminei de falar – Quem diria que ela conseguia se preocupar com alguém além dela e do Emmett.

Edward riu.

- Ela não é má de verdade, eu sei disso.

- Não é má, mas é assustadora – eu aproximei meu dedo indicador do polegar pra mostrar a ele – e um pouquinho antipática.

- Você é cruel, Bells – ele falou rindo.

Dei de ombros, e sai do carro. Já havíamos chegado em frente a minha casa.

Ele envolveu minha mão com a sua e beijou minha testa

- Pronta pra isso? – Ele perguntou com a voz doce.

Eu apenas assenti. Estava com saudades da minha mãe, mas e se ela não me quisesse de volta? Eu a fiz sofrer tanto com a separação... tudo bem, esse é um medo idiota e eu sabia disso. Mas não me impedia de pensar nele.

Assim que abrimos a porta eu senti meu corpo ser jogado no chão. Eu ri quando me dei conta de que Chelse tinha pulado em cima de mim.

- Oi pra você também, Chelse – falei a abraçando.

Ela riu e me ajudou a levantar.

- Eu estou tão feliz que você já ta bem! – ela falou sorrindo.

- Valeu, doidinha – falei bagunçando seus cabelos pretos e longos – Cade a Rachel?

Ela passou o braço em meu ombro e tentou me levar pra dentro, mas eu empaquei.

- Ta te esperando lá dentro – ela tentou me puxar de novo – Para de palhaçada e entra logo!

Eu respirei fundo e entrei. Rachel estava sentada na poltrona olhando pra televisão.

- Oi, mãe – falei toda insegura, ela não me olhou.

- Aproxime-se Isabella – ela falou toda fria.

Eu mordi meu lábio de nervoso e fiz o que ela mandou. Parei ao lado da poltrona.

Ela me olhou por um instante apenas e de repente me puxou pro seu colo como um bebe.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta! Sua filha desnaturada! Porque você demorou tanto? – ela me apertava contra ela e murmurava.

Eu ri, e retribui o abraço.

- Desculpe mãe, não foi minha intenção. Eu queria ter voltado antes te garanto.

Ela riu e me soltou. Eu levantei e sentei no sofá e frente pra ela. Edward logo se sentou ao meu lado e passou um braço sobre meus ombros.

- Falei que ia ser tudo bem – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu beijei sua bochecha em resposta.

- E então, como foi lá? – Rachel perguntou.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – ela assentiu e então eu suspirei e disse – Foi horrível, um saco, péssimo e mais um monte de adjetivos ruins que você conseguir pensar.

O braço de Edward apertou instintivamente, mas ai eu lembre de uma coisa que me fez sorrir.

- Mas quando eu cheguei lá tive algumas surpresas – Olhei maliciosamente pra Chelse, que corou e deu um sorriso amarelo – Eu tinha uma madrasta nova.

Rachel e Edward seguiram meu olhar e viram uma Chelse corada e rindo sem graça.

- Você? – Rachel perguntou surpresa – Você sumiu por isso então?

- Foi, eu não podia deixar a Bella ir sem ter a certeza de que ela voltaria. E eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa por ela.

- Foi ela quem convenceu o John a me liberar após a batalha – falei cheia de orgulho da minha amiga.

- Não foi tão difícil convencê-lo – ela falou e me olhou com um olhar carregado de malicia.

- Argh! Não me faça imaginar isso Chelse! – falei enojada.

Edward riu ao meu lado, provavelmente vendo na mente de Chelse o que era.

- O que? – Rachel perguntou confusa.

- Ela fica assim sempre que pensa em eu e John dormindo na mesma cama – Chelse falou rindo.

Rachel balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Tsc, tsc. Como se você só tivesse dormido, Chelse – falou sorrindo.

Chelse deu de ombros, e deu uma risadinha – Tudo pela Bella!

Passamos o resto da manhã ali conversando bobagens, e fazendo comentários sobre a minha estadia fora.

Quando já estava de tarde Edward disse que precisava sair, e eu obvio, fui com ele.

- Entao, pra onde nós vamos? – perguntei animada no carro dele.

- Vamos rever um lugar muito especial – Ele falou com aquele sorrisinho torto que eu tanto amava.

Meus olhos brilharam, porque eu sabia exatamente que lugar era. O lugar que eu senti tanta falta, que era só meu e de Edward.

Corremos ate a clareira, após ele deixar o carro no inicio da floresta.

- Senti tanta falta desse lugar – murmurei assim que entramos nela.

A clareira estava linda como sempre, mesmo com o tempo nublado aquele lugar era mágico pra mim. Foi o cenário dos meus melhores momentos com Edward. Senti o mesmo envolver minha cintura com os braços, colando nossos corpos.

- Senti falta desse lugar com você – Ele murmurou na minha orelha.

Eu sorri e me virei de frente pra ele, dando-lhe um pequeno selinho.

- Senti falta da sua boca – falei colando nossos lábios.

Ele sorriu assim que nossas bocas se separaram, seu olhar em mim era intenso.

- Senti falta do seu corpo.

Eu ri e enganchei a cintura dele com as minhas pernas.

- Nisso a gente pode dar um jeito de matar as saudades – ele mal espero eu terminar de falar pra ir me encostando numa arvore.

E o resto, foi só a historia se repetindo.

...

Dormimos ali mesma, na clareira. Assim que o sol surgiu Edward me acordou perguntando

- Você gostaria de ir a escola?

- Acho que sim – falei ainda grogue.

- Entao vamos pra casa, trocar essa roupa – ele me pegou no colo igual bebe e começou a correr.

O vento e a velocidade me fizeram ficar bem acordada. Assim que ele pulou a janela do meu quarto eu corri pro chuveiro, pra não chegar muito tarde. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não ia a escola.

Retirei o escudo da minha mente e pensei pra que Edward ouvisse.

"O que vamos dizer na escola?"

Eu ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir.

- Eu ainda não pensei nisso – Edward respondeu do lado de fora do Box.

Eu coloquei apenas a cabeça pra fora e sorri.

- Quem disse que você podia entrar?

- Quem disse que eu não podia? – ele devolveu a pergunta.

- Então, pensa logo em alguma coisa! – falei enquanto enxaguava minha cabeça.

- Que tal que você estava doente?

- Não. 2 semanas não é tempo demais pra se ficar doente?

- Tem razão. Então vamos dizer que você teve que ir visitar sua família, sua tia estava doente – ele falou num tom vitorioso.

- Coitada da tia... – pensei, mas não veio nada – Qual o nome da tia mesmo?

Edward riu.

- Tia Lu, que tal?

- Tia Lu... parece convincente.

Sai do banheiro enrolada num toalha. Deu um beijo rápido em Edward.

- Agora tchau, avise ao resto dos Cullen qual é a desculpa. A gente se encontra na escola.

- Certo, e se perguntarem. Eu fui com você na viagem, ok?

- Ué, você falto a escola o tempo inteiro em que eu estive fora? – perguntei confusa.

- Eu não tinha muito animo pra ir a escola nesse tempo – ele falou dando de ombros, mas eu vi a dor em seu olhar.

Abracei seu corpo e sussurrei um "desculpe".

- Tudo bem, agora anda logo. Ou você vai se atrasar.

- Ok.

Me vesti em tempo recorde, com uma blusinha vermelha uma calça jeans escura e minha jaqueta preto favorita. Como eu previ, choveram perguntas de todos os lados. Ao que parece a desculpa colo, teve gente que fico ate com pena da tia Lu! No final das contas eu fui pra Rússia visitar a tia Lu que estava tendo uma doença muito forte que eu não conseguia lembrar o nome. As aulas acabaram passando rápido, e logo já era hora da saída.

- Parece que tudo voltou ao normal – eu falei, assim que saímos da escola.

- Eu disse que tudo ia ficar bem – Edward me deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha.

Eu senti um lampejo de animação passar por mim e não me contive.

- Já sei onde a gente vai agora! – falei dando pequenos pulinhos de animação.

- Fala logo, protótipo de Alice – ele falou rindo.

- No riacho! Eu quero tanto ver ele! Faz tanto tempo que eu não o vejo – falei sorrindo.

- Certo, senhora animação – ele me arrastou para o meu carro, onde Alice estava parada nos esperando.

- Oi Ali! – falei dando um abraço nela.

- Você ta tão animadinha – ela falou rindo e dando um beliscão na minha bochecha – Parece com alguém que eu conheço.

Eu ri e dei língua pra ela.

- Aqui, Alice - Edward falou estendendo a chave do volvo, pra ela.

- Ok, divirtam-se – ela falou e lançou beijos no ar pra nós.

Eu estranhei o caminho, a gente tava indo pra minha casa ao invés de ir pra floresta.

- Ed, onde a gente ta indo?

- Pegar roupas de banho pra você – ele falou como se fosse obvio – Você não achou que eu ia permitir que você nadasse nua, né?

Eu ri com idéia.

- Seria divertido nadar nua.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Va pegar que eu te espero aqui.

Eu ri da cara dele, e corri pro meu quarto, vestindo um biquíni e um vestido por cima.

- Pronta – desci correndo as escadas e gritei assim que apareci na porta.

Assim como no dia anterior, passamos a tarde toda no riacho. Eu obriguei Edward a ficar o tempo inteiro comigo na água. Não saímos pra nada, nada mesmo. Assim que começou a escurecer Edward falou.

- É melhor a gente ir, Rachel pode se preocupar – ele falou, mas então sua face ficou dura e ele rosnou.

Eu logo fiquei em estado de alarme olhando pra todos os lados procurado o perigo.

- O que? – sussurrei pra ele.

- Tem alguém aqui – ele falou saindo as água e se pondo em posição de ataque olhando pra um canto da floresta.

Sai da água também e fiquei atrás dele olhando pro mesmo lugar que ele.

Continuei olhando, porem tudo parecia quieto, calmo demais. Os animais da florestas estavam em silencio absoluto. Me pus também em posição de ataque assim que vi uma movimentação quase imperceptível de folhas e galho na floresta.

Então um vampiro saiu do meio das folhas e deu um passo em nossa direção. Edward rosnou alto pra ele.

- Eu não quero brigar, vampiro – Ele falou.

- Você – eu sussurrei mais pra mim mesma do que pra ele. Sabia que deveria reconhece-lo. Que já o tinha visto em algum lugar, mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde.

Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e sorriu.

- Você parece bem melhor, general – sua voz apesar de melodiosa era ríspida e sarcástica.

- O que você quer? – eu perguntei observando o vampiro. Ele tinha um olhar traiçoeiro e zombador, embora não parecesse que queria brigar.

- Não se lembra de mim, não é? – ele falou com a voz sarcástica.

- O que você quer? – repeti a pergunta, ignorando a dele.

- Só vim avisar – sua voz era dura enquanto ele falava – Seu exercito foi derrotado, sua cidade tomada e seus soldados mortos.

Me senti tremer, e logo os braços de edward estavam ao eu redor. Eu não me importava de verdade com aquelas pessoas, mas nem todos ali eram ruins. Tinham pessoas que eram bos por dentro.

- Já deu seu recado. Pode ir agora! – Edward rosnou pra ele.

- Que bela general você é... abandonou seus homens tão facilmente – ele falava com a voz zombeteira – Não se preocupou nem em saber o resultado da batalha.

- Cala a boca – eu falei num silvo – Eu não quero saber... eu já não sou general deles a muito tempo.

- Percebi isso – ele tirou alguma coisa redonda e negra das costas – Eu só vou lhe entregar isso e partirei.

Então ele pegou a coisa e jogou pra mim. Eu a segurei por um reflexo e observei mais de perto. Quando eu entendi o que era eu deixei um grito escapar e atirei a coisa longe. Era a cabeça de John, os olhos estavam esbugalhados pra fora num vermelho vivo totalmente apavorante. Seu rosto estava congelado numa careta, seus cabelos negros eram uma confusão que envolvia sua cabeça.

Edward me abraçou apertado e eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Por mais que eu não gostasse de John isso não significava que eu queria ver ele morto. Muito menos que eu queria ter a cabeça dele em minhas mãos.

- Shii – Edward falou e só ai eu percebi que estava chorando – Agora vai embora. Você já deu seu recado.

- Acabou... seu rei, seu exercito, sua cidade... tudo esta acabado – ele falou como se zombasse da minha derrota.

Então o misterioso vampiro virou as costas pra nós e partiu numa velocidade incrível. Eu não consegui me mover nem parar de chorar.

Só fiquei ali, com a cabeça enterrada no peito de Edward, ouvindo ele dizer que estava tudo bem e que eu não devia chorar.

- Bella, amor... não chore. Eu sei que é ruim, mas não chore – ele disse dando um passo pra trás pra poder olhar em meus olhos.

Eu mal conseguia vê-lo pelas lágrimas, então fiz um esforço pra secar meus olhos com as mãos, e parar de chorar.

- Mas a cabeça dele – eu disse apontando pra cabeça de John.

- Tudo bem, era seu pai. Eu entendo... – ele disse com a voz doce e delicada.

- Não – eu balancei minha cabeça com força – Ele não era meu pai, não era nada meu.

- Então porque choras? – ele falou preocupado.

Tombei minha cabeça de lado pensando. Eu não me importava muito com as pessoas que morreram, eu sabia que isso ai acontecer se eles peressem a batalha. Embora eu odiasse perder soldados, ainda mais meus soldados.

- Acho que não gosto de perder... todos morreram edward, se eu tivesse os treinado mais – minha voz se perdeu no vento forte que de repente passava por nós.

Ele ergueu meu rosto e o colocou em suas mãos.

- Não, Bella. Você fez o que pode. Você não podia evitar meu amor.

Eu assenti absorvendo a idéia.

- Eu realmente não podia, né?

- Não – ele falava baixo e suavemente – Não podia.

Eu o abracei novamente com força e suspirei.

- Eu quero ir embora – disse com a voz embargada. Eu tinha medo do vampiro voltar e tentar me matar.

E se ele quisesse acabar definitivamente com o exercito. Ele me deixou viva, será que eu era a única sobrevivente?

Edward me soltou e pegou meu vestido.

- Se vista e nós vamos embora – ele falou me entregando o vestido e já terminando de se vestir.

- Teremos que botar fogo, Bella – Edward disse olhando pra cabeça de John.

Eu engoli em seco e virei de costas.

- Eu realmente não quero ver isso, Edward – minha voz estava calculadamente vazia.

Eu apenas ouvi o barulho de isqueiro e senti o cheiro forte e amargo no ar. Suspirei e apertei meus olhos com força impedindo que as lágrimas saíssem, era isso. O cheiro da morte agora pairava sobre meu lugar de serenidade.

Edward não disse nada, apenas pegou minha mão e a beijou, antes de me puxar pra corrermos.

Corremos pra casa de mãos dadas. O vento passava por nós esvoaçando meu cabelo graças a velocidade. O vento parecia também clarear miha cabeça. Me dando um pouco de paz interior... então eu tive um "momento revelação".

Eu percebi o obvio. Parei de solavanco fazendo Edward parar comigo.

- O que foi, Bella? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu olhei pra ele totalmente abobalhada com minha descoberta.

- Acabou – eu sussurrei. Então eu joguei meus braços ao seu redor e dei um riso alto e maravilhoso – Acabou Edward! Ele morreu, ninguém vai vir atrás de mim. Nunca mais!

Ele riu a retribui o abraço, tomou meus lábios no seu num beijo profundo e cheio de amor.

- Eu sei meu amor. Você está livre agora – ele me pegou pela cintura e me girou no ar, me fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Eu sei... – abri os braços enquanto ele me girava – Eu to livre! Nós estamos livres...

Ele me puxou pra outro abraço apertado.

- Ninguém nunca mais vai nos atrapalhar Edward. Acabou de verdade não é?

- Sim, sim! – ele ria feito bobo – ninguém nunca mais vai te afastar de mim, meu anjo. Agora somos só nós livres e desimpedidos.

Eu o beijei com força e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito assim que terminei o beijo.

- Nada vai nos separar novamente Edward – eu entrelacei nossos dedos e trouxe sua mão pra perto de meus lábios.

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei – ele falou com a voz totalmente aliviada.

Eu beijei cada um de seus dedos e sorri.

- Eu quero ser sua Edward. Sua pra sempre – eu falei sem pensar.

Ele se afastou o suficiente pra olhar meu rosto.

- Você... ta me pedindo em casamento? – ele falou com a voz risonha.

Eu corei intensamente.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso – falei baixinho sem olhar pra ele.

- Entao deixa que eu penso por nós dois – ele falou.

Então eu vi algo que eu só via em filmes. Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente e estendeu sua mão pra alcançar a minha. Entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Isabella, eu te amo mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Não consigo imaginar o que é viver um momento sem saber que você me pertence, sem saber que você esta comigo. Eu já experimentei essa dor e todo o meu ser se inclina pro mais longe dela. Então eu estou aqui, Bella. Pra te pedir que seja minha esposa por toda a eternidade. Enquanto estivermos nessa terra, eu quero que estejamos juntos. Unidos não só pelo nosso amor, mas também pelos laços do matrimonio.

Eu sorri e minha visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas de alegria que caiam de meus olhos.

- Sim – eu sussrrei, depois firmei minha voz e gritei feliz – Sim!

Atirei meus braços em seu pescoço, me ajoelhando também.

- Obrigado, Bella – ele falou no meu ouvido.

Eu me afastei e olhei em seu rosto. Seu sorriso era brilhante, parecia que podia iluminar o mundo, e iluminava. Pelo menos o meu mundo. O beijei com força, tentando fazer com que ele sentisse todo o meu amor e minha felicidade com aquele gesto.

- Eu não poderia pensar em nada mais feliz do que ser sua esposa, Edward Cullen.

- Me sinto honrado em saber disso – ele falou e me deu meu sorriso torto preferido – Isabella Cullen.


End file.
